Winter Blossom
by summer dash
Summary: Lari dari desa, satu-satunya cara yang ditawarkan pria itu pada Sakura agar mereka tetap bersama. akan tetapi hal ini tidak semudah itu, karena pada kenyataannya Sakura mulai kehilangan kepercayaan padanya. Fanon. Rated T. Chapter 10 update. Complete.
1. Winter Blossom

**Winter Blossom**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi **_**sensei**_

**Warning**: just have a little dialogue, Fanon, maybe a boring plotline, and typo.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak terakhir terjadinya pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria Uchiha itu, Sakura segera menghubungi Hinata dan Kiba. Ia berhasil membujuk kedua orang rekannya pada misi kali ini untuk berangkat lebih awal, dan syukurlah mereka berdua menyetujui Sakura selaku sang ketua tim. Mereka bertiga, plus Akamaru tentunya berangkat setelah mereka selesai mempersiapkan barang yang akan mereka bawa pada misi kali ini. Meskipun misi yang diterima merupakan misi tingkat S, misi tersebut sebenarnya telah selesai mereka selesaikan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, akan tetapi Sakura selalu saja mencari alasan agar dapat mengundur kepulangan mereka kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin dia sudah bertingkah secara tidak profesional sebagai seorang kunoichi, akan tetapi dia tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha saat ini. Ia tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan tentu saja pertunangannya dengan sang miko. Saat hari ke-tujuh Sakura sudah kehabisan alasan untuk mengundur kepulangan mereka. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia memutuskan bahwa siang ini mereka akan kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura menyandarkan bahunya di sebuah pohon sakura yang tak memiliki sehelai daun yang tersisa di batang yang nampaknya rapuh itu. Ia terlalu lelah setelah menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade _Shisou_ selaku hokage kelima padanya. Ah, tidak. Bukan fisiknya yang lelah tetapi hati dan fikirannya yang lelah hingga terasa esak. Dan itu tentu saja karena pria Uchiha itu. Sakura melihat tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar terdapat Hinata serta Kiba, rekan setimnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya, menunggu keputusan yang akan ia ambil selaku ketua tim.

"Kita akan beristirahat sebentar disini sebelum kembali ke desa," ucapan Sakura segera mendapatkan respon yang baik dari kedua rekannya. Hinata langsung duduk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersandar dan mulai meminum persediaan airnya, sedangkan Kiba segera memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka dengan bermain bersama Akamaru, rekan seumur hidupnya. Sakura memandang kearah kedua rekannya dengan tatapan bersalah, karna dialah mereka terlalu menghabiskan banyak cakra, bahkan melebihi jumlah cakra yang seharusnya mereka keluarkan. Karena ingin menunda kepulangan ke Konoha, Sakura memaksa kedua rekannya untuk mengobati korban luka serta membantu penduduk desa memperbaiki kondisi desa mereka yang rusak sebagian karena serangan ninja. Tubuh yang diforsir dan ditambah dengan perjalanan nonstop selama 3,5 jam memaksanya untuk mengambil keputusan untuk beristirahat jika ia tidak mau rekan-rekannya mati karena kehabisan cakra. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hinata, Kiba, dan tentu saja pada Akamaru.

Ketika sedang mengistirahatkan badannya, Sakura mengedarkan matanya melihat ke arah ekeliling Ia hanya mendapati warna putih dimana-mana, semuanya tertutupi oleh salju. Hal ini wajar mengingat sekarang merupakan pertengahan musim dingin. Putih dan salju adalah hal yang sangat ingin Sakura hindari saat ini. Ia sangat membenci musim dingin, Ia benci akan rasa dingin dan sesak yang selalu ia rasakan saat salju turun, karena kedua hal tersebut hanya akan selalu membuatnya teringat dengan satu hal yang ia ingin lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu bagai gadis berusia belasan tahun dan sekaligus nama yang berhasil membuat air matanya jatuh diwaktu yang bersamaan. Perasaan cinta yang sudah ia rasakan sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Perasaan yang berawal dari rasa kagum dari seorang anak perempuan kepada pangeran pujaannya itu semakin lama semakin menguat dan membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika saja perasaan itu bersambut, maka itu tak jadi soal, masalahnya jutru lebih pelik dari itu. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya. Andai saja ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda lain, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan akan menjadi kisah yang akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Tapi tidak, disinilah ia, terpuruk memikirkan bagaimana caranya melupakan perasaan cinta yang sudah ia rasakan selama 15 tahun.

Sejak dulu perasaan cintanya pada pria Uchiha itu selalu membuatnya lemah, ia ingat saat Ia pingsan ketika menghadapi genjutsu Kakashi _sensei_ karena ilusi yang dibuat gurunya tentang Sasuke, tangisan yang selalu ia keluarkan saat pria itu ada dan tidak ada disampingnya.

_Aku bahkan hampir menghianati Konoha karena dirimu, memanfaatkan Naruto hanya demi membawamu kembali, aku sudah menjadi orang jahat, ne Sasuke-kun. Dan yang menyedihkan, meski aku sudah melakukan itu semua kau tetap tidak akan pernah melirikku._

Ia melakukan itu semua hanya karena perasaan cintanya pada Sang Uchiha muda. Ini _sangat menyedihkan_. Sebagai salah seorang _kunoichi_ yang kemampuannya diakui didunia ninja seharusnya ia sangat mengetahui peraturan utama seorang ninja. Ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya. Menyedihkan memang, tapi itu memang konsekwensi untuk menjadi seorang ninja, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu itu, Sakura?

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, berharap dengan demikian semua bisa menjadi lebih baik. Dia ingin melupakan segalanya, andai saja ia bisa. Ah, bukankah dirinya seorang ninja medis? Mungkin- mungkin saja ia bisa membuat obat yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan, atau mungkin ia bisa mempelajari _genjutsu_ yang dapat membuat semua hal yang ia ingin lupakan menjadi lenyap dari ingatannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan tersenyum lirih. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, itu- itu begitu menyedihkan. Meskipun tak lebih menyedihkan daripada perasaan cintanya yang konyol itu.

"Sakura-_san_, _daijobu ka_?" tanya Hinata khawatir, akura bertingkah aneh sejak berangkat dari Konoha, dan kini ia merasa bahwa Sakura semakin ganjil. sudah 10 menit ia memperhatikan prilaku Sakura yang ia rasa ganjil sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kondisi itu dimulai saat salju mulai turun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Daijobu_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lirih, Hinata nampaknya tidak percaya akan ucapannya, ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut akan tetapi tidak jadi setelah melihat Kiba memberikan isyarat kepadanya berupa gelengan kepala. Sepertinya tidak hanya Hinata yang menyadari sikap aneh Sakura. Sakura menatap langit yang tertutupi oleh segumpulan awan tebal, salju sudah mulai berhenti turun. "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke desa sekarang," putus Sakura secara sepihak. Kedua rekannya hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa mereka setuju. Sakura segera bangkit dan mulai mempersiapkan diri, segera setelah Hinata dan Kiba serta Akamaru tentu saja- mulai berlari melompati pohon satu ke pohon lainnya, Sakura segera menyusul mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap kearah pohon Sakura tempatnya bersandar tadi, pohon itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Pohon Sakura itu terlihat mati ditengah-tengah kungkungan salju putih. Sakura mendecih, ia merasa bahkan alam pun seolah-olah tengah mengejeknya saat ini.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu gerbang masuk Konoha. Kiba sudah menyapa Kotetsu yang sedang berjaga dipintu gerbang desa. Melalui tempatnya berdiri sekarang Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Konoha sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, semua warganya tampak terburu-buru menuju ke suatu tempat sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia sudah memutuskannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia harus bisa bertahan dan menghadapi kenyataan. Sepahit apapun itu. Ia harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, objek cinta matinya akan bertunangan dengan seorang _miko_, bukan dirinya. Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi dirinya yang meskipun beberapa belas tahun telah berlalu tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan pria Uchiha itu, walaupun ia tahu, sangat tahu melebihi siapapun bahwa dia, Haruno Sakura takkan mungkin bersatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena dia adalah Sakura musim semi, sedangkan Sasuke adalah salju musim dingin.

"Sakura tidak akan pernah mekar di tengah-tengah salju musim dingin kan, Sasuke_-kun_?" yah setidaknya ia mungkin bisa benar-benar membuat obat atau mempelajari _genjutsu_ amnesia itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage, untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya kepada rekan setimnya, ia memutuskan untuk melapor ke kantor hokage sendirian dan menyuruh Hinata, Kiba, serta Akamaru untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka dan langsung mengistirahatkan badan mereka. Selama perjalanan banyak penduduk desa yang tersenyum dan menyapa dirinya ramah, sebagai ninja medis yang sering bertugas di rumah sakit, hampir semua penduduk desa mengena kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Gadis manis yang berbakat dan ramah, itu julukan yang diberikan penduduk desa kepadanya.

**-Winter Blossom-**

"Masuk," ujar Tsunade saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya, ketika pintu itu terbuka dia bisa melihat Sakura, murid didik kebanggaannya memasuki ruangannya dengan ragu. Tsunade menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tajam, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari tatapan tajam Tsunade, dia sangat tahu bahwa saat ini gurunya sedang marah padanya. "Sebelum aku menceramahimu, ada yang ingin kau katakan nona muda?" sindir Tsunade tajam.

"_Go.. Gomen nasai Shisou_," Ujar Sakura sambil merema kedua tangannya gugup

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu kan nona muda? Sengaja mengundur waktu kepulangan ke desa di saat-saat seperti ini"

"_Go.. gomen_..," ujar Sakura lirih

"Empat hari! Kau menunda kepulanganmu selama empat hari! Meskipun itu merupakan misi tingkat S, dengan kemampuanmu ditambah dengan gadis Hyuuga dan bocah Inuzuka itu aku rasa paling telat kalian dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga hari saja!" Tsunade meminum sakenya untuk menenangkan amarahnya, Shizune berusaha menghentikan tingkah gurunya itu dengan susah payah "Dan kau memilih waktu yang salah nona muda, saat ini kita sedang disibukkan dengan pesta pertunangan si Uchiha dan miko itu, kau semakin membuatku sakit kepala!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Tsunade berdecih pelan melihat tingkah muridnya "Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Uchiha. Tapi ingat Sakura, aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi lemah seperti ini. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan. Dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain, dia tidak menyukaimu," air mata Sakura mengalir deras mendengar ucapan Tsunade, ia tahu.. ia tahu bahwa gurunya berkata benar, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Lupakanlah dia," satu kata dari Tsunade membuat Sakura menatap gurunya dengan geram, dia ingin berteriak kepada gurunya, berkata bahwa itu tidak semudah yang gurunya katakan, ia ingin memaki gurunya karena ia menganggap gurunya tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan, akan tetapi setelah melihat tatapan pedih Tsunade ia menelan kata-katanya. Gurunya peduli, Tsunade sengaja berkata kejam demi dirinya.

"_Wakatta_, Maafkan aku _shisou_. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya," kata-kata itu terucap lirih seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata di pipinya. Tsunade memeluknya erat.

_Menangislah Sakura, menagislah dan kemudian lupakan dirinya_

Hari ini merupakan hari pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan sang miko, pesta pertunangan itu dilakukan secara meriah ditengah-tengah desa. Semua penduduk Konoha diundang dalam pesta pertunangan tersebut, semua orang bergembira. Pesta pertunangan akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lag, Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya melihat kearah luar. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut saat melihat Pohon Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan training. Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

Suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya menyadarkannya, hanya sepersekian detik ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis dan ia sudah tidak menemukannya lagi dibawah pohon Sakura. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan jendela dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya ia memandang lagi kearah jendela kamarnya.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang terluka, akan tetapi raut wajah itu kembali datar seperti semula dalam hitungan detik. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar termasuk dirimu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir kau dapat melihat Haruno Sakura.

**-Winter Blossom-**

**TBC**

Okeeee.. sebenernya ini merupakan fict lanjutan **The prodigy**. Fict **Winter Blossom** ini sebenernya dibuat pertama, terus baru aku buat yang **The Prodigy**. Sesuai permintaan beberapa reviewer aku bikin sekuel the prodigy setelh mengedit hampir 70% dari plot awal cerita **Winter Blossom**. Bagi yang membaca **Winter Blossom** yang pertama pasti tahu perbedaannya. Ehehehe, maaf ya. Fict ini aku edit dengan mempertimbangkan concrit yang diberikan oleh para pembaca **Winter Blossom** sebelumnya. Aku harap fict ini ga terlalu mengecewakan kalian. Dan maaf karena fict ini multichap #ojigi. Oh ya, ada yang berkenan membantuku buat jadi beta read ga? Aku selalu typo soalnya

Dan ini balasan ku buat reviewer The Prodigy dan Winter Blossom (yang ga log in)

Azu: sedih ya? Yeeey berhasil berhasil horeey! Aku kira ga ada yang bakalan sedih ngebaca fict abal-abalku itu.. terima kasih banget ya, plis concrit lagi di fict ini

Ma lover: happy ending ya? Hmm pengennya sih aku nyiksa Sasuke hohohoho.. aku itu cenderung bikin plot cerita yang tragis-tragis sih… semoga aja penyakitku itu ga kambuh di cerita ini, kasin si Sakuranya juga soalnya.. plis review dan berikan concrit ya MA-chan..


	2. Gone

**Gone**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura**

**Rated T, CANON, OOC, typo**

_I made the Uchiha really out of character in this chappie. I'm so sorry, Im lack of idea this time_

* * *

"_Suka.. aku menghindarimu karena menyukaimu"_

Di sebuah ruangan yang simpel tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah. Raut wajahnya yang seharusnya tenang dan damai saat terlelap kini cenderung pucat dan dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"_Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukai Haruno Sakura"_

"_Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak boleh menyukaimu"_

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah diatas ranjangnya, dia sedang tertidur –tentu saja– tapi kini nampaknya ia sedang bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sudah ia alami dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir.

"_Sayonara ne Sasuke-kun, kau pasti akan bahagia,"_

Sasuke terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun dengan cepat, menandakan bahwa ia bernafas dengan cepat dan berat. Dengan wajah pucat ia menutup kedua telinganya.

_Ini hanya mimpi_

Sasuke melihat kearah jam meja yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Sasuke berjalan dengan lunglai kekamar mandi miliknya untuk membasuh wajahnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Nampak refleksi dirinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, dan ia mendapati bahwa terdapat sisa-sisa air mata dipipi. Dengan gusar Sasuke membasuh wajah dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Dengan gugup Sasuke meminum segelas air yang memang ia sediakan didekat ranjangnya.

Sudah setahun sejak kau terakhir melihat gadis merah muda itu dibawah pohon yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Saat itu adalah saat pertunanganmu dengan sang miko, kau melihat dia dibawah pohon itu memandangmu dengan pandangan yang sama saat ia mengatakan bahwa kau akan berbahagia dengan sang miko, ya wajah terluka yang sama. Kau menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranmu. Kau tahu, sekarang kau nampak seperti orang yang sedang frustasi berat, seperti seseorang yang tengah mengalami patah hati. Hei, jangan katakan kau juga menyukainya. Kau sudah menolaknya, itu artinya kau tidak boleh menyukainya.

Tanpa sengaja kau menatap foto tim 7 milikmu yang kau letakkan diatas meja, tanpa sadar kau menjadi teringat saat kalian masih berupa bocah-bocah berumur 13 tahun, melakukan misi bersama, naruto yang sering melakukan kekonyolannya– baiklah sampai sekarang dia masih sering bertingkah konyol– serta Sakura yang menatapmu penuh damba dan memuja. Dengan gusar kau menyentakkan tanganmu, membuat foto penuh kenangan itu terlempar dari tempat awalnya. Kau dan aku sama-sama heran dengan kondisi ini, ini bukanlah kali pertama gadis itu tidak ada dikeseharianmu, kau sempat meninggalkannya selama kurun waktu tiga tahun. Ini baru menginjak tahun pertama sejak ia pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerang kesal, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, kau menderita insomnia hampir selama setahun, kau tidak berani memejamkan mata karena setiap kau memejamkan mata kau melihat wajah gadis itu sedang tersenyum pedih padamu, setiap kau berusaha berkonsentrasi kau justru mendengar kalimat–kalimat perpisahannya padamu. Obat yang diberikan oleh ninja medis di rumah sakit untuk mengatasi insomniamu tidak terlalu berguna. Kau depresi, kacau, dan tampak menyedihkan. Kau harus bisa mengatasi ini.

Kau memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini dengan Kakashi, mungkin mantan gurumu itu bisa memberikan sedikit pencerahan padamu. Dan kau pun pergi menuju ke _apato_ mantan gurumu itu, tanpa memikirkan konsekwensi bahwa sang guru akan menertawakan kebodohan pertama dari klan Uchiha.

"Jadi kau sering menghayal tentang Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi _sensei_ sambil menyeruput ocha hangat miliknya.

"Teringat, bukan menghayal," koreksi Sasuke sambil menatap Kakashi kesal

"Hee, jadi kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Kakashi sensei sambil menunjukkan tatapan menggoda dan entah mengapa, kurasa kalian pun tahu, Kakashi mulai membaca kembali buku favoritnya "Kau menghayal, baiklah hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau mengingat Sakura justru disaat kau sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain?" Kakashi memberikan tatapan menghina dari balik buku Icha-icha paradise yang sedang ia baca. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan mata dengan gurunya, ah maksudku mantan gurunya itu. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, ia menutup buku miliknya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini denganku?"

"Kau guruku," ujar Sasuke dingin

"Dan aku juga gurunya, kau tahu saat ini kau sedang membicarakan muridku yang paling manis, mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya-"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya," potong Sasuke dingin, Kakashi menatapnya tajam dan dingin

"Kau _bertingkah_ seolah-olah kau menyukainya saat kau sudah menolaknya dengan kejam," Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu "Berkali-kali. Kau menolak Sakura berkali-kali, menyakitinya. Dan sekarang kau datang mengeluh padaku dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah pria yang paling menderita"

"Aku tidak bertingkah seperti itu," Kakashi menghela nafas berat, ia menatap foto tim 7 miliknya yang sengaja ia letakkan di sebuah _buffet_ yang ada di ruang tamu _apato_ miliknya. Ia teringat saat murid-muridnya yang lucu itu masih bertingkah polos, oh baiklah mungkin ambisi dan dendam Sasuke bukan termasuk sifat polos untuk bocah berusia 13 tahun, tapi tetap saja – "Kakashi _sensei_," panggilan Sasuke menyadarkan khayalan Kakashi, dengan canggung ia mengambil gelas berisi ocha miliknya, dan meminumnya kembali.

"Ehm maaf, tiba-tiba aku teringat kalian pada saat berusia 13 tahun, dan ya Sasuke kau bertingkah seperti itu"

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana hening melingkupi _apato_ Kakashi. Kakashi dapat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang kacau, wajahnya yang pucat, kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam, alis mata yang berkerut serta bibir yang terkatup erat. Mungkin kondisi Sasuke tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke yang biasanya, tapi jika kau benar-benar mengenalnya kau pasti tahu jika keturunan akhir Uchiha tersebut sedang frustasi. Kakashi mengenal dengan baik muridnya itu, dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus membantu muridnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menghayal– baiklah maafkan aku, sejak kapan kau teringat padanya?"

"Sembilan bulan lalu," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang lukisan yang tergantung di dinding _apato_ Kakashi, entah mengapa tapi ia tidak ingin menatap Kakashi untuk saat ini

"Itu berarti tiga bulan sejak ia pergi, kenapa kau baru teringat padanya setelah tiga bulan– ah, karena Hokage kelima ya," Kakashi teringat sembilan bulan yang lalu, tiga bulan setelah pertunangan Sasuke diadakan, hokage kelima memanggil tim 7 untuk datang kekantornya, itu berarti memanggil dirinya selaku _sensei_ dalam tim itu, Naruto, Sai, dan tentu saja Sasuke. Tak banyak yang dikatakan oleh Hokage kelima, dia hanya berkata bahwa dia lelah dengan seluruh anggota tim 7 yang menanyakan tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba tak terlihat lagi di desa, Hokage meminta mereka untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Sakura, karena ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa untuk melakukan sesuatu.

_Ah Hokage kelima berkata bahwa ia lelah dengan pertanyaan dari seluruh anggota tim 7, apakah itu berarti Sasuke juga bertanya tentang Sakura?_

Kakashi dapat melihat bahwa kini Sasuke sedang menatap foto tim 7 dengan tatapan yang.. Ah, mungkin, mungkin saja Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura. Kakashi berdeham ringan, berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke kembali "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja.." Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir. Kakashi tersentak ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke memikirkan Sakura hingga seperti ini "Hei _sensei_ jika aku mencintainya, apakah aku salah?"

"Kau mencintainya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, meskipun begitu Kakashi dapat melihat rasa pedih dari mata Sasuke. "Kalau kau mencintai Sakura, mengapa kau menolaknya dan justru bertunangan dengan gadis lain?"

"Karena itu lebih baik bagi dia dan Konoha," Kakashi ingin bertanya lebih dalam lagi, namun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mau berkata lebih dari ini. Bagi seorang Uchiha, menceritakan perasaannya pada orang lain sudah merupakan aib yang sangat dihindari, oleh sebab itu Kakashi tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke lebih dari ini.

"Kau bisa memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan sang miko"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Kalau kau menyukai Sakura, kau seharusnya memutuskan–"

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Sasuke keras kepala

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantumu Sasuke," Sasuke melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengela nafas dengan berat, Sasuke tahu akan hal ini, dia tidak datang ke Kakashi untuk meminta jalan keluar dari apa yang ia rasakan, karena ia tahu tidak ada jalan keluar untuk apa yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pencerahan darimu"

"Pencerahan? Pencerahan apa yang kau inginkan? Pencerahan dengan mengatakan bahwa yang kau rasakan ini perasaan cinta? Sasuke, sebelum kau datang ke _apato_ku kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan pada Sakura bukan?"

Kakashi sedang mengatur perbekalannya untuk misi yang baru diterimanya dari hokage kelima saat ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Sasuke pagi tadi, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia akan mendapati salah seorang muridnya akan menyukai Sakura, ah tentu saja ia tidak membicarakan tentang Naruto, sejak dulu Naruto sudah memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura, tapi tentang muridnya yang satu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak dulu ia hanya mendapati bahwa dalam timnya kisah cinta yang ada hanyalah kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang pada saat itu Kakashi yakin hanya merupakan kisah cinta monyet dari para bocah-bocah berumur 13 tahun. Ia terkejut saat beberapa tahun kemudian mendapati bahwa Sakura masih terjebak dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sungguh ia juga tidak mengerti, masih menyimpan perasaan suka pada satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka. Akan tetapi terdapat sedikit perbedaan pada tingkah mereka, Sakura yang tidak lagi bertingkah seperti seorang _fans_ kepada idolanya, ia justru cenderung berpura-pura sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, dan Naruto yang berkorban demi perasaan teman setimnya. Itu membuat Kakashi yakin, rasa cinta yang ada di tim 7 bukanlah cinta monyet seperti yang ia kira dulu. Dan kini ia lebih terkejut saat mendapati fakta bahwa satu-satunya pria yang membuat kondisi percintaan di timnya seperti ini ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepada sang gadis, akan tetapi ia menutupinya.

Satu hal yang Kakashi tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke justru menutupi perasaannya kepada Sakura? Bukankah Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke justru bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Kakashi mengerang kesal, kenapa justru murid-muridnya memiliki kisah percintaan yang rumit, sedangkan ia sebagai sang guru tidak memiliki satu pun kisah cinta.

_Kalau seperti ini aku kan tidak bisa memberi nasihat yang cukup baik buat kalian_

Hei Kakashi lebih baik sekarang kau mencari kisah cinta diluar sana!

**-Gone-**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam di warung ramen Ichiraku, keputusan yang salah kurasa, karena jika kau ingin menenangkan diri hindari- sungguh hindari warung ramen. Karena disana kau akan menemukan

.

.

.

"_Teme_! Kau akan makan disini juga? Syukurlah! Aku juga akan makan disni, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku– hei _teme_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, bukannya mengiyakan ajakannya, Sasuke jutsru pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara, akhir-akhir ini kan dia aneh," sungut Naruto sambil memakan ramen miliknya, "Apalagi besok sang miko akan datang berkunjung"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke apato miliknya, entah kenapa bukannya memilih jalan yang langsung menuju ke _apato_ miliknya, ia justru memilih jalan memutar. Kecerobohannya memilih jalan pulang memaksanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kini ia melewati tempat yang sama yang membuatnya teringat dengan Sakura. Dua kejadian terjadi ditempat yang sama. Pertama saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan desa, dan yang kedua setahun yang lalu saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ah kini ia sadar, alasan yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini setelah Sakura pergi bukanlah karena ia tidak bisa menghadapi hari dimana Sakura tidak bisa ia lihat lagi, karena dia sudah pernah mengalaminya dulu. Selama tiga tahun, dan dia bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Tapi karena saat ini Sakura _lah_ yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, bukan dirinya. Ia takut akan perasaan sendiri dan ditinggalkan. Ia sudah pernah ditinggakan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi sebelumnya, ia tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi, terlalu menyakitkan.

_Hei apakah berlebihan jika aku berharap kau selalu ada disampingku, Sakura? Walaupun hanya sebagai teman.. setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu._

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Lagi, ia memimpikan hal yang sama malam ini, Sasuke menutup mata dan menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya, tapi masih saja ia dapat mengingat gadis itu, mendengarnya. Ia masih bisa melihat tatapan pilu dari mata Sakura, ia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar tangisannya. Ia masih mengingatnya. Dengan gusar Sasuke melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya, merasa belum puas ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melempar semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Satu jam keudian _apato_ milik Sasuke yang biasanya rapi dan teratur menjadi berantakan. Pecahan barang terdapat di setiap sudut _apato _miliknya. Di sebuah sofa nampak Sasuke terduduk lesu, tatapannya kosong, nampak air mata tengah mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu _apato_ Sasuke, tak beberapa lama kemudian nampak seorang gadis masuk ke _apato_ miliknya. Itu Sang miko. Miko tersebut terkejut mendapati _apato_ milik Sasuke dalam kondisi berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan pecahan berbagai barang. Sang miko melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san daijobuka_?" tanyanya khawatir

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri saat ini," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menatap wajah sang miko

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu padaku, kita bertunangan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah bersifat egois, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku menyukaimu. Belajarlah untuk menerimaku karena hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang," ujar sang miko, sesudah itu ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di _apato_ miliknya. Sebelum sang miko pergi Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat wajah sang miko, Sasuke sadar bahwa Sang miko kini tengah menahan air mata miliknya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan Sasuke merasa bahwa kini ia telah menjelma menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia.

_Kuso_

Sebuah hantaman keras pada meja, membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua.

**-TBC-**

* * *

a/n: 2109 without the title, disclaimer and this chitchat..

urgh, maaaf banget aku udah bikin Sasuke benar-benar OOC di chappie ini, aku pengen bikin gambarin kondisi Sasuke saat Sakura pergi. Dan aku berhasil menggambarkannya dengan lebaynya. Oh god, mana mungkin seorang uchiha depresi dan curhat masalah percintaan ke senseinya? Rasanya bener-bener bikin emosi, tapi aku bener-bener kehabian ide untuk chappie ini. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang tidak menyukai karakter Sasuke di chap ini. Aku kehabisan ide soalnya bener-bener putus asa dengan keberlangsungan pair ini di manga naruto, apalagi sejak dapat kabar Naruto hampir tamat. Tuhan, aku ga siap baca endingnyaaaa..

Ah maaf kan aku yang justru curhat ngalor ngidul. Ini balasan buat review kalian di chappie sebelumnya

**ichi . ruki**: maaaaf, aku juga ga tau nama mikonya siapa, sebenernya pada awalnya aku ingin menggunakan nama shion, tapi karakter shion ga cocok buat karakter sang miko. Ada saran? Pliiisss.., makasih udah di fav, review lagi ya..

**Kembang Cherry**: tenang aja, mereka pasti bersatu kok, plotnya udah ada.. tenang aja review lagi ya…

**GARLIC**: terima kasih sudah mau review di fict abal-abalku. cepet update ya? Urgh, aku ga bisa janji sih.. tapi kuusahain seminggu sekali untuk update. (oke aku tahu chap ini telat banget, gomenne). Review lagi ya

**Yoo-chan**: hehehe ga papa, yang penting kamu kemaren udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi ya dan untuk concritnya makasih banget. Semoga sekarang ga ada typonya #berharap

**Fiyui-chan**: maaf pertunangannya tetap berlangsuung, tapi tetep baca fict ini ya.. sekarang tahu kan maksudnya kenapa Sasuke ga bisa lihat Sakura lagi? Oke mungkin belum begitu jelas, tapi chappie selanjutnya bakalan tahu makud kalimatku itu. Eniwei endingnya tetep Sasusaku kok , so keep read and review yaaa..

**Kirana**: siip, ini udah lanjut! Read and review ya..

**Himetsuka**: iya dan chappie yang ini menceritakan kegalauan Sasuke.. fufufufu. Iya aku usahain fict ini happy ending kok, setidaknya bagi Sakura..

**Guest**: iya Sakuranya sedih.. ini udah update, read and review lagi ya

_Makasih buat reviewer, and silent reader_

Seperti biasanya aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan review, concrit, kritik, dan saran sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan fict ini.. terima kasih

n.b buat yang bingung bayangin gimana cowok nangis (apalagi Sasuke) tolong lihat videonya outsider yang judulnya loner. aku ngelihat video itu buat ide Sasuke nangis #dichidori

**Sign, putri**


	3. Choice

**Choice**

Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura

Rated T, CANON, OOC

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju _apato_ milik Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Sudah hampir setahun ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh, ia juga bisa melihat kantung mata tebal berwarna hitam milik sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh sejak hari pertunangannya. Ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak Sakura tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan mereka. Kondisi itu semakin parah sejak Tsunade mengumpulkan tim 7 dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Saat mendengar berita dari Hokage kelima itu, tentu saja Naruto tak terima. Ia hampir saja berteriak dan membuat kekacauan di kantor Hokage, jika saat itu ia tidak melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat dan meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan kondisi seperti mayat hidup, ia mungkin akan melakukannya. Saat itu ia sadar, Sakura lah penyebab tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Naruto tahu, sejak dulu Sakura akan selalu menyukai Sasuke, itulah sebabnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk melihat Sakura, dan berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan membalas perasaan cinta Sakura. Naruto cukup puas dengan kondisi itu, setidaknya ia bahagia karena bisa melihat kedua orang sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya berbahagia. Oleh sebab itu ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati kabar pertunangan antara Sasuke dan sang miko. Ia ingin menghajar sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, akan tetapi saat itu Kakashi menasehatinya dan berhasil meyakinkannya, bahwa jika perasaan tidak bisa segampang itu dipaksakan. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk membalas perasaan Sakura. Ia bisa saja memaksa Sasuke kembali ke desa, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frutasi, bukankah seharusnya kepulangan Sasuke merupakan awal kegembiraan bagi tim 7? Mengapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Sejak Sasuke pulang ke desa, kondisi tim 7 justru menjadi kacau. Sakura yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh dan menghilang, Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan wanita yang menurut Naruto aneh. _H__ei! Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bertunangan?_ ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Kakashi_ sensei_ yang sering menghindarinya, dan Sai yang sering lenyap entah kemana.

_Apakah lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa? Mungkin dengan begitu kami semua tetap bisa berkhayal bahwa keadaan akan membaik dengan kepulangan Sasuke_

Ah, kini ia merasa sudah menjadi seorang sahabat yang kejam hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa tim 7 akan menjadi baik-baik saja apabila Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Naruto sambil menendang sekaleng kosong minuman yang berada di tengah jalan

**Klontang**

**Buk**

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura yang tidak enak berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Saat Naruto berbalik, ia bisa melihat Ino sedang meremas kaleng yang tadi ia tendang, ia juga bisa melihat ruam merah di kening gadis pirang itu.

"Gawat! tu.. tunggu dulu Ino, aku tidak sengaja! Aku kira aku menendang kaleng itu ke kotak sampah," ujar Naruto sambil mundur teratur, menghindari Ino yang kini makin mendekat kearahnya

"Hoo, jadi kau kira aku tempat sampah, begitu? Na-ru-toooooo!" dan pada sore hari yang cerah itu terdengar teriakan menyayat hati yang berasal dari Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruto berhasil sampai didepan _apato_ milik Sasuke. Naruto berhasil sampai dengan kondisi… erm, yang mengenaskan. Lihat saja jaket kesayangannya yang sudah compang-camping dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bengkak yang berwarna merah keunguan.

"Sialan, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Ino memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Sakura-_chan_," dengan emosi Naruto mengetuk pintu _apato_ Sasuke, berharap ia bisa mengobati lukanya di rumah sahabatnya itu. Lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibukakan. Naruto mau saja pulang, akan tetapi ia merasakan cakra sahabatnya itu didalam _apato_. Iseng, Naruto mencoba membuka pintu _apato_ milik Sasuke.

Terbuka, Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seceroboh ini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam _apato_ milik Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Kondisi _apato_ milik Sasuke benar-benar berantakan, semua barang-barang berhamburan, pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana, serta meja yang terbelah dua. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat.

_Sial, jangan-jangan Sasuke diserang oleh ninja lain!_

Naruto berlari ke arah cakra Sasuke berada, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Akan tetapi Naruto terpaku saat melihat sahabatnya itu tidak berada dalam kondisi yang ia takutkan. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang duduk dilantai kamarnya dan sedang bersandar di dinding. Matanya terbuka tapi seakan kosong tak bernyawa. Oke, mungkin Sasuke memang baik-baik saja, tapi itu secara fisik, bukan secara psikis. Ah, tampaknya Naruto tetap harus menarik ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja secara fisik, lihat saja kedua tangan Sasuke yang terluka dan berwarna merah karena darah itu.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Ok, ini pemandangan yang cukup aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menampik tangan Naruto yang ingin membantunya berdiri. "Kakashi menyuruhmu kemari, huh?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama guru mereka itu?

"Tidak, aku datang karena merasa aneh dengan sifatmu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang sengaja ia tarik dan letakkan di depan Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang berantakan miliknya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia bingung. Apakah ia harus menceritakan kisahnya kepada Naruto? Kakashi yang notabene _sensei _mereka saja tidak bisa memberinya jalan keluar, apalagi teman setimnya ini. Tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, jika aku tidak mengenal dirimu, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang patah hati dengan Sakura-_chan_,"

"Perkataanmu sama dengan Kakashi,'' ujar Sasuke datar

"Wah, bahkan Kakashi _sensei_ memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, itu mengerikan kau tahu," jawab Naruto berusaha untuk bercanda dan mencairkan suasana. Sayang sekali, suasana justru bertambah hening. "Lalu, apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke yang justru memilih untuk tidak menatap kearah Naruto. "Hei, itu bohong kan? Jika kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_ kau tentu sudah bersama dengannya. Bukannya malah bertunangan dengan gadis asing itu," Naruto dapat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Emosi Naruto memuncak, ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, mengangkat keturunan terakir uchiha itu beberapa centimeter diatas tanah. "Kau bercanda kan? Kau tahu alasan Sakura-_chan_ menghilang bukan? Tanpa ia berkata pun semuanya tahu bahwa ia menghilang karena ia tidak mau melihat pertunanganmu dengan gadis lain, dan kini dengan seenaknya kau ingin berkata bahwa kau menyukainya?"

"Maaf," satu ucapan dari Sasuke, dan Naruto tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi benar. Dengan emosi Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

**Buakh!**

Terdengar suara yang keras. Tubuh Sasuke kini terlempar ke ruangan disebelah kamarnya. Naruto merasa emosi. Ia masih terima jika Sasuke berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sakura dan membuat dirinya patah hati, asal Sakura bahagia. Ia juga masih bisa terima jika Sasuke menolak Sakura karena ia mencintai gadis lain, jika itu memang kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak terima dengan kondisi saat ini. Ia seolah-olah diejek oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena merasa tidak enak padaku?" ujar Naruto penuh emosi, ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apakah kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena merasa kasihan padaku? JAWAB AKU UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" satu tendangan Naruto arahkan ke perut Sasuke. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari pria bermata safir itu. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"_Dobe_, satu-satunya alasan aku menolaknya adalah karena aku tidak pantas untuknya," Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari mulut seorang Uchiha yang memiliki _prestige_ dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Ha, kau bercanda! Kau yang selalu mengejek dan menghinaku. Kini kau berkata bahwa kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena kau tidak percaya diri? cih"

"Aku mantan ninja pelarian Naruto, tidak pantas untuknya. Aku diliputi kegelapan,"

"Dulu. Dulu kau diliputi kegelapan! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin melepaskan apa yang kau inginkan dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Yuki"

"Hah! aku sudah menduganya. Bukan kau yang tidak pantas untuk Sakura-_chan_, tapi kau yang merasa bahwa Sakura-_chan _tidak pantas untukmu. Kau hanya mencari pembelaan Sasuke!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, dia meludahkan darah yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Sasuke

"Ha! kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya kau kesal karena aku berhasil mengetahui alasan utamamu!"

"Jika aku melepaskan Yuki maka kemungkinan besar akan timbul perang, puas kau?" Naruto terdiam mndengar ucapan Sasuke

"Perang?"

"Meskipun dia bukan seorang penerus kerajaan, tetap saja ia seorang putri. Menolak lamaran dari orang seperti dia sama saja dengan menyulut perang. Kau tahu itu kan? Para tetua desa tentunya tak akan membiarkanku begitu saja," Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di dinding

"Kau pernah mengkhianati desa karena dendam, apakah kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau bisa melawan mereka? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, pada Kakashi _sensei_, pada kami _rookie_ 7! kami pasti akan membantumu!"

"_Wakatta_, tapi aku ninja pelarian Naruto," Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah bagi desa," jelas Sasuke

"Meskipun kau tidak menyukai gadis itu?"

"Setidaknya satu perang bisa terhindarkan," jawab Sasuke pedih

"Dan kau mengorbankan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau tahu, aku juga mengorbankan perasaanku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Menyembunyikan perasaan pada orang yang paling kau sayangi hanya agar semuanya berjalan lancer. Menahan perasaan suka yang ingin meluap hingga terasa sesak," ujar Sasuke sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Ah bukankah saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya dulu ia juga hampir mengatakan hal yang sama? Rasa suka yang menyesakkan. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa Sakura-_chan_ menyukaimu," Naruto jongkok, berusaha menyamakan tinggi mereka. Ia menatap mata Sasuke secara lurus, "Hei _teme_, apakah kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menjadi Sakura-_chan_? ia melihatmu memilih gadis lain tepat dihadapannya. Selama 15 tahun ia merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa kau menyukainya. Setidaknya kau sedikit terhibur karena tahu bahwa Sakura-_chan_ menyukaimu, tapi Sakura-_chan_? Ia selalu berpikir bawa kau tidak pernah menyukainya, atau bahkan menganggapnya ada. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan?" Sasuke tersentak, ia merasa ditampar. "Penderitaan Sakura tidak bisa disamakan dengan dirimu _teme_. Pikirkanlah hal ini baik-baik. Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu, aku akan memanggil Hinata-_chan_ kemari untuk mengobatimu." Dan dengan sekejap mata Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercenung memikirkan ucapan Naruto

_Hei, mana yang kau pilih? Menjadi seorang pria yang tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai gadis yang kau tahu bahwa ia juga mencintaimu. Atau menjadi seorang gadis yang hanya tahu bahwa seumur hidup, sang pria yang ia cintai tak pernah menganggapnya ada?_

**-Choice-**

Gadis berambut hitam itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia menangis semalaman. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika tunangannya ternyata tidak pernah menyukainya. Ia teringat satu tahun lalu saat ia akan menggajukan lamaran pada Sasuke. Pada awalnya ia sedikit ragu-ragu saat mengatakan pada _kaa-san_ serta _tou_-_san_nya bahwa ia ingin mereka berdua melamar Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa kini Uchiha Sasuke tengah mencari calon istri. Kedua orang tua yang selalu memanjakannya pun mengabulkannya, mereka melamar sang pemuda Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berharap, karena pada saat Uchiha Sasuke bertugas mengawalnya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan padanya. Tapi alangkah bahagianya saat utusan dari kerajaannya mengatakan bahwa sang Uchiha menerima perjodohan itu! Tentu saja ia bahagia, siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapati kabar bahwa kau akan menikahi orang yang kau cintai?

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, pertunangan mereka yang dilaksanakan di Konoha juga berlangsung dengan meriah, semua warga Konoha merayakan pertunangan mereka. Memang ia merasa aneh karena pada saat pesta pertunangan berlangsung Hokage kelima justru tidak datang, beberapa teman tunangannya menatapnya tajam, dan sahabat dekat tunangannya justru mencari keberadaan gadis lain yang menurut pria itu seharusnya datang ke pesta pertunangan mereka. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah yang aneh, yang walaupun Yuki akui selama pesta pertunangan itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tapi bukankah itu memang watak sang pemuda?

"_Hime-sama_, waktunya anda makan malam," Yuki bisa mendengar suara Jirou-_san_ pelayan pribadinya. Makan? Yang benar saja. Untuk saat ini bergerak pun ia tidak mau!

Yuki berusaha mengingat kejadian setahun terakhir ini. Setelah pesta pertunangan itu, Yuki baru merasakan beberapa keanehan, seperti teman-teman tunangannya yang hanya memanggilnya "sang miko", Yuki masih bisa menolerir hal itu. Toh ia bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan teman-temannya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tapi ternyata sang tunangan pun hanya memangilnya dengan sebutan "_hime-sama_". Ia masih berusaha bersabar. Akan tetapi kesabarannya habis dan emosinya meledak, saat kemarin ia berkunjung ke _apato_ Uchiha Sasuke dan menemukan fakta bahwa sang pria tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai gadis lain. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi sang miko. Ia benci ini.

_Bolehkah aku bersikap egois untuk sekali ini saja Kami-sama?_

Yuki terbangun sangat cahaya matahari pagi menimpa kedua bola matanya yang tertutup. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Jirou-_san_ yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya tersenyum kepadanya

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membangunkan anda, _Hime-sama_, apakah anda ingin menikmati sarapan saat ini?" Yuki melenguh pelan, ia tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini. Ia melihat ke arah Jirou-_san_ yang sedang menunggu jawabannya sambil tersenyum, melihat senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jirou-_san_ mau tak mau membuat Yuki teringat pada salah satu teman Sasuke yang sering tersenyum, siapa namanya?

"Jirou, kau sudah menjadi pelayan pribadiku sejak aku masih kecil, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Tentu _hime-sama_,"

"Apakah menurutmu aku egois?" hening sejenak sebelum Jirou-_san_ menjawab

"Jika dibandingan dengan Kyou-_sama_, _hime-sama_ sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai orang yang egois," Yuki teringat dengan kakaknya Kyou, yang selalu ingin agar permintaannya dikabulkan. Ia selalu mengalah jika Kyou menginginkan apa yang juga diinginkannya, karena ia tahu kedua orang tuanya akan lebih mengabulkan keinginan Kyou. Kyou adalah putra mahkota. Keinginanannya adalah yang nomor satu. Yuki ingat, saat itu ia sangat membenci Kyou, jika bisa ia bahkan menghindar dan memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kyou. Akan tetapi saat menginjak dewasa sifat egois Kyou perlahan demi perlahan berkurang.

_Egois ya.._

"Apakah jika saat ini aku berubah menjadi egois itu berarti aku sama saja dengan Kyou sebelum dia berubah?" hening, jirou-_san_ tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuki. "Hei Jirou, apakah aku salah jika aku egois terhadap perasaanku sendiri?"

"Tentu tidak _hime-sama_," Yuki tersenyum pedih.

"Aku akan membuat Sasuke-_san_ mencintaiku, sekalipun itu berarti aku harus memaksanya."

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di _apato _miliknya, akan tetapi kini ia tidak sendiri. Beberapa orang dari _rookie_ tujuh, seperti Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba serta Akamaru juga berada di _apato_ milik Sasuke. Mereka bekerja sama merapihkan _apato_ Sasuke. Bukan, tentu saja bukan Sasuke yang meminta mereka agar membersihkan _apato_nya, akan tetapi Naruto yang memintanya. Ia beralasan bahwa ia dan Sasuke menghancurkan _apato_ tersebut saat sedang berlatih bersama.

"Kalian tahu, selama ini aku hanya berfikir bahwa yang bodoh di tim 7 hanya Naruto! aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga sama bodohnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_. Buat apa kalian berlatih disini hah? Kalian tahu kan ada _training field_. Kalian bisa memanfaatkannya!" keluh Ino sambil mengumpulkan pecahan kaca di ruangan tamu.

"Ah, kau cerewet Ino. Naruto dan Sasuke kan tidak memintamu membantu mereka. Naruto hanya meminta Hinata, kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri," ujar Kiba yang langsung diiyakan oleh salah satu _bunshin_ milik Naruto. Ah aku lupa menjelaskan, untuk membereskan _apato_ milik Sasuke, Naruto membentuk empat _bunshin_ yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu jika _apato_ milik Sasuke-_kun_ berantakan seperti ini! Hei, omong-omong kemana perginya sang miko itu? Seharusnya sebagai tunangan kan ia juga membantu membereskan _apato_ milik tunangannya," sungut Ino kesal

"Maafkan aku jika tidak membantu kalian, Yamanaka-_san_," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu _apato_ Sasuke. Yuki berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia menggunakan kimono berwarna biru dengan motif bunga Erika, obi yang ia kenakan berwarna merah menyala, sama seperti warna motif bunga Erika. Rambut panjangnya ia gulung dengan menyisakan beberapa helai. Sasuke melihat ke arah Yuki yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke-_san_."

"Aku sedang membersihkan _apato_," jawab Sasuke dan kemudian kembali tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Yuki

"Aku mohon," ujar Yuki lirih, Sasuke bisa melihat jika Jirou-_san_ menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, ia bisa melihat Naruto berkata "Selesaikan masalahmu," tanpa bersuara kepaanya. Dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Yuki dan keluar _apato_, meninggalkan Yuki yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Argh, aku benci gadis itu!" ujar Ino setelah Sasuke dan Yuki pergi

"Hahaha, bilang saja kau iri dengan sang miko, iya kan Akamaru?" ujar Kiba sambil mengelu punggung Akamaru

"Guk guk," jawab Akamaru

"Iri? Yang benar saja! Kau sendiri bisa lihat kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengacuhkannya. Tingkah Sasuke-_kun_ kepada sang miko bahkan lebih parah daripada perlakuan Sasuke-_kun_ kepada Sakura"

"Yah, setidaknya yang bertunangan kan sang miko, bukan Sakura," ujar Kiba, Ino melotot mendengar ucapan Kiba. Urgh. Kau salah bicara Kiba, hati-hati atau kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Naruto kemarin.

"Huaaa.. aku jadi teringat Sakura-_chaaan_, bunga masa mudakuuu, dimana kauu? Aku merindukanmu Sakura-_chaaaaaaaan_" lolong Rock Lee sambil mengangkat tongkat kain pel keatas kepalanya. Dan berbagai barang terlempar ke arah pemuda yang selalu mengelu-elukan tentang masa muda itu.

"Diam kauuuuuu!" teriak Ino dan Kiba bersamaan. Tak seperti biasanya Naruto justru bekerja secara diam. Dari tadi ia tidak banyak bicara. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan permbicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura, dan keberadaannya sekarang.

_Sakura-chan, sebenarnya sekarang kau ada dimana?_

"Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata lirih melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi bersikap aneh.

Sasuke masih berjalan didepan Yuki, ia tidak tahu mau kemana. Ia tetap berjalan sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik kaus yang ia gunakan.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku ingin berbicara disini saja," Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Yuki

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai pembicaraaan kita kemarin malam, aku serius. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku bersikap egois"

"Aku tidak peduli," Yuki meremas kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan datar dari Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku,"

"Itu mustahil aku sudah–"

Sasuke merasakan benda yang basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ia sadar, Yuki menciumnya. Ketika Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Yuki, ia bisa melihat seorang anbu yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang mirip dengan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_Ilusi heh? Bahkan kini aku bisa melihat ilusimu saat aku dalam kondisi sadar_

Hei Sasuke, apakah itu benar-benar hanya ilusimu? Apakah kau tidak merasakan cakra dari gadis itu?

**-Choice-**

Saat ini tim 7 baru saja menyelesaikan misi secara bersama. Naruto merasa sedikit bersemangat saat ini. Karena untuk sekian lama, akhirnya tim 7 menjalankan misi secara bersama-ama. Tentu saja minus Sakura. Mereka kini berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage, ingin melapor tentang keberhasilan misi kali ini.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan misi itu?" ucapan Tsunade terdengar keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Tanpa sempat mencegah rekan setim mereka, tim 7 hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat Naruto yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu hokage tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dan tatapan mereka terpaku saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata viridian menatap mereka

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, permisi Hokage-_sama_," dengan sekelebatan mereka bisa melihat gadis yang mereka langsung putuskan bahwa dia adalah Sakura berlari keluar dari kantor Hokage melalui jendela, secara refleks Sasuke mengejar bayangan sang gadis, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Kakashi menoleh kearah Sai yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak ikut mengejar bersama mereka?" tanya Kakasi heran

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hana-_san_," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Kakashi

"Hana? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, yang ia tahu tubuhnya langsung berlari ingin melihat dengan nyata bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sakura! Dia adalah Sakuranya! Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia berhasil menyusul sang gadis, dan menarik tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau gadis yang ia anggap sebagai Sakura itu berhenti dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku hana, lepaskan aku" ujar gadis itu dingin. Sasuke tidak menyukai ini.

"Kau Sakura!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hana. Anggota anbu ne." Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Naruto ingin menyela ucapannya, dan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam "Aku memang Sakura. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebagai seorang Ne aku harus menghilangkan eksistensiku sebagai Haruno Sakura," suasana menjadi hening. Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyela pun tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. "Dan itu termasuk melupakan perasaanku padamu Uchiha-_san_," tambah Sakura sambil menatap kosong kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu Sakura akan selalu ada disisinya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia tahu ia harus meninggalkan Konoha untuk membalaskan dendamnya saat itu. Ia mencoba bertahan dengan tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura akan selalu mencintainya, apapun keputusan yang ia ambil, dan apapun yang ia lakukan. Namun kini ia harus mencabut keyakinannya itu, karena kini sepertinya Sakura tidak mencintainya.

_Ah, jadi ini yang disebut dengan karma?_

**-TBC-**

**a.n: **maaaaf, aku tahu chapter kali ini berputar-putar, ga ada intinya, no konflik,dan karakternya ga bisa tergali dengan dalam. Maaf, dan aku juga mengingkari janjiku dengan mengatakan bahwa chappie ini akan diupdate satu minggu setelah chappie dua dipublish. Aku ga akan janji-janji lagiii… tapi aku udah nebus dengan beberapa fict abal-abal pendek milikku (mampir ya kalau mau) hiks, sekali lagi maafkan akuuu.. melihat reviewer yg nulis updatan fict ini lama rasanya kayak ditampar dan seolah-olah bilang kalo aku ingkar janjiiiii. Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen..

hiks, i.. ini balesan dari review kalian..

**Yoo-chan: **makasih udah mau review lagi di chappie yang kedua, U'r rooocckkkk. Iya Sasuke nangis, nangisnya kayak nobita kalo lagi dijahilin ama giant #dichidori

Typo chappie kemaren udah kubenerin, makasih ya.. tolong bilang kalo kali ini masih ada typo.. RnR lagi ya

**Ichiruki .rien:** typo oh typoooo. Ga tau kenapa, padahal aku udah proof ulang-ulang, tapi tetep aja typo dimana-mana. mikonya bukan Shion, tapi Yuki-sama, maaf aku bikin OC deh buat peran sang mikonya. RnR lagi yaaaa #kedip2

**Guest:** maaaaaaf, typo yang kemaren udah dibenerin kok, RnR lagi yaaa

**Ucucubi:** ini udah lanjut, maaf atas keterlambatannya RnR lagi yaa

**JustAna: **makasih bangeeeet udah bilang idenya bagus.. terharuuuu. Ini Sakuranya udah pulang, hm udah berasa tamparan belom ya? Sasuke masih kurang menderita ya? Tenang saja, Sasuke, di chappie depan kau bakal lebih tersiksa.. fufufufu. Sasuke bukannya merasa bersalah ke miko, tapi dia ngerasa bersalah atas sifatnya yang bikin semua orang menderita, kayaknya kok ga Uchiha banget ya? –" RnR lagi yaaa #colek2 #digampar

**Sho: **demi apa sho pangeran ku ngerevieww? Oh mai gaaaaaaat shoooooo-samaaaaaaaaa love youuuuuuuu #digampar. Ehm maaf, nama kamu mirip karakter kesukaanku, suka skip beat juga ya? Samaaaaaa. Eh maaf malah nyimpang. Iyaaaaa maaaaaaaf, begitu baca review kamu tengah malem tadi aku langsung ngetik dan berusaha buat update hari ini :'(. Gomen shooooo RnR yaa

**Kurousa Hime: **yaaaaaa.. hehe ga papa kok, makasih udah mau review… saranmu kereeen banget, dan aku berusaha terapin di chappie ini. Tapi deskripsinya masih banyak ya? Maaaaaf, chap ini juga pasti mbuletin alurnya, dan lambat.. hiks, mind to RnR again? #puppy eyes

Aku tahu semakin lama fict ini akin jelek dan ga tau konflik maupun alurnya jadi kayak gimana. Aku emang bukan penulis yang baik.. maaf maaaf udah ngecewain kalian.. tapi aku tetep berusaha lanjutin fict ini, dukungan dan saran kalian menjadi masukan dan dorongan yang berharga bagiku.

Ur guys roooooooocccckk! Mind to review, concrite, or maybe flame, please?

Sign, putri


	4. Ne

**Ne**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I made this story after listening BIGBANG's song "Monster"**

**Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura**

**Rated T, FANON, OOC**

Kakashi memandang kearah Sai dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Hana? Apa maksudmu?" dia tidak mengerti, gadis tadi adalah Sakura. Kakashi yakin bahwa cakra yang menguar dari tubuh anbu tadi adalah cakra milik Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali muridnya sendiri.

"Iya, gadis tadi adalah Hana-_san_, dia adalah seorang anbu Ne. aku yang melatihnya" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem!"

"Dia Sakura," ujar Kakashi masih bersikukuh dengan pemikiran awalnya bahwa sang anbu Ne yang kedua muridnya kejar adalah Sakura. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Tsunade yang berdeham dan kini menatapnya dengan ganas.

**Buakh**

"Kalau kau ingin bergosip pergi dari ruanganku!" raung Tsunade setelah melemparkan botol sake miliknya, yang mana akan disesalinya setelah lima menit kemudian.

**-Ne-**

Naruto menatap kearahnya tidak mengerti

"Ne? Bukankah Ne sudah dibubarkan?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak," Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. "Ah maafkan aku, selamat atas pertunanganmu," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke.

"..."

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah dua orang sahabatnya. Ia bingung, sungguh. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukai Sakura, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan sang miko. Dan kini, Sakura yang sudah menghilang selama setahun, muncul dihadapan mereka dan berkata bahwa kini ia adalah seorang Ne. Naruto berharap saat ini tiba-tiba mereka berdua berkata padanya bahwa ini hanyalah candaan _april mop_.

"Aku harus pergi menjalankan misi," tangan Sakura membentuk segel perpindahan. "Ah, aku ingatkan. Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, kalian harus memanggilku Hana. _Sayonara_ Uchiha-_san_, Uzumaki-_san_," dan dengan sekelebatan, Sakura pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ujar Naruto penuh emosi

Tim tujuh kini berkumpul di _training field_, tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Rutinitas yang tidak terlalu istimewa mengingat setiap hari mereka memang berkumpul disana untuk berlatih. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, saat Naruto tak secerewet biasanya, dan Kakashi yang tidak lagi membuka buku mesumnya.

"Sai boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujar Naruto memecah kesunyian

"Tentu," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Apakah Ne belum dibubarkan?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"Tentu saja belum"

"Bukankah Ne harusnya dibubarkan saat Danzou mati?" Tanya Sasuke tajam, Kakashi dan Naruto menatap ke arah Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian

"Tidak, Ne hanya beristirahat hingga ketua pengganti ditemukan," ujar Sai sambil mengeluarkan alat lukisnya

"Dengan Sakura-_chan _yang menjalankan misi sebagai ne, itu berarti pengganti Danzou sudah ditemukan?" Tanya kakashi. Sai mengangguk

"Mengapa Ne tidak dibubarkan saja? Bukankah tujuan dari dibentuknya Ne sendiri masih menimbulkan kontraversi di meja para tetua desa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Uh Oh ternyata bocah Uzumaki ini mengerti sedikit tentang politik desa. _Great_.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Tugas utama seorang Ne adalah sebagai seorang mata-mata. Itu sebabnya Ne sangat dibutuhkan saat ini," ujar Sai sambil mulai melukis. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya

"Itu berarti sekarang Sakura sedang menjalankan misi sebagai mata-mata?"

"Jika Kakashi _sensei_ bertanya tentang Hana-_san_, iya dia menjalankan misi sebagai mata-mata"

"Maksudmu Sakura," ujar Sasuke tajam

"Maksudku Hana-_san_," jawab Sai datar

"Ehem" Kakashi berdeham berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai berubah menjadi tegang. "Apakah kau tahu misi apa yang ia lakukan?"

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, bukankan ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Hana melakukan misi sebagai mata-mata?

"Maksud Kakashi _sensei_, sakura-_chan_ melakukan misi mata-mata dimana sebagai apa?"

"Aa.. _Wakatta_.. Aku tidak tahu, meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian," Sasuke langsung berjalan dan ingin menerjang kearah Sai, akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menahannya

"Tenanglah, Sai tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang Ne karena ada segel di lidahnya" Sai menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum

"Aku membencimu," umpat Sasuke

"Terima kasih," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum membuat Sasuke kembali tersulut emosi dan akhirnya hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebatang pohon

**BUMM**

Pohon itu pun tumbang, Kakashi dan Naruto berjanji dalam hati bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apakah selama ini kau tahu bahwa Sakura menjadi anbu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang melatih dia menjadi Hana-_san_"

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau melatihnya sejak kapan?"

"Sebulan sejak Sakura-_san_ menghilang. Aku mengajarinya sejak saat itu"

Naruto bingung, sungguh bingung. Sasuke yang ternyata menyukai Sakura, Sakura yang kini menjadi Hana, dan perkataan Sai bahwa selama ini ia tahu Sakura ada dimana dan justru mengajarinya menjadi Ne! _Bloody Hell_! Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku pusing," keluh Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di sebatang pohon. Kakashi melihat Sasuke kini sedang bersandar di pohon sambil menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosi. Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, tim 7 tampaknya akan sulit untuk bekerja sama lagi. Dan ini karena satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka

_Sakura-chan, mengapa kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit begini sih?_

**-Ne-**

Seperti yang Kakashi bayangkan, sejak kejadian di _training field_ itu tim 7 sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berhubungan dengan Sai, Naruto menjadi pendiam dan sering lesu, dan Sai, oh baiklah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sai dan senyum palsunya.

"Kau berkata padaku bahwa untuk sementara jangan memberikan misi kepada tim 7?" Tanya Tsunade saat Kakashi menghadap kepadanya di kantor Hokage

"Maksudku, jangan berikan misi ke mereka sebagai tim, anda bisa memberikan misi kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai secara terpisah. Tapi tolong jangan bentuk mereka dalam satu tim"

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri tahukan kalau Konoha sedang membutuhkan banyak tenaga saat ini? Kita menerima banyak sekali permohonan misi! Dan tim 7 merupakan salah satu tim andalanku dalam menunaikan misi tingkat S"

"Hm.. Anggap saja mereka sedang mengalami... ehem.. permasalahan anak muda," Tsunade menatap Kakashi tajam, Kakashi meneguk ludahnya gugup

_Kami-sama, semoga aku masih bisa keluar dari ruangan ini hidup-hidup_

Kakashi tahu, Tsunade tidak akan mengeluarkannya hidup-hidup dari kantor hokage. Oleh sebab itu ia tahu, ia harus melakukan penawaran. Hasil akhirnya, ia diberikan waktu selama 3 bulan untuk memastikan bahwa ehm, permasalahan anak muda yang ia katakan tadi berhasil diatasi, sehingga tim 7 bisa melakukan misi. Kakashi membuka dompetnya dan menarik nafas panjang

"Gajiku bulan ini.." erangnya. Oh ayolah Kakashi, 10 botol sake yang kau berikan sebagai penawaran tentunya jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawamu kan? Dan tentu saja tim mu.

"Akan kubuat mereka membayarnya," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum sadis. Ah, ternyata gaji lebih penting dibandingkan segala-galanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah tiang. Seingat Sasuke semalam ia tidur di _apato_ miliknya, ia melirik kearah samping kanannya dan mendapati bahwa Sai dan Naruto yang berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya.

"Yo, rupanya kalian sudah bangun" Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto secara serentak menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Mereka mendapati guru mereka berjongkok beberapa meter didepan mereka. Dan seperti biasanya, ketiga pemuda itu bisa melihat sebuah buku yang tidak diragukan lagi isinya berada di tangan sang guru.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Oh, dia bahkan melupakan tata krama kepada sang guru karena rasa sebalnya.

"Kakashi _senseeeeeeeeei_, aku sedang tidak ingin berlatih sekarang," keluh Naruto. Rupanya dia menganggap bahwa ini adalah bagian dari latihan aneh yang sedang diterapkan oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan Sai? Oh lihat saja, ia masih diam ditempatnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi menutup buku kesayangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong

"Baiklah, berhubung kalian sudah bangun, sebaiknya kita mulai acaranya" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum keji. Ketiga orang muridnya merasakan suatu firasat buruk, apalagi setelah melihat Kakashi membuka hitai ate miliknya dan mengaktifkan sharingan.

Dan di pagi hari itu terdengar suara teriakan yang menyayat hati berasal dari tiga orang pemuda.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi _sensei _yang menyiksa kita pagi-pagi buta seperti ini," ujar Naruto. Setelah pagi hari yang penuh siksaan itu berakhir, ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk sarapan di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Itu pasti karena kebodohanmu Naruto," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum polos. Naruto hampir saja mengamuk, jika Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Tenanglah _dobe_, kau tahu sifat Sai. Dia tidak bermaksud buruk," Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian dia mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kau benar juga, ayo kita makan! _Ittadakimasuuuuu_" ucapan Naruto membuat kedua orang teman setimnya saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lainnya. Yah walau yang satu hanya tersenyum tipiiiiiiiiiis sekali.

"Satu masalah selesai," ujar Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

**-Ne-**

Seperti yang Kakashi harapkan, sejak peristiwa tragedi di pagi hari dan acara sarapan bersama, tim 7 akhirnya mampu kembali bekerja sama dan sedikit mengesampingkan permasalahan mereka. Sasuke kini sudah bisa berinteraksi secara normal dengan Sai.

Kakashi rasa semuanya normal, mereka pun sudah mulai melakukan beberapa misi bersama-sama sebagai tim 7. Hanya satu hal yang Kakashi tahu, topik yang paling tabu adalah topik mengenai Sakura atau Hana. Lebih baik tidak mengungkit topik itu atau kau akan menghadapi kondisi tim 7 yang lebih parah dibandingkan saat keprgian Sasuke dulu. Ya, semuanya berjalan normal, setidaknya bagi Kakashi.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju ke kantor Hokage, Hokage kelima memanggil Sasuke melalui anbu agar ia datang ke kantor miliknya sekarang juga. Sasuke berdecih tidak senang saat melihat anbu itu datang kekamar _apato_nya. Tanpa sorang pun ketahui Sasuke kini menjadi seseorang yang membenci dan sangat sensitif mendengar kata anbu. Hal yang sungguh ironi mengingat pada saat ia kecil mnjadi anbu adalah impiannya.

_Kenalkan namaku Hana, aku seorang anbu Ne_

Cukup satu kalimat yang berasal dari bibir gadis itu dan kini Sasuke membenci salah satu jabatan elit di Konoha. Ia membenci anbu, karna hal itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sang gadis dan kalimat yang terucap setelahnya

_Sebagai anbu ne aku harus menghilangkan eksistensiku sebagai Haruno Sakura_

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, Ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit akibat genggaman kuat tangannya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari darah yang kini mulai mengalir dari genggaman tangannya. Hanya dengan mengingat sang gadis, hanya mengingatnya dan ucapan yang berasal dari bibir gadis merah muda itu

_Dan itu juga berarti aku harus melupakan perasaanku padamu Uchiha-san_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghancurkan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya saat ia teringat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke membenci anbu, gadis itu, dan tentu saja perasaan yang sudah tumbuh untuk sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang disekitarmu setiap aku menyuruh seorang anbu menemuimu," ujar Tsunade ketika tahu bahwa lagi-lagi Sasuke merusak barang publik milik Desa. Sasuke memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan tajam milik sang hokage kelima, seperti biasanya ia tidak menanggapi pernyataan sang hokage itu, ia berpendapat bahwa ia lebih baik diam agar Hokag kelima tidak mulai mengintrogasinya dan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"Apakah ada misi untukku?" tanya Sasuke, berharap bahwa pertanyaan itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari topik yang sama sekali ia bnci untuk dibahas

"Ya, bersama Naruto, Kakashi dan Sai. Misi kali ini akan kau lakukan bersama mereka bertiga," Sasuke mengrnyitkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia tidak mngrti.

"Tidak ada ninja medis dalam misi kali ini?"

"Kau jeli juga. Tidak ada," jawab Tsunade sambil memilah-milah beberapa gulungan misi

"Yo, ada misi baru?" tanya Kakasi dari jendela kantor Hokage

"Kakashi-_san_, sudah berulang kali aku katakan kalau kau sharusnya datang melalui pintu kantor, bukan jendela," ujar Shizune, Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli saat pintu ruangan hokage tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan dua orang _shinobi_. Yap, Naruto dan Sai.

"_Baa_-_chaaan_ aku dengar kau memberiku misi?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara kerasnya, Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke dan Kakashi yang juga berada di ruangan itu "Kakashi _sensei_? _Teme_? Jangan-jangan.. kita akan menjalankan misi sebagai satu tim?"

"Ya ya ya, hentikan suaramu yang seperti petasan itu bocah! Dan perlu berapa kali kuingatkan hahh? Jangan panggil aku semaumu," ujar Tsunade yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, misi apa yang ingin Hokage-_sama _berikan pada kami?" tanya Kakashi

"Ini hanya misi sederhana. Kau cukup menemui seorang _kunoichi_ yang menjadi mata-mata di Desa Kabut. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke Konoha seperti bisanya untuk memberikan laporan. Jadi ini yang menjadi misi kalian sekarang. Kalian harus mengambil informasi dari _kunoichi_ itu," jelas Tsunade

"Yah, misi seperti itu kan gampang _baa_-_chan_! Kalau hanya misi seperti itu kau bisa hanya mengirimkan Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku bocah! Aku mengutus kalian karena berdasarkan laporan terakhir dari _kunoichi_ itu Desa Kabut kini sedang melakukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan. Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir dengan kondisinya. Kalau trjadi sesuatu dengannya kalian harus menolongnya," ujar Hokage kelima

"_Kunoichi_ itu menyamar menjadi apa? Apa ada hal yang bisa membuat kami menghubunginya?"

"Aku tidak tahu disana ia menyamar menjadi apa, lagi pula aku rasa percuma memberi tahu kalian seperti apa rupa _kunoichi_ itu karena belum tentu ia tidak mnggunakan jurus perubah wujud."

"Lalu bagaimana kami bisa mengenalinya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia rasa misi kali ini sangat mustahil dilakukan. Bayangkan, mereka harus mencari sesorang yang mereka tidak ketahui bagaimana wajahnya dan bagaimana cara untuk mngubunginya.

"Aku rasa untuk misi seperti ini lebih cocok diberikan pada Kiba Inuzuka, Hokage-_sama_," ujar Kakashi

"Dia sedang dalam misi lain. Begitu juga para _shinobi_ dari klan Inuzuka lainnya. Oleh sebab itu aku mengutus kalian, karena aku yakin kalian bisa mengenali _kunoichi_ tresbut begitu melihatnya" ujar Tsunade. Mau tidak mau keempat orang lelaki di ruangan itu mengangguk ragu. "Dan menyamarlah. Aku tidak ingin kalian ketahuan sebagai seorang _shinobi_ saat menjalankan misi ini," Tsunade menuangkan sake di cawan miliknya. "Ah, dan kuharap kalian memasuki desa itu secara terpisah. Kalian harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Kalian mengerti?" mereka mengganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage, saat akan menutup pintu tak ada sorangpun diantara para anggota tim 7 yang mendengar sang hokage berkata lirih "Semoga dia bisa menghadapi kalian"

**-Ne-**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi seorang pengelana untuk bertemu dengan _kunoichi_ yang menjadi mata-mata itu. Tim 7 memutuskan untuk memulai penyamaran mereka saat berada di hutan dekat gerbang Desa Kabut, dan setelah itu mereka berpencar dan memasuki gerbang masuk Desa Kabut secara terpisah.

Sasuke melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, Desa Kabut nampaknya agak berubah sejak terakhir ia pergi ke desa ini, Sasuke pernah berkunjung ke Desa Kabut saat maih berstatus sebagai ninja pelarian dibawah arahan Orochimaru. Sasuke mendecih kesal, hanya berada beberapa jam di desa ini ia sudah teringat akan kilasan masa lalu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Desa Kabut telah berubah menjadi pusat desa yang ramai, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa banyak orang asing yang datang mengunjungi desa ini, di beberapa ruas jalan yang penuh dengan berbagai toko, Sasuke melihat ada beberapa gadis berkostum _geisha_ yang tengah membeli beberapa aksesoris.

_Rupanya desa ini menjadi desa wisata, ini menguntungkan bagi kunoichi itu_

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekeliling desa untuk melihat situasi. Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan si bocah pirang, Naruto.

"Hei _teme_, apa kau sudah tahu akan menyamar menjadi apa? Aku akan menyamar menjadi pekerja di warung ramen itu, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat ramen gra− hei! Aku bicara padamu _temeee_, jangan acuhkan aku!" Sasuke berjalan seolah-olah tidak mengenal pria berambut kuning jabrik yang menggunakan yukata berwarna biru itu.

_Baka, apa dia tidak tahu mengapa kita diharuskan menyamar?_

Hei apakah kau tahu tak jauh dari tempatmu tadi seorang pria bermasker dan seorang pria berwajah pucat sedang tertawa samar melihat tingkah kalian berdua.

"Apakah kalian mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai keberadaannya?" Bisik Kakashi saat mereka berkumpul di warung makan yang menjadi tempat Naruto bekerja sambilan.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sai, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia juga tidak mendapatkan petunjuk yang berarti.

"Aku juga tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun diantara para pelanggan serta pemilik kedai," ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan pesanan dihadapan mereka

"Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah bahwa kita akan tahu jika itu dia saat kita melihatnya. Petunjuk yang tidak terlalu berguna," keluh Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Sai, apakah kau pernah menjadi seorang mata-mata sebelumnya? maksudku selain menjadi mata-mata di tim 7" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, tentu saja"

"Biasanya kau akan menyamar menjadi apa?"

"Ah, kau benar juga Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto lumayan kencang yang langsung saja mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari rekan setimnya, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Tergantung dengan objek. Aku akan menyamar menjadi seseorang yang akan sering melakukan kontak dengannya, misalnya penjaga atau pelayan" jelas Sai sambil mengingat beberapa misi mata-mata yang harus ia lakukan sebelum bergabung dengan tim 7

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita harus mendekati orang-orang yang biasanya berada di sekitar pria itu," jelas Kakashi. "Pertemuan selanjutnya akan dilakukan disini 3 hari lagi, masing-masing lanjutkan pencarian dan cari informasi," jelas Kakashi sambil meninggalkan tempat duduknya, ah dan tentu saja setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto selaku pelayan di kedai makan itu.

Sai dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan kedai makan itu setelah menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mengelilingi Desa Kabut untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai pria yang menjadi objek yang dimata-matai oleh _kunoichi_ yang sedang mereka cari. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa sang _daimyo_ yang awalnya ia kira sudah berumur setengah abad itu ternyata masih seusianya. Ia juga mendapatkan info bahwa sang _daimyo_ adalah seorang playboy yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli beberapa barang antik dan mentraktir tamu-tamunya. Ia juga sering mengunjungi _okiya_ untuk menyewa para _geisha_ yang ada disana

_Baiklah mungkin lebih baik jika aku memeriksa toko-toko antik, restaurant terkemuka, dan okiya satu persatu_

**-Ne-**

Ini sudah toko barang antik kelima yang Sasuke datangi, dan ia masih belum menemukan _kunoichi _yang ia cari, jangankan menemukan sang _kunoichi_, mendapatkan petunjuk pun tidak.

"_Irashaimase_, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Sapa pemilik toko ramah. Sasuke mengeluh pelan, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menemukan pria berumur 50 tahunan yang menjaga toko barang antik. Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa _kunoichi_ itu menggunakan jurus perubahan, akan tetapi tidak mungkin seorang _shinobi_ menggunakan ilmu itu tanpa mengeluarkan jejak cakra bukan?

"Tidak terima kasih, saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat"

"Silahkan," ujar sang penjaga toko sambil tersenyum ramah.

Toko barang-barang antik di Desa Kabut tidak begitu banyak, seingat Sasuke Desa Kabut hanya memiliki lima toko, itu berarti ia sudah pergi ke semua toko dan mendapatkan hasil nol besar.

Sasuke juga sudah mengunjungi beberapa restaurant sekalipun ujung-ujungnya ia hanya memesan minuman, dan ia tidak begitu mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Yah, selain bertemu dengan sang damijyou sekali di salah satu restaurant yang ia kunjungi, ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Padahal ini sudah hari kedua, besok pertemuan akan diadakan lagi di toko tempat Naruto bekerja. Sasuke mendecih kesal, mau tidak mau ia harus berkunjung ke _okiya_. Ia tidak ingin datang ke pertemuan tanpa membawa informasi apapun, kau tahulah.. Gengsi Uchiha.

**-Ne-**

Malam hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk pergi ke _okiya_, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat ini, dan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Kakashi yang tak diragukan lagi akan kadar kemesumannya untuk menggantikannya pergi ke tempat ini. Akan tetapi ia akan merasa kalah, jika _kunoichi_ yang ia cari memang berada di tempat ini.

"Cih, wanita dimana-mana sama saja," ujar Sasuke saat mendapati beberapa _geisha_ yang masih setingkat _hangyoku_ sedang mengedipkan mata menggoda dirinya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bar, tempat para wisatawan menghabiskan waktu, daripada memesan tempat yang biasa dilakukan para pria beruang ditempat itu.

"_Ohayou_ _Himura_-_sama_," sapa seorang wanita yang sedang menggunakan kimono berwarna kuning menyala. Selera yang buruk, sama seperti Naruto.

"Hn"

"Aku baru melihat anda, apakah anda sama seperti para pria lain diruangan ini?" Sasuke sedikit berjengit, ia sedikit tidak terima ketika dikatakan bahwa ia sama seperti para hidung belang yang ada disini. _Geisha_ itu tersenyum

"Kenalkan, namaku Yuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuki-_chan_," ujarnya. Sasuke bereaksi, Yuki adalah salah satu nama yang ia ingin hindari saat ini.

_Ha, bahkan di tempat seperti ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu. Menyebalkan_

"Rei," jawab Sasuke memperkenalkan nama samarannya. Ia melihat kearah Yuki, gadis ini cukup menarik, selain cantik ia juga ramah dan tidak bersikap memaksa, tingkah lakunya juga lembut. Sasuke bisa menduga bahwa _geisha_ ini merupakan salah satu primadona ditempat ini.

"Bisa kutebak, kau adalah _geisha_ urutan teratas ditempat ini," Yuki sang _geisha_ tertawa tertahan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

_Sopan_

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu, akan tetapi sayangnya _geisha_ dengan urutan teratas disini bukan aku, akan tetapi Hana-_san_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kau ingin mendengar petikan kecapiku? Meskipun aku bukan Hana-_san_ petikanku cukup terkenal disini" ujarnya lembut.

"Hana-_san_?" Tanya Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Yang benar saja, pertama nama Yuki, dan sekarang Hana. Apa _kami_-_sama_ benar-benar berniat mengejeknya saat ini?

"Iya, dia adalah _geisha_ paling terkenal disini, bahkan _damijyou_-_sama_ selalu memesannya," jelasnya. "Ah itu dia, _geisha_ yang menggunakan kimono berwarna merah menyala."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjukkan Yuki, sang _geisha_. Ia terpaku. Bukan, ia bukan terpaku karena kecantikan sang _geisha_, akan tetapi karena wajah yang ia lihat adalah wajah yang bisa ia kenali sekalipun ia sedang terpejam!

"Anda bisa langsung mengenalinya dengan rambut berwarna merah mudanya. Ah, lagi-lagi sang _damijyou_ menyewanya dari malam hingga pagi. Aku iri dengannya," ujar Yuki tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak lagi mendengarnya.

Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sang _geisha_.

_Oleh sebab itu aku mengutus kalian, karena aku yakin kalian bisa mengenali kunoichi tersebut begitu melihatnya_

Tentu saja ia bisa mengenalinya! Itu adalah Sakura, Sakuranya! Dan kini ia sedang berada dalam pelukan sang pimpinan Desa Kabut yang pakaiannya sedikit acak-acakan. Sakura adalah seorang _geisha_.

Dan dia tidur dengan sang _daimyo_.

**TBC**

**A.n**: jeng jeng jeng.. Alurnya masih lambat ya? Hahahaha.. Maaf aku baru bisa update, soalnya aku sibuk harus balik. Chappie ini saja aku tulis diatas pesawat, dan dimarahin ama bapak-bapak gara-gara ngaktifin hape. Plis deh pak, sinyalnya aku matiin kok! #ngeyel #dihajar massa

Kayaknya chappie-chappie selanjutnya pembahasannya agak dewasa deh, mengingat Sakura jadi geisha, dan geisha itu... Hehehe kalian tahu lah..

Menurut kalian ratednya dinaikin jadi M atau tetep aja? Kalau dinaikin jadi M mungkin adegan yang ada hanya sebatas adegan berbau lime. Kalau kalian bilang mending tetep rated T, adegan-adegan yang seharusnya lime terpaksa di skip dan ga ditulis. Bingung banget..

Oh ya, ada yang bisa ngasi referensi soal jurus-jurus yang biasa dipake di Naruto ga? Mengingat mau gak mau, suatu saat nanti bakalan timbul perang kecil?

Chapter depan soal Sakura sebagai Ne dan interaksinya dengan sai. Seharusnya sih ada adegan limenya.. Tapi, tergantung perkembangan rating cerita ini juga... #gapede

Maafkan aku kalau chappie ini terkesan stuck dan ga maju2 dalam alur, terutama jika ada kesalahan typo. Oh ya, apa pendeskripsianku masih panjang ya?

Aku sangat mengharapkan review, concrit, dan flame? Dari kalian. Ada yang mau ngasih ide juga ga? Pliiiss review yaaa

Eniwei ini balesan review dari kalian semua :)

**Kuromi no sora**: belum baca ya? Ayoo bacaaa #maksa

**Ichiruki. rien**: waaaah makasih udah mau review lagi ya.. benci yuki ya? Kenapa banyak yg benci sih? Si yuki ga muncul di chappie ini..

**Shiranui89**: dia bodooh tapi tetep aja keren, muehehe

**Fiyui-chan**: ciuman pertama sasu? Tentu aja si saku.. tapi sayangnya kep *dibekep* spoiler woooy

**Ajisai Rie**: makasih.. ga papa kok, apa alurnya masih lambat? Review lagi yaa

**Cherry No Blue**: makaasiiiiiii

**Just Ana**: aku emang suka nyiksa sasu, chappie selanjutnya dia bakal menderita lihat sakura yang jadi …..

**Cherry Saraichi**: nakasii, aku juga berusaha biar ga discontinued kok

**Hidan cantik**: ini udah update

**LovyS**: hahaha OOC banget ya? Apalagi si Sasuke teme nya.. muahahaha.. Sai jadi org ketiga? Sai bakalan berperan penting di chappie selanjutnya kok, dia yg bertanggung jawab atas perubahan Sakura.. tapi buat jadi org ketiga.. hmmm

**erica. christy. 77**: yuki dibenci? Jangan dong.. yuki baik koook…

**Igin**: kenapa pada benci Yuki ya? Yuki baik koookkk

Makasih guys atas review, kritik, dan idenya… Ur Guys ROOCCCK tetep review yaaa..

Sign, putri


	5. Their Story

**Their story**

**Naruto belong to masashi sensei**

**rated T menjurus M, misstypo, Fanon, OOC**

**Warning: this is winter blossom side story. So this contain full with Sai and Sakura's flashback.**

"Sebagai _senpai_, kau harus mengajarinya bagaimana cara menjadi Ne," ujar soujiro-_san_, pengganti sementara Danzou.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, berharap bahwa yang ia lihat itu salah. Tapi tidak, berulang kali ia mengerjap tak menghilangkan sosok _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda, dan beriris mata viridian itu.

"Mohon bantuannya," ujar gadis itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya

"Sakura?"

"Ah, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya Hana. Seperti yang kau tahu, sebagai seorang Ne kita harus menghapus identitas dan masa lalu kita"

Sai bisa melihat Sakura, ah tidak- Hana tersenyum melihatnya.

Lagi, lagi-lagi debaran itu Sai rasakan. Debaran yang hanya ia rasakan saat melihat Sakura.

"Sai, apakah kau mendengar perkataanku?" Tegur Soujiro-_san_ saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sai

"Aa.. Aku bukan lagi seorang Ne" jawab Sai agak gugup, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan senyum miliknya.

"Ah, _wakatta_. Aku pikir kau akan mau melatihnya mengingat kalian mantaan rekan se tim sehingga bisa lebih mudah. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan meminta Yuu untuk melatihnya"

Sai berjengit, ia mengingat Yuu, orang yang dulu melatihnya menjadi Ne. Dia orang yang menyeramkan. Sai saja tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya.

"Aku yang akan melatih Saku- ah, maksudku Hana-_san_" Soujiro-_san_ mengernyitkan dahinya

"Hm.. Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu. Ingat, ini rahasia"

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau keluar dari Ne," ujar Sakura saat mereka telah keluar dari markas Ne

"Kalian tidak bertanya," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum

"Apakah segel itu masih ada?" Sai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tidak ada segel lagi di lidah Sai.

"Rasanya aneh ya, saat ini justru aku yang memiliki segel terkutuk itu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum pedih

"Mengapa?" Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak memahami pertanyaan Sai. "Mengapa menjadi Ne?"

"Karena aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk melupakan masa lalu"

"Masa lalu itu... Sasuke-_san_?"

"..."

"Aku harus pergi dulu, besok pagi latihannya dimulai kan?"

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. Sai bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang menghilang setelah membentuk segel perubahan. Ia meremas dadanya pelan, berharap rasa perih di dada yang baru saja ia rasakan pergi menghilang.

**-Their story-**

"Sakura-_chan_ sebenarnya menghilang kemana sih?" Ujar Naruto saat tim 7 seperti biasanya berkumpul di training field.

Sai bisa melihat teman-teman setimnya yang sedikit frustasi karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ini sudah bulan yang ke 6 sejak Sakura menghilang. Itu berarti sudah 5 bulan sejak ia melatih Sakura sebagai Ne.

"Kenapa Tsunade _baa-san_ tidak mau memberi tahu dia ada dimana sih!"

"Berisik," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat latihan begitu saja. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan mengomelinya.

"Haaaah, aku rasa latihan hari ini selesai. _Jaa_," ujar Kakashi.

Sai menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi dengan tatapan yang pedih.

"Sebagai keluarga seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini kan?"

"Jadi latihan kita selesai?"

"..."

"_Senpai,_ aku bertanya padamu!" Ujar Sakura saat sesi latihannya dengan Sai berakhir

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku _senpai_, Sakura"

"Dan sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkanmu, aku bukan Sakura, _senpai_" keluh Sakura.

Sai menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku"

"_Gomen_"

"_Daijobu_" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau bersikap aneh"

"Hei, apakah wajar jika kita membenci keluarga kita?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"Aku... Pada seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga, aku merasa benci. Setiap melihatnya dadaku terasa sesak. Aku.. Aku bahkan sering berandai-andai untuk bisa menjadi sepertinya, menggantikannya" ujar Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Itu.. Bukankah itu lebih mendekati perasaan cemburu dan iri?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersenyum

"Dengar, yang _senpai_ rasakan itu hanya kecemburuan. _Senpai_ cemburu padanya karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau miliki. Itu sebabnya dadamu terasa sesak dan ingin menjadi dia. Itu wajar kok"

"Cemburu.." Ujar Sai. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Apakah itu berarti aku.. Tidak apa-apa merasakannya pada keluargaku?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sai memang susah dalam hal yang terkait dengan emosi dan ekspresi. Tapi bukankah ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga? Satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan dia adalah tim 7

_Ah, jadi Naruto ya..._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat siapapun yang berasal dari masa lalunya.

"Hai. Itu wajar. Aku pergi dulu _senpai_," tangan Sakura yang sedang membentuk segel perpindahan terhenti saat sai memgang kedua telapak tangannya

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa senyum Sai saat ini berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasanya. Sai menghela nafasnya saat sakura sudah menghilang

"Cemburu karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Tentu saja aku cemburu padanya, ia memiliki hatimu."

**-Their Story-**

"Sebagai mata-mata?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura datang padanya dan berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan misi baru sebagai Ne

"Hai"

"Bukankah itu sama seperti yang biasanya?"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya sendirian"

Sai kini mengerti. Misi mata-mata yang biasanya Sakura lakukan sebagai Ne hanya menjadi penghubung antara mata-mata lain dengan desa.

"Kau harus mendekati subjekmu. Sedekat mungkin"

"Aku tahu, aku mendengar _daimyo_ Desa Kabut sering berkunjung ke _okiya_ dan bermain serta menyewa beberapa _geisha_ yang ia sukai," tubuh Sai menegang.

"Kau.. Akan menjadi seorang _geisha_?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk itu aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa datang ke _okiya_ langganan _daimyo_ dengan posisi hanya sebagai seorang _shikomi _atau _hangyoku_. Aku harus datang sebagai seorang _geisha_."

Sai tidak tahu, tapi ia merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan saat ini.

"_Senpai_, aku membutuhkanmu dalam upacara _mizuage_-ku"

Tubuh Sai membeku.

**-The Story**-

Satu hari. Sakura, ah bukan. Hana hanya memberikan waktu satu hari baginya untuk berpikir. Jika ia menolak, itu berarti Hana akan melakukannya dengan pria lain.

"Upacara _mizuage_ huh?" Dada Sai terasa sesak. Dengan melakukan upacara _mizuage_ itu berarti Sai harus menjadi pria yang mengambil keperawanan Sakura. Ia tidak bisa, mengingat keputusannya untuk melupakan perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali ia melihat Sakura. Sakura adalah keluarganya, ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu jika itu berarti ia harus menghianati Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Ia harus mengalah dan menyerah, toh Sakura juga hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tak lebih.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa berada disisinya," ujarnya pedih.

Tapi jika ia menolak permintaan Sakura, itu berarti ada pria lain yang akan melakukannya. Pria lain yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Sai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya.

_Setelah ini, aku harus melupakan segalanya, termasuk melupakan perasaanku. _

Ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya kan? Dan kau adalah ninja.

Sai melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu sama seperti ruangan lain di rumah ini. Perbedannya hanya terletak pada sebuah _futon_ yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Sai menatap kearah Sakura. Ia tampak cantik dengan menggunakan _yukata_ berwarna putih. Rambut yang biasanya ia ikat kini disanggul dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga _obara_.

Sakura mendekat kearah Sai, dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sai.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"_Hai_"

"..."

"_Arigatou_... Sai," tubuh Sai bergetar. Setelah sekian lama Sakura memanggilnya _senpai_, akhirnya Sakura memanggil namanya kembali

Dengan perlahan Sai melepaskan ikat rambut Sakura, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Sai tersenyum pedih. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini. Seharusnya Sakura melakukannya dengan pria yang ia sukai. Dengan Sasuke.

"Anggap saja aku Sasuke"

**-Their Story-**

Aku bisa merasakan rambutku yang tadinya tergulung dengan rapih menjadi terurai, karena ikatan rambut _obara_ milikku telah sai lepaskan. Tubuhku secara reflex menegang saat merasakan tangan Sai secara tidak sengaja menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

"Anggap saja aku Sasuke"

Tubuhku tersentak. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang tadinya tertunduk, melihat wajah Sai. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang menatapku pedih. Aku sadar. Sai mencintaiku. Dan aku meremukkan hatinya.

**-Their Story-**

Air mata bederai di wajah Sakura. Butiran butiran suci itu mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"_Gomen_... _Gomenne_ Sai," racau Sakura. Ia tergugu, menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta Sai. Seharusnya ia meminta pria lain melakukannya.

"_Daijobu_," ujar Sai sambil menghapus butiran-butiran suci itu. "Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu," jawab Sakura sambil tetap mengeluarkan _liquid_-_liquid_ itu dari bola matanya.

Sakura menyayanginya. Sebagai sahabat. Sai tahu itu.

"_Arigatou_"

"Hiks.. _Gomen_... _Gomen_... _Go_-" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Sai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon"

Sakura bisa melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Sai. Hatinya semakin sakit. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang pria yang susah mengekspresikan perasaannya itu menangis. Sakura sadar, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sangat keterlaluan. Dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata Sai. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup bibir Sai, mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah beberapa detik Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sai, lup−" tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya, Sai membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Dengan canggung ia mencoba merasakan semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah yang kaku, langit-langit mulut yang terasa manis untuknya, bahkan deretan gigi Sakura tak luput ia rasa kan.

"Kumohon, jangan berbicara lagi," ujarnya parau sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura.

Sai bisa merasakan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Sai mulai mengecup leher Sakura, sekali, dua kali, ia mengecup lembut leher dan bahu Sakura tanpa henti. Sesekali ia menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas berupa ruam-ruam kemerahan di leher dan bahu Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai Sasuke jika itu bisa membantumu," ujar Sai lirih. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau adalah kau,aku memilih untuk melakukannya denganmu. Bukan dengannya," ujar Sakura sambil berusaha untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Sai mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut, ciuman ringan itu terus berulang dan kemudian berpindah di kelopak mata Sakura, pipi, dagu, dan kembali lagi ke bibir Sakura lalu melumatnya.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sai sambil menatap kedua mata Sakura.

Dengan gemetar Sai membuka ikatan _obi_ milik Sakura, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya _obi_ itu terlepas. Sai terdiam, ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini. Sakura yang melihat kecanggungan ini memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Sai dan meremasnya.

"_Daijobu_"

Sai melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Sakura. Ia melepaskan _kimono_ yang Sakura kenakan dengan perlahan. Wajah Sakura memerah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun lagi. Gemas, Sai megecup lembut kening Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas _futon_, ia mulai menciumi bahu telanjang Sakura, terus turun ke dada Sakura. Tanpa melepaskan posisinya yang kini berada di atas tubuh sang gadis, Sai melepaskan _hakama_ yang ia kenakan, memamerkan tubuh padat miliknya yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura harus menahan rona merah yang kini mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku menyukaimu," gumam Sai dengan lirih. Sakura menutup kedua matanya saat gerakan-gerakan Sai mulai membuat dirinya harus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil dari mulutnya.

**-Their Story-**

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hana. Saya adalah _geisha_ yang berasal dari Kiri," Sakura memperkenalkan diri pada _okamisan_. _Okami_ yang bernama Matsu itu mengamati Sakura. Sakura kini menggunakan _Susohiki_ berwarna biru tua yang bermotifkan bunga Sakura pada bagian _suso_nya. Ia juga menyanggul rambutnya membentuk model _momoare_ sebagaimana _geisha_-_geisha_ yang lain.

"Apakah kau sudah menjalani tahapan _minarai_ sebelumnya?"

"Hai, saya sudah menjalaninya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saya sudah menjalani pelatihan sejak berusia 5 tahun. Saya mahir bernyanyi, menguasai seni tari, serta bisa menabuh _tsutsumi_, dan memetik _shamisen_. Saya juga sudah mempelajari _chanoyu, shodou_, dan _ikebana_"

"Apakah kau sudah melakukan upacara _Mizuage_-mu?" Hening sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawab

"Hai, setahun yang lalu. Dengan tuan yang selanjutnya menjadi _danna_-ku"

"_Wakatta_. Aku menerimamu. Kau tahu kan, tidak lazim bagi sebuah _okiya_ untuk menerima _geisha_ dari tempat lain. Aku harap kau mau bekerja keras disini"

"Hai, _arigatou okami_-sama," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan lemah lembut.

"Chii, antar Hana-_san_ ke kamar bekas milik Shiho-_san_," ujar Matsu setelah memanggil seorang _Shikomi_ untuk datang ke ruangannya.

"Hai, _doozo_ Hana-_san_"

"Ini kamar anda, disebelah adalah kamar Yuki-_san_" ujar Chii setelah sampai didepan sebuah ruangan

"Yuki?" Gumam Sakura

"Hai, Yuki-_san_ baru saja melewati tahapan _minarai_. Saat ini _okami-sama_ sedang mencarikan seseorang untuk upacara _Mizuage_-nya, aku rasa _mizuage_ Yuki-_san_ akan berharga mahal sekali mengingat dia adalah murid penerus Shiho-_sama_" ujar Chii yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Sakura

"_Sou ka_, bukankah kamar yang aku tempati adalah kamar Shiho-_san_?"

"Hai, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu Shiho-_sama_ keluar dari _okiya_ setelah _danna_-nya menebusnya. Aku iri"

"Berlatihlah dengan rajin. Aku akan beristirahat terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura sambil masuk keruangannya. Sakura melihat kearah sekeliling ruangannya. Hanya terdapat sebuah lemari, meja rias, dan _futon_ tanpa bantal. Hanya terdapat _takamakura_ sebagai pengganti bantal tidurnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

_Aku akan berusaha._

**-Their Story-**

"Hee.. Aku baru melihatmu, apakah kau _maiko_ baru?" Tanya _daimyo_ Desa Kabut saat melihat Sakura menuangkan the untuknya

"Bukan Kai-_sama_, dia adalah _geisha_ pindahan dari _okiya_ yang berada di Desa Kiri," jelas okamisan yang pada saat itu menemani sang _daimyo_ dalam perjamuan makan malam. Sang _daimyo_ melirik kearah kerah _kimono_ Sakura yang berwarna putih.

"Aaa.. _Wakatta_, mainkanlah _shamisen_ untukku," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil memandang mata Sakura

"_Hai_," dengan perlahan Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan jalan dengan langkah-langkah pendek akibat _susohiki _yang ia gunakan. Setelah sampai di sudut ruangan -tempat diletakkannya _shamisen _dan _tsutsumi_- ia duduk bersimpuh dan mulai memainkan _shamisen_. Jari-jari lentik Sakura memainkan tiga dawai _shamisen_ dengan mahir sehingga mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah.

"Indah," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada yang keluar dari _shamisen_.

_Okamisan _tersenyum bangga. Tak salah ia menerima Hana, ternyata gadis itu sangat pintar memainkan shamisen. Bahkan sang _daimyo_ yang terkenal pelit memberikan pujian -selain gombalan-gombalannya tentu saja- memuji permainan _shamisen_ Sakura.

"Aku akan menjadi _danna_ untuknya," _okamisan_ tersentak. Ia terkejut. Meskipun sang _daimyo_ terkenal dengan keplayboyannya, dan sering berkunjung ke _okiya_ miliknya, ia tidak pernah mengajukan diri untuk menjadi _danna_ seorang _geisha_. Bahkan tidak kepada Shiho. _Geisha_ nomor satu saat itu.

"Hai, aku akan membicarakan itu padanya,"

"Sayang sekali ia sudah melakukan upacara _mizuage_-nya. Jika tidak, aku mau membayar berapapun untuknya," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil meneguk ocha hangat miliknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Daimyo-sama_... _Daimyo_-_sama_ ingin menjadi _danna_ ku?"

"_Hai_, bagaimana? Apakah kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk memilikinya sebagai seorang _danna_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Baik, aku akan menyuruh Chii untuk menyampaikan jawabanmu padanya. Kau beruntung, kau tahu itu kan?"

"_Hai okami-sama_"

_Misi dimulai_

**-Their Story-**

"Aku sangat tersanjung karena kau mau menerimaku sebagai _danna_-mu," ujar sang _daimyo_ saat Sakura atau lebih dikenal dengan Hana menuangkan _kocha_ hangat di cawan miliknya.

"Justru saya yang merasa tersanjung karena Kai-_sama_ berkenan menjadi _danna_ bagi saya," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di washitsu terbesar yang berada di _okiya_. Hanya terdapat sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan serta beberapa peralatan musik di pojok ruangan. Di dinding terdapat _ukiyo-e_ bergambar sang _daimyo_ dengan _kimono_ berwarna merah kebanggannya.

"Saya tidak menyangka jika _daimyo_ Desa Kabut adalah seseorang yang seperti anda"

"Wah, maafkan aku yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu"

"Ah _gomen._ Maksud saya, saya tidak menyangka jika anda masih muda dan uhm.. tampan," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang malu

"Aaa, jadi kau mengira aku sudah tua dan tidak tampan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika _daimyo_ Desa Kabut, targetnya adalah seorang pemuda seusia dengannya. Saat menghadiri jamuan makan malam ia hanya befikir bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pemuda kaya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya.

"Aku heran, mengapa kau mau menerimaku jika kau menganggapku tua dan tidak tampan. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai pria dengan tipe yang seperti itu?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pojok ruangan.

"Ah, untuk saat ini lebih baik kau memainkan _tsusumi_ untukku. Aku ingin mendengar tabuhanmu"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan mahir Sakura menabuh _tsusumi_ dan memainkan nada-nada yang indah. Sang _daimyo_ menutup matanya dan menikmati alunan nada yang dihasilkan dari tabuhan_ tsusumi_ Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung menjadikanmu milikku. Kau bias mengubah perasaanku yang sedang tidak enak menjadi nyaman"

"Senang mendengarnya. Anda dapat menceritakan masalah anda padaku. Mungkin perasaan anda akan menjadi lebih baik"

Sang _daimyo_ terdiam sesaat menimbang apakah tidak apa ia menceritakan permasalahan Desa Kabut kepada seorang _geisha_ seperti Hana, tapi dengan sedikit seringai ia mulai menceritakan beberapa persoalan yang berhasil membuat dirinya tidak mood beberapa hari ini.

_Hei Sakura, apakah kau tidak sadar jika sang daimyo menyeringai dan bukan tersenyum?_

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat pertama sang _daimyo_ mau menceritakan berbagai permasalahan kepada Sakura atau lebih tepatnya kepada Hana, sang _geisha_. Sudah beberapa kali pula ia melayani _daimyo_ itu diranjang. Bukan hal yang begitu mencengangkan mengingat bahwa sang _daimyo_ adalah satu-satunya _danna_ baginya. Beberapa hari ini permasalahan di Desa Kabut semakin memuncak, Sakura bisa mengetahui itu dari frekuensi sang _daimyo_ yang jarang mengunjungi dirinya di _okiya._

"Akhir-akhir ini anda jarang mengunjungiku disini," ujar Sakura saat mereka sedang melakukan _chanoyu_ di _washitsu_ yang biasa mereka pakai.

"Aaa, akhir-akhir ini permasalahan di desa semakin pelik. Terdapat beberapa petinggi yang mengnginkan serangan ke desa ninja lain dipercepat, apalagi akhir-akhir ini terdapat wacana bahwa ada mata-mata dari desa lain yang menyamar di desa," tubuh Sakura menegang sesaat. Hampir saja _chashaku_ yang ia pegang luput dari pegangannya.

"_Sou ka_, aku bisa mengetahuinya bahwa situasi semakin tegang disini. Beberapa _kenban_ kemarin memaksa masuk ke _okiya_, memeriksa para _geisha_, _miko_, bahkan _shikomi_ disini. Chii-_chan _sampai meringkuk ketakutan," ujar Sakura berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"apakah mereka menyentuhmu?" tanya sang _daimyo_. Sakura bisa merasakan nada suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut sang _daimyo_

"_Iie, daijobuyo_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aku akan menghukum mereka jika berani menyentuhmu"

"Hihi, sebagai seorang _daimyo_ tidak sepatutnya kau berkata seperti itu Kai-_sama_. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugasnya."

"Dan mencuri kesempatan dengan menyentuh para _geisha_ dan miko disini"

"Kau pasti lelah, sulit mencari seorang mata-mata disini mengingat status Desa Kabut yang saat ini menjadi desa wisata," ujar Sakura sambil menuangkan the hijau kedalam _chawan_

"Iya kau benar, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tidur. Aku ingin menginap di _okiya_ malam ini. Kau bisa menemaniku kan?"

"_Hai_, malam ini tidak ada yang menyewaku untuk memanikan _shamisen_ di perjamuan makan malam. Lagi pula jika ada, aku bisa membatalkannya. Senang bisa melayanimu," ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan _chawan _yang berisikan teh hijau kedepan sang _daimyo_ setelah sebelumnya membersihkan pinggiran _chawan _tersebut dari bubuk teh dengan c_hakin. _Sang daimyo meneguk teh hijau itu setelah memutar terlebih dahulu _chawan _tersebut_._

"Arigatou. Kau sangat mahir melakukan _chanoyu_ dibandingkan denganku," ujar sang _daimjo _saat _chanoyu _selesai dilaksanakan. Sakura tersenyum manis.

Dan malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam di _okiya_ dengan erngan-erangan dan pekikan dari Sakura serta geraman kepuasan dari sang _daimyo_

"Apakah anda yakin akan langsung pulang saat ini, lebih baik anda tetap beristirahat disini"

"Katakan saja jika kau masih mau memonopoliku Hana-_chan_, apakah semalam masih kurang?" ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil menyeringai

"Kai-_sama_!" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan sang _daimyo_ ditubuhnya "Jangan menggodaku! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisimu," ujar Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah lain berusaha agar sang _daimyo_ tidak melihat rona kemerahan di pipinya. Sang _daimyo_ terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura. Saat itu entah takdir atau tidak ia melihat Yuki yang sedang bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang nampaknya merupakan wisatawan. Saat berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi mata Sakura terbelalak. Wisatawan yang ia lihat sedang bersama Yuki adalah Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang Ne, dan akhirnya menjadi seorang _geisha_ seperti ini. Sang Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

**a.n: **jangan bunuh aku. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau ini side story? Habis rasanya gak adil kalau interaksi sakura ama sai ga diceritain. Chapter ini gak penting banget ya? Hehe, tapi beneran deh! Chapter ini yang paling bikin aku mumet dalam pembuatannya, soalnya aku harus nyari referensi yang banyak soal geisha. Selain itu aku juga nyari berbagai referensi buat gambarin malam pertama saisaku. Dan hasilnya gagal total! Feel mereka ga dapet! Mungkin scene itu akan aku revisi kalau dapat adegan yang jauh lebih bagus.

Oh ya, rated nya tetep T, soalnya banyak yang bilang kalo ratednya dinaikin aja asal adegan limenya sasusaku. Padahal kedepannya adegan lime kebanyakan pair lain selain sasusaku. Jadilah aku tetep bikin cerita ini ber rated T. eh chapt ini masih T kan ya rated nya?

_Mind to review, flame, and concrit yaaaa.._

Terakhir, ini balesan review untuk kalian:

**Ichiruki. rien**: iya, itu misinya.. maafkan aku kalo ini masih tetap dengan kestuckannya.. karena ini bukan lime sasusaku jadinya tetep rated T deh. Masalah yuki dan sasuke bakalan diselesaikan setelah masalah yang satu ini kelar.. hmm mungkin 2 chapter lagi…

**Guest**: masih tetep rated T, tapi ada adegan limenya.. ya ampuun susah banget lo bikin adegan lime romance ituuu!

**Sasusakuforeve**r: hahaha, iya masalahnya tambah kusut! Apalagi setelah si daimyo nunjukin belangnya dichapter mendatang. Ckckckck…

**Xxxkshineiiga21737**: nama kamu susah banget spellingnya.. maaf tetep rated T, soalnya limenya bukan sasusaku… gomennn

**Ajisai Rii**: rapih? Makasiiih itu udah komen yang bikin aku seneng jejingkrakan seharian penuh pas baca review dari kamu.. apa sekarang masih rapih ya?

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: Sasuke plinplan.. OOC sekali.. hahaha. Loh Sasuke belom keliatam egoisnya ya di chappie kemaren? Hmm mungkin di 2 chapter ke depan sifat egois Sasuke lebih kelihatan

**Kuro Nami**: makasih banget udah mau penasaran ama cerita yang udah ngestuck ini.. iya ratednya ga dinaikin kok, hehehhe. Yosh! Chappie depan full ama pairing kesukaanku itu

**Cherry No Blue**: maaf ratednya belom dinaikin…

**LovyS**: wuaaaaah, jadi penasaran idea pa yang timbul dari cerita ini.. iya aku sering ngehyalin kalo Sakura jadi geisha. Soalnya kunoichi kan selalu berperan jadi selingkuhan pemimpin klan musuh buat jadi mata-mata.. masa di Naruto ga ada yang kayak gitu… :p

**Rukaga Nay**: waaaaah, daimjo jadi kakaknya Yuki, masalahnya ntar tambah beribet dong? Hahahaha

**Aden L kazt**: nasib Sasuke masih baik kok.. dia kan uchiha.. (apa hubungannya coba nasib ama klan? #ditendang)

**Skyesphantom**: makasiih banget, sumpah aku ke geeran banget waktu baca reviewmu… geisha itu pelac***? Hmm.. ga juga sih, yahh.. tapi ada masanya saat geisha itu jadi pelac***.. (aku sotoy abis baca beberapa jurnal soal geisha :p)

Akhir kata, makasih banget buat kalian yang ngereview.. Ur guys AWESOMEEEE, an ROOOCKKKK!

Silahkan meninggalkan review, konkrit, dan flame kalian atas chappie ini.. semuanya bakalan jadi masukan yang berharga untukku.. #ojigi


	6. egoist

**Egoist**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi _sensei_**

**Rated T, Fanon**

**I'm so sorry, the plotline maybe made U bored in this time.**

Tubuh Sakura terpaku. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini memandang dirinya dengan tajam

"_Doushite_ Hana_-chan_?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ yang heran dengan tingkah Sakura.

"_Iie, daijobuyo_. _Kai-sama_ sebaiknya segera pergi. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan Kai_-sama_ lagi," sang _daimyo_ mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Bukankah baru beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu menahannya untuk beristirahat. Tapi kenapa sekarang justru sang gadis memaksanya untuk pulang?

"_Wakatta_. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil mengecup dahi Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan _okiya_.

"Sakura..." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sayangnya ucapannya terdengar oleh Yuki.

"Eh? Ah, anda benar. Mungkin nama Sakura lebih cocok bagi Hana_-san_ mengingat warna rambutnya yang sama dengan bunga Sakura," ujar Yuki sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ah, aku akan memanggil Hana_-san_ jika anda ingin memesannya. _Chotto matte_," ujar Yuki sambil berdiri, ingin menghampiri Sakura

"Tidak usah. Aku harus pergi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan _okiya_ begitu saja.

"Ah sayang sekali, hm... Jika pemenang _Mizuage_-ku setampan dirinya mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," ujar Yuki sambil tersenyum membayangkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-tersenyum seperti itu Yu?" Yuki tersentak. Ia segera berpaling kearah asal suara. Ia mendapati Hana tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya

"Pria tadi.. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"_Iie_. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini. Sepertinya ia wisatawan yang sedang datang berkunjung," Yuki dapat melihat raut wajah Hana yang sedang berpikir keras. "Ada apa Hana_-san_? Apakah anda mengenalnya?" Sakura tersentak

"Ah tidak. Aku.. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengannya."

"Hm… Dia memang tampan.. Tak heran jika Hana_-san_ tertarik padanya. Akan tetapi hati-hati jika _Kai-sama_ tahu kau tertarik dengan pria lain. Dia kan pencemburu," ujar Yuki bergurau. Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar gurauan yang menurutnya kenyataan itu.

"Tolong katakan pada _Okami-san_ kalau aku ingin beristirahat sebentar," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum letih.

"_Wakatteru._"

Yuki memandang kearah kepergian Sakura. Banyak yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. Soal penyamarannya yang hampir terbongkar, isu desa kabut, dan tentu saja. Tentang dia, Uchiha Sasuke

"Ah.. Aku benar-benar iri padanya."

Jika saja Yuki mengetahui permasalahan Sakura ia pasti akan menarik kata-katanya.

**-EGOIST-**

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang lantang saat mereka berkumpul lagi di kedai tempat Naruto melakukan _baito_.

"Naruto, perkecil suaramu," tegur Kakashi dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hehehehe _gomen_," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Dia menjadi _geisha_ di salah satu _okiya_ disini," Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa itu dia?" Tanya Kakashi tak yakin

"Hn, toh kita mengenalnya," jawab Sasuke dengan rahang yg mengeras

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Sakura."

Satu kata dari Sasuke membuat Kakashi dan Naruto membelalak tidak percaya.

"Aku pergi dulu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari Sai yang dari sedari tadi tidak berkata apapun.

"Sai! Hei, tunggu sebentar! Hei!" Teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sai yang beranjak pergi dari kedai ramen. "Ah... Apa-apaan itu?"

"Biarkan saja, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat aneh. Mungkin dia butuh sedikit istirahat," ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto

"Tapi−"

"Yang lebih penting, Sasuke apa benar dia Sakura?"

"Hn"

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sesuai dengan misi kita. Aku akan men−"

"Aku. Aku yang akan berbicara dengannya," potong Sasuke. Hening sesaat, Kakashi dan Naruto hanya bisa saling memandang, berusaha saling berbicara lewat pandangan mata.

"_Wakatta_," putus Kakashi setelah menimbang beberapa saat.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kedai itu

"_Sensei_, apakah.. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Kehadiran Sasuke disini membuatnya terkejut. Hei, siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapati cinta pertama yang ia berusaha lupakan berada di tempat yang tak pernah diduga-duganya?

"Ternyata kehadiranmu selalu berhasil membuatku kacau Sasuke_-kun_," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura tersenyum pedih, padahal untuk melupakan Sasuke ia memilih untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Padahal semuanya berjalan dengan lancar beberapa bulan ini. Dengan menjadi seorang _geisha_, ia berhasil untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke, walaupun sesekali ia mengingatnya setiap ia melakukan kegiatan sex dengan sang _daimyo_, dan terluka saat melakukannya dengan Sai. Akan tetapi hanya dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang ia lihat beberapa menit dapat membuat semua hal yang ia ingin lupakan seolah-olah datang kembali menghantamnya. Semuanya. Tentang Sasuke, tentang pertunangan itu, ciuman…. dan tentu saja tentang Sai.

"Urgh.." Sakura mengerang pelan.

"Lupakan... Lupakan..."

Dan seharian itu Sakura hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di kamar, menolak semua tamu yang menyewanya untuk perjamuan.

"_Okami-san_ berkata padaku bahwa seharian ini kau bertingkah aneh," ujar sang _daimyo_ saat Sakura melayaninya di malam hari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kau menolak semua tamu yang ingin menyewamu," tekan sang _daimyo_ sambil menatapnya tajam

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya saat ingin melayanimu?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baru datang malam ini Hana_-chan_. Sedangkan kau menolak semua tamu sejak aku kembali."

"Aku.. aku hanya lelah," ujar Sakura. Ia tidak tahu ingin beralasan apa lagi. Sama seperti ia yang mengerti luar dalam akan kebiasaan sang _daimyo_, sang _daimyo_ juga sebaliknya. Satu pandangan menelusuk dari sang _daimyo_. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Sakura bisa mendengar desahan perlahan yang berasal dari sang _daimyo_u.

"Siapa Rei?" Desak sang _daimyo_, masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengrti.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura kembali. Ah, sang _daimyo_ salah bertanya, Sakura tidak mengenal nama samaran Sasuke.

"Pria yang bersama dengan Yuki_-chan_ pagi tadi. Pria yang menggunakan yukata berwarna biru," sang _daimyo_u bisa merasakan bahu Sakura yang menegang. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak," ujarnya dengan cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat sehingga membuat rasa curiga sang _daimyo_ menguat.

"Sepertinya lebih baik jika aku pulang," ujar sang _daimyo_ dingin.

"Lebih baik Kai_-sama_ menginap disini," sang _daimyo_ memandang Sakura dengan dingin.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang daripada mendengar dirimu terus berbohong padaku. Kau beristirahatlah," sang _daimyo_ pergi dengan diikuti oleh salah seorang pria berpakaian ninja. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura. Ia tahu, saat ini ia telah membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Ia ketakutan. Ah, saking ketakutannya ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika sang _daimyo_ saat ini dikawal oleh sesorang yang berpakaian seperti ninja. Sebagai seorang _daimyo_, Kai selalu dikawal, akan tetapi baru kali ini ia membawa pengawal ke dalam _okiya_. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, sayangnya Sakura tidak sadar akan hal runyam yang mungkin saja terjadi beberapa saat kedepan.

**-EGOIST-**

Sakura memandang Sasuke. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa pria yang menyewanya untuk jamuan makan adalah Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan menolaknya, tak peduli _Okami-san_ mungkin akan memarahinya dan menghukumnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Sasuke saat ini. Benar-benar tak ingin. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia menuangkan _kocha_ kedalam _chawan_ milik Sasuke.

"_Doozo_," ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan _chawan_ berisi _kocha_ ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tetap mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa menyewamu? begitu?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis. Refleks Sakura menatap ke arah wajah Sasuke. Tampak raut wajah terluka pada Sakura. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura lirih

"Hokage memberikan kami misi untuk mencarimu"

_Aaaa misi, tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin mencariku dengan keinginanmu sendiri Ne, Sasuke-kun_

"Kau sudah menemuiku. Jadi kembalilah ke Konoha," ujar Sakura. Rahang Sasuke mengeras

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke. Hei Sasuke, sadarkah jika kau sekarang sedang mengalihkan pmbicaraan.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku disini untuk menjalankan misi," satu dengusan berasal dari Sasuke.

_Menjalankan misi dengan menjadi seorang geisha. Apakah dia bodoh?_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini. Sepertinya kami hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena tampaknya kau sangat menikmati peranmu disini," ujar Sasuke dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ah, sepertinya sang bungsu uchiha tersulut emosi. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan _chawan_ yang dihidangkan untuknya. _kocha_ yang berada di dalam _chawan_ secara otomatis terbuang, membasahi lantai _washitsu_.

"Kau menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam membisu. Hai Sasuke, apakah kau tidak menyadari air mata yang kini berderai deras di pipinya? Lagi, lagi-lagi Sakura menangis tanpa suara karena sebab yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang _daimyo_ mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pemandangan di _okiya_ yang menurutnya aneh tak seperti biasanya. Banyak para _maiko_ dan _geisha_ yang memasang wajah ketakutan, sedangkan para _shikomi_ tampak berlarian hilir mudik. Penasaran, ia pun menarik tangan Chinatsu yang saat itu kebtulan sedang berlari di_ roka_ yang ia lewati

"Chinatsu_-chan_, ada apa?" Chinatsu menatap sang _daimyo_ dengan raut wajah gelisah, hal itu justru membuat sang _daimyo_ menjadi semakin penasaran. "_Doushite_? Tidak biasanya _okiya_ ramai seperti ini. Apakah para _kenban_ datang melakukan inspeksi?"

"Bu.. bukan.., itu.. hanya saja.. _Okami-sama_..," ujar Chinatsu gugup

"Ada apa dengan _Okami-san_?"

"Siang tadi _Okami-sama_ marah besar. Sampai saat ini _Okami-sama_ masih murka sehingga melampiaskannya pada kami," cicitnya. Sang _daimyo_ mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepengetahuannya _Okami-san_ adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan penyabar. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah besar, itu pasti bukanlah hal yang kecil.

"Siapa yang membuat _Okami-san_ murka hingga seperti ini?" Chinatsu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang _daimyo_. Tiba-tiba sang _daimyo_ merasakan firasat yang buruk, teramat buruk. "Hana?" sang _daimyo_ bisa melihat Chinatsu yang mengangguk dengan takut, mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Dengan segera sang _daimyo_ berlari ke arah _washitsu_ yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia bisa melihat kekacauan yang sempat terjadi di ruangan itu. Peralatan musik yang rusak, _ukiyo-e_ yang kini tak lagi berbentuk, serta kepingan pecahan peralatan upacara _chanoyu_ yang tersebar di seluruh lantai. Nampak beberapa _shikomi_ sedang membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Dimana Hana?" lima orang _shikomi_ yang berada di _washitsu_ itu saling memandang tidak ada yang menjawab. Dengan gusar sang _daimyo_ berlari kearah kamar milik Sakura. Tampak beberapa orang _maiko_ sedang berjaga didepan_ fusuma_ kamar Sakura.

"Maafkan kami _Kai-sama_. Tapi _Okami-sama_ melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam."

"Ryu," hanya dengan satu kata, orang yang mengawal sang _daimyo_ telah melumpuhkan para _maiko_ yang berjaga. "Kau tunggu disini, jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk," ujar sang _daimyo_.

Gelap. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat memasuki kamar milik Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit, mata sang _daimyo_ akhirnya terbiasa. Ia terkejut saat mendapati _geisha_ miliknya berada dalam kaadaan yang menyedihkan. _Susohiki_ yang ia kenakan tidak lagi rapi, dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai berantakan, tak lagi berbentuk _momoware_. Dengan perlahan sang _daimyo_ datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" hati sang _daimyo_ mencelos saat mata Sakura menatapnya dengan hampa, tampak bekas lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Ryu, bawa siapa pun kemari. SEKARANG!" teriak sang _daimyo_ penuh emosi. Lima menit kemudian seorang _maiko_ tampak berada di kamar Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terkadang ia mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut memandang kearah sang _daimyo_.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi," ujar sang _daimyo_ dengan dingin

"A.. aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi tingkah Hana_-san_ menjadi aneh setelah melayani jamuan makan dengan seorang pemuda. Begitu tamu Hana_-san_ keluar terjadi keributan di dalam _washitsu_, saat kami melihatnya ternyata Hana_-san_ sedang membanting semua barang yang ada sambil menangis. _Okami-san_ yang melihat kondisi Hana_-san_ menjadi murka, ia menyuruh kami untuk mengurung Hana_-san_ didalam kamarnya."

"Siapa tamu yang kau maksud?"

"Ka.. kami tidak mengenalnya.. tampaknya ia seorang wisatawan. Ah, aku ingat, aku parnah melihatnya bersama dengan Yuki_-san_. Pria itu sangat tampan"

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Hana menjadi seperti itu?" sang _maiko_ menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kami hanya berpikir.. bahwa.. mungkin.. mungkin saja pria itu adalah orang yang berharga bagi Hana_-san_ kar−"

"Keluar," ujar sang _daimyo_ dingin, memotong ucapan sang _maiko_. Dengan takut _maiko_ tersebut keluar kamar secepat mungkin. Sang _daimyo_ membalikkan badannya, menatap Sakura yang nampaknya kini sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengenal pria yang bersama Yuki. Siapa dia?"

"Bukan orang yang penting," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang seolah-olah tidak ingin membahasnya lagi

"Jawab aku dengan jujur Hana_-chan._"

"Kau tidak usah mempedulikan aku," rahang sang _daimyo_ mengeras mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura terkesiap, terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "_Go.. gomen_. Aku tidak brmaksud seperti itu.. aku.. aku hanya..," Sakura meremas _susohiki_ yang ia kenakan. "Kumohon, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi."

"Tidak usah mempedulikanmu katamu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mempedulikan _geisha_ kesayanganku?" ujar sang _daimyo_ sarkatis. "Untuk bersama denganmu aku rela membantah pendapat para tetua desa yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah mata-mata," tubuh Sakura menegang. Pupil matanya membesar, terkejut akan perkataan yang baru saja sang _daimyo_ katakan.

"Kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku sebodoh itu kan? Tentu saja aku mengetahui siapa dirimu. Kau ninja Konoha. Begitu pula dengan empat orang pria yang sejak seminggu lalu datang ke desa," wajah Sakura memucat.

"Terkejut karena aku mengetahui semuanya?" ejek sang _daimyo_, dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Sakura sehingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sudah diambang batas kesabaranku. Kalau kau sampai rusak aku akan bertanggung jawab dan ikut rusak bersamamu," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil menatap tajam wajah Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tinggallah bersamaku Haruno Sakura"

**-EGOIST-**

Keesokan harinya _Okami-san_ mengijinkan Sakura untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan antara _Okami-san_ dengan sang _daimyo_ tadi pagi. Sakura keluar dengan menggunakan _kimono_ biasa berwarna merah, untung saja _Okami-san_ mengijinkannya, meskipun dengan berat hati.

_Ingat, saat tengah hari kau harus sudah kembali ke okiya. Kai-sama ingin bertemu denganmu._

Sakura mengingat ucapan _Okami-san_ saat ia pergi keluar. Saat ini sudah menginjak tengah hari. Ia harus segera kembali ke _okiya_. Langkah Sakura terhambat saat sebuah tangan menariknya membawanya ke tempat yang sepi dan terlindung. Sakura terkejut saat melihat orang yang menariknya. Ya, itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Daimyo_ melamarmu" satu perkataan yang entah merupakan pernyataan atau pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha_-san_"

"Jawab prtanyaanku Sakura"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura dingin

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada pemimpin desa kabut? Itu sebabnya kau tetap bersamanya meskipun ia tahu identitasmu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar rendahan," Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya tersulut emosi. Dengan pandangan bersalah ia menatap wajah Sakura. Wajahnya mengeras saat mendapati mata wanita dihadapannya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Apakah aku benar-benar serendah itu dihadapanmu Sasuke_-kun_?" Air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke berpikiran seperti itu. Menyangsikan dirinya, menyangsikan perasaannya.

"..."

"Lupakan saja, anggap saja perkataanmu benar," ujar Sakura sambil membalik tubuhnya, berniat kembali ke _okiya_. Saat itu ia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Tangan sang Uchiha.

"Lepaskan!"

"_Gomen_, kembalilah ke Tim 7," ujar Sasuke lirih

Sakura terhenyak, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari bibir Sasuke. Bibir yang beberapa menit lalu mengatainya dan berulang-ulang menyakitinya.

"Aku harus menemui Kai_-sama_, aku.. harus kembali melaksanakan misiku," gumamnya lirih, ia tak ingin terjebak lagi. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Berharap bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menginginkannya kembali, dan kemudian akan menghancurkan perasannya seperti dulu.

"Kembalilah dengan kami, kemudian keluarlah dari _Ne_. Naruto mengkhawatirkanmu"

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Segampang itu Sasuke menyuruhnya keluar dari _Ne_, kembali ke tim. Kembali ke Konoha. Dan bahkan itu bukan murni karena keinginannya.

Sakura tersenyum pedih. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke memang tidak pernah memedulikannya. Memperhatikannya. Mungkin, mungkin smuanya harus sampai disini. Perasaannya, cintanya..

"Kau... Segampang itu kau menyuruhku keluar dari _Ne_. Kau tidak pernah tahu kan alasan utamaku masuk ke _Ne_? Dengan menjadi _Ne_ aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang karena ucapannya. Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ya, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membicarakan semuanya disini. Agar semuanya jelas, sehingga dia tak lagi berharap.

"Ya, aku masuk ke _Ne_ karena dirimu. Karena ingin melupakanmu. Bayangkan itu, aku membutuhkan alasan hanya untuk melupakanmu. Dan kini, saat aku sudah menjadi _Ne_, dengan mudahnya kau menyuruhku kembali ke tim?" Ujar Sakura pedih

"_Ne_ Sasuke_-kun_, apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Mempedulikanku?"

"..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Lepaskan aku, aku harus kmbali ke _okiya_ saat ini. Kai_-sama_ sedang menungguku"

"Kau akan kembali bersamaku," ujar Sasuke tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku kembali? Apakah kau menginginkanku kembali ke tim dan berpura-pura semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.. Melupakan diriku yang menjadi _geisha_, melupakan pertunanganmu.. Melupakan.. Perasaanku.. berpura-pura seperti seorang gadis tolol"

"..."

Sakura tersenyum pedih.

"Andai saja semuanya bisa segampang itu. Tapi baik dirimu maupun aku sama_-_sama tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Untuk melupakanmu aku telah menyerahkan semuanya. Tubuhku. Perasaanku. Bahkan aku telah menyakiti seseorang karenanya. Aku melakukannya dan berharap bahwa itu semua dapat membuatku menyalahkanmu dan akhirnya membencimu." Nafas Sakura memburu, rasanya semua emosi yang ia pendam seolah-olah ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bawa aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Mencintai seorang pria yang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padaku, sedikitpun! _Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_ sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melupakanmu? Aku... Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... rasanya sesak, menyakitkan," ujar Sakura sambil meremas _kimono_ dibagian dadanya.

_Mencintai seseorang hingga dadamu terasa sesak..._

"Aku seolah-olah mati saat melihatmu bertunangan dengan sang _miko_."

_Hei teme, apakah kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menjadi Sakura-chan? ia melihatmu memilih gadis lain tepat dihadapannya._

"Kau bahkan dengan sengaja menciumnya dihadapanku. Padahal kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu"

_Setidaknya kau sedikit terhibur karena tahu bahwa Sakura-chan menyukaimu, tapi Sakura-chan? Ia selalu berpikir bawa kau tidak pernah menyukainya, atau bahkan menganggapnya ada_

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak berharga bagimu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

_Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan? Penderitaan Sakura tidak bisa disamakan dengan dirimu teme._

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia seolah-olah diingatkan dengan ocehan sobat pirangnya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku bahkan masih mengharapkanmu saat kau berkhianat dari desa, tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau berniat membunuhku. Haha, kau tahu. Akhir-akhir ini aku justru berharap saat itu kau berhasil membunuhku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi menanggung perasaan yang menyakitkan ini. Seharusnya Kakashi _sensei_ tidak menolongku saat itu. Itu akan lebih baik bagiku," Sakura tergugu.

"Seandainya aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu..aku.. Aku... Aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar bisa membencimu, berhenti mencintaimu.." Tubuh Sakura bergetar.

_Kematian justru terdengar lebih indah dibandingkan mencintainya_

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Tetaplah mencintaiku," ujarnya tajam. Sasuke sadar bahwa perkataannya hanya akan membuat permasalahan akan semakin runyam. Dirinya, Sakura, Yuki, _daimyo_ dan mungkin Konoha. Akan tetapi, tidak apakan jika sekali ini saja dia berbuat egois?

**TBC**

**a.n**: _I already know that u guys will hate this chappie_. Maaf, mungkin alurnya terkesan agak maksa, ah aku juga tidak tau dengan bagaimana kelangsungan fict ini. Mungkin ini yang disebut WB ya? Karena banyak yang bertanya mengenai pairing fict ini, aku akan sekedar mengingatkan, fict ini pure _sasusaku_. Mungkin kalian akan menemui pairing _Saisaku, kaisaku, sasuyuki_, dan lainnya. Tapi percayalah itu hanya cameo yang kubuat agar fict ini menjadi lebih berwarna. Aku fans fanatic mereka (sasusaku) #suer

Please berikan pendapat kalian tentang fict ini, flame juga aku terima dengan lapang dada..

Last, balasan untuk para reviewer:

**Skyesphantom:** makasih banget udah mau review lagi sky_-chan_. Iya, di upacara itu _geisha_ harus memberikan keperawanannya kepada pemenang tawaran. Iya, Sakura lebih memilih buat ngelakuin dengan Sai. Soalnya dia lebih memilih untuk memberikan keparawanannya pada orang yang ia kenal daripada ga kenal. Kenapa bukan Naruto? Karena Sakura tahu Naruto suka dia, sedangkan Sai gak (awalnya dia ga tau Sai suka ama dia)

**Xxxkshineiiiga21737:** menggemaskan? Aku? Wah sebagian besar temanku bilang aku jutek. Erm.. jadi.. makasih? Maaf kalo isinya ga sesuai harapan.. untuk chappie ini moment Sasuke-Sakura udah lumayan kan ya? Salam kenal juga

**Ajisai Rie:** wah.. suka Saisaku ya? Soal typo.. maaf, mungkin kamu bakalan nemu lagi di chappie ini. Hontou ni _gomen_ naSai. Nyakar meja? kasihan mejanya #ditabok. Semoga chappie ini masih bikin kamu geregetan. Makasih udah mau fave

**Sandra difita:** hm.. iya, Sasuke OOC banget ya. Maaf untuk itu, aku udah berusaha bikin Sasuke IC. Tapi tampaknya itu gagal. _Gomen_..

**Chintya Hatake**_**-**_**chan****:** makasih, ini udah lanjut.. keep RnR ya..

**Igin:** terima kasih udah review. Apa ini termasuk update cepat ya? Hehehehee maaf..

**Doremi saku**_**-**_**chan****:** kenapa Sai dan bukan Sasuke? Itu karena Sakura sedang dalam usaha melupakan Sasuke. Jadi rasanya agak aneh kalau dia justru datang ke Sasuke. _The ending is Sasusaku. I guarantee that_

**Mewchan:** apa ini udah termasuk update kilat?

**Ichiruki .rien:** iya ga papa.. soalnya kayaknya banyak yang ga mengerti dengan alur cerita yang kemarin. _My mistake_. Apa ini udah penuh sasusaku?

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** makasih atas reviewnya. Aku agak ragu-ragu jika ratednya menjadi M. karena jujur, aku ga bisa bikin adegan lemon. Untuk adegan lime saja rasanya…. urghhh

**Burung Hantu:** waaaah rated M ya.. apa kamu bisa bantu aku untuk adegan limenya? Karena jujur saja adegan limeku jelek banget. Apa keinginanmu terkabul di chappie ini? I hope so.. p.s: plis, do not kill me… or maybe you can.. #depressed

**Mieru skylight:** 0.o benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku ga pernah nonton film itu, dan nyari buat referensi kemaren, tapi sayangnya ga dapet.. apakah feel _geisha _nya terasa?

**LovyS:** iya berat ya.. tapi aku pengen.. sasu ama aku aja.. heheheee

**Aguma:** makasih banget udah bilang cerita ini bagus. Hm.. meski Yuki ga muncul di chappie kemarin tetep aja hatersnya bertambah ya? Poor her.

**Mari**_**-**_**chan**** .41:** aku juga ga tahu gimana muka Sai nangis.. hehehe #dijitak. Eer.. ceritanya kenapa ya? Saisaku.. kenapa pada galau karena pairing yang satu ini ya? Tenang aja.. sejauh yang aku bayangin pair fict ini masih sasusaku kok. Temen kamu mirip Sai? Boleh buatku aja gak? #mupeng

**Rukagaya Nay:** maaf banget kalau chappie kemarin bikin kamu kecewa. Bagaimana dengan chappie ini?

**Kurousa Hime:** wah.. _yokatta ne_.. bagaimana dengan chappie ini? Maaf jika chappie 5 kemaren mengecewakan.. #_ojigi_

Aku sangat bertrima kasih sekali atas masukan dan kritikan dari kalian. Itu sungguh membuatku berkembang. Ur guys so awesome! Plis RnR again. _I'll appreciate it so much_.

**Sign, putri**


	7. Believe

**Believe**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Fanon, Rated T**

"Tetaplah mencintaiku," tubuh Sakura terpaku mendengar perkataan pria didepannya. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau berharap lagi, ia tidak mau menelan kepahitan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke _okiya_, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke berkata padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**-BELIEVE-**

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya _okami-san_ saat Sakura sampai di _okiya_. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak menjawab pertanyaan _okami-san_. "Haah, segera kenakan _susohiki_ milikmu dan temui _daimyou-sama_ di _washitsu_," ujar sang _okami_.

Sakura menggunakan _susohiki_ bermotifkan bunga erika dengan dibantu oleh Chinatsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati Chinatsu mencuri-curi pandangan kearahnya.

"Aa.. _Gomen_!"

"_Daijobu-yo_, Chi-_chan_ ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Ia menyukai Chinatsu, ia sudah menganggap Chi sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sifat pemalu serta kecerobohan gadis itu mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri saat masih kecil dulu.

"Erm.. Apakah Hana-_sama_ sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Chinatsu takut-takut tanpa berani menatap mata Sakura.

"Chi-_chan_, saat kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang kau harus menatap matanya," tegur Sakura. Ia bisa melihat Chinatsu kini menatapnya dengan raut muka bersalah. "Aku sudah merasa baikan kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Chinatsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, syukurlah jika Hana-_sama_ merasa baikan."

Pembicaraan antara Chinatsu dan Sakura terputus saat _fusuma_ ruangan terbuka.

"_Okami-sama_ menyuruh anda untuk segera bergegas menemui _daimyo-sama_," ujar salah seorang _maiko_.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Chi_-chan_," ujar Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang_ maiko_ pembawa pesan. Chinatsu mengikuti kepergian Sakura dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu Hana _nee-san._"

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ saat Sakura ber_ojigi_ sebagai salam pembuka kepadanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sang daimyo.

"Apakah anda menginginkan saya untuk memainkan sesuatu?"

"Apakah menyenangkan karena kau bertemu dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang. Tidak, tidak mungkin sang _daimyo_ mengetahui pertemuan antara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi siang, ia tidak merasakan aliran cakra yang mencurigakan saat itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan anda Kai-_sama_," ujarnya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui ucapan sang _daimyo_.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti ucapanku Sakura, Rei, ah tidak. Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Itu bukan namanya?" Sakura sedikit terbelalak mendengar nama asli Sasuke disebut oleh sang _daimyo_. Ia tahu sang _daimyo_ mengetahui identitasnya, tapi mengetahui bahwa sang _daimyo_ mengetahui identitas Sasuke mau tidak mau membuatnya panik, ini sama saja misinya sebagai mata-mata gagal total. "Dia... menyatakan perasaan padamu bukan?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang tegang. "_Ne_, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Sakura-_chan_?" Ujarnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya kekanan.

"Anda melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Aaa... "

"..."

"Jadi, apakah kau juga menyukainya?" Pertanyaan dari sang _daimyo_ membuatnya terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sang _daimyo_ akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi siang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak menyukai candaanmu Sasuke, kau hanya membuang waktuku," ujar Sakura dingin. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dengan kasar, membuat Sakura mau tak mau berbalik arah menghadapnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, mau tak mau jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, berusaha menghapus segala perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan pada mantan teman setimnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun," ujar Sakura lirih. Ia tidak mau lagi berharap saat ini, saat segala yang ia miliki telah ia serahkan hanya untuk melupakan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit dan sesak yang sama yang ia rasakan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah lelah.

"Kau mencintaiku."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Sasuke benar. Ia mencintainya. Itu adalah hal yang ia takutkan sejak dulu. Tetap menyukai pemuda ini sejahat dan sekejam apapun yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya, tapi saat ini yang ia takutkan bukanlah hal itu, akan tetapi luapan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan sejak mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"Hmph, wajahmu yang terlihat panik justru membuatku ingin memelukmu," ujar sang _daimyo_ menyadarkan Sakura akan khayalannya.

"Kau tahu, hal itu justru membuatku semakin ingin memonopolimu," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Sakura lirih.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut, mengingatkannya akan senyuman Sai. Ah, mengingat Sai selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah, ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah terluka dan air mata yang mulai menggenang dimatanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ dengan nada yang berbeda. "Ia menyakitimu?"

Menyakiti? Bukankah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Tapi entah mengapa bukan luapan rasa bahagia yang menerjangnya, justru perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan. Mengapa hatinya justru terasa sakit saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Bukankah ia seharusnya memeluk Sasuke dan kemudian berkata _"aku juga mencintaimu?" _Tapi tidak, saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke ia justru teringat akan perasaan Sai padanya, perasaan tulus yang pemuda itu berikan padanya, perasaan yang dengan sengaja ia hancurkan demi keegoisannya semata.

Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata mengalir dipipinya. Mata sang _daimyo_ berkilat saat melihat air mata Sakura, dengan perlahan ia merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, berharap kesedihan sang gadis dapat hilang saat bersandar padanya.

"Berhentilah menjadi _shinobi_ dan tetaplah disisiku. Aku akan melindungimu."

_Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya_.

"Kau milikku."

Sang _daimyo_ memandang Sakura yang terbaring disebelahnya, polos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun melekat dibadannya. Ia membelai pipi Sakura dan menyelipkan helaian merah muda dibelakang telinga sang gadis. Sungguh, ia menyukai gadis ini. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja membocorkan rahasia penting desa Kabut kepada gadis itu agar sang gadis tetap mau disisinya. Pada awalnya ia merasa cukup dengan itu semua, ia tidak peduli apakah Sakura mencintainya atau tidak asalkan ia ada disisinya setiap malam. Melayaninya. Akan tetapi kondisinya kemarin, raut wajah terluka, serta air mata membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi gila dan kehilangan akal. Ia menginginkan gadis ini, ia akan memilikinya, meskipun itu artinya ia akan merusak gadis ini.

"Aku tidak peduli jika mencintaimu membuatku harus melawan seluruh desa. Bahkan jika memilikimu berarti aku melawan kehendak tuhan, aku akan dengan berani menantangnya dan mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Kau milikku, aku tidak akan akan melepaskanmu," sang _daimyo_ menggunakan kimono miliknya, kemudian keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya ia menyelimuti dan mengecup dahinya.

"Katakan kepada _kage_ untuk menutup desa, mulai saat ini jangan biarkan salah seorang pun keluar dari desa," ujarnya dingin pada Ryu saat ia keluar dari _washitsu_ dan meninggalkan _okiya_.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya yang baru saja terbuka.

"Sudah malam rupanya," ujarnya saat mendapati suasana kamar yang agak gelap. Ia menggunakan yukata yang terletak dekat _futon_ dan beranjak meninggalkan _washitsu_. Suasana hening melingkupi _okiya_ menunjukkan bahwa para penghuni tengah beristirahat. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia harus tenang saat ini, menangis tidak akan menghasilkan jalan keluar. Sang _daimyo_ mengetahui identitasnya dan tim 7 yang sedang menyamar. Ia harus segera berpikir jernih dan memutuskan akan melakukan apa. Sakura berjalan-jalan disekitar _okiya_, suasana desa yang sepi membuatnya sedikit rileks dan mampu berpikir tenang, ia tengah menikmati bulan purnama saat merasakan aliran cakra yang tidak asing mendekat kearahnya.

"Sai.." Ujarnya lirih saat mengetahui siapa yang mendekati dirinya. Lagi- lagi-lagi sergapan rasa sakit menerjang dadanya saat melihat Sai. Sai menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"A-" ujar Sai dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Situasi berubah menjadi canggung.

"Aku dengar _daimyo_ sudah mengetahui identitasmu?" Tanya Sai memecah suasana hening yang melingkupi kedua orang _shinobi_ itu.

"Iya," ujar Sakura lirih, Sakura meremas yukata miliknya pelan. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Sai, menatapnya hanya akan membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menyerang dadanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan.

"_Daijobu_," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Refleks Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sai, mendapati iris mata hitam itu menatap dirinya dengan lembut.

"_Gomen_..."

"Jika sekali lagi kau berkata maaf, aku akan memakanmu," bisik Sai tepat ditelinganya. Sakura tersentak dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, pipinya merona merah.

"Aaa, padahal aku kira menjadi_ geisha_ membuatmu terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu Hana_-chan_," goda Sai dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"I.. Ini dan itu berbeda!" Ujar Sakura gugup. Sai tertawa lirih.

**BUKH**

Sakura menendang tulang kering Sai dengan agak kencang, dan memelototi pria itu.

"_Ittai,_" keluh Sai sambil berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah terluka.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Ujar Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sai terkekeh pelan, ia membelai pelan pipi Sakura.

"Teman?" Tanya Sai lirih. Sakura tahu pertanyaan Sai lebih dari itu.

"Teman," ujarnya tak kalah lirih. Sai tersenyum lega, mungkin ia sedikit egois dengan tetap tidak mengatakan pada Sakura tentang kondisi Sasuke saat ia pergi, atau tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa saat teman-teman setimnya menanyakannya tentang Sakura. Dan tentu saja perasaannya dan juga kejadian malam itu akan disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Aku menyukaimu... sebagai teman, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Sai setelah mengecup lembut pipi Sakura.

"_A..arigatou_," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kembalilah ke _okiya_, ini sudah malam," perintah Sai dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah Sai ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu-" ujar Sakura, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sang _daimyo_ yang sudah mengetahui identitas mereka.

"Besok, kita akan berbicara lagi besok. Kembalilah," Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti, akan tetapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Sai untuk kembali ke okiya, ia bisa melihat Sai tetap melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya.

_Kita teman kan Sai?_

"Sejak kapan seorang _daimyo_ menjadi pengintip?" Ujar Sai saat Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Rupanya kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku meskipun aku sudah menyembunyikan aliran cakraku dengan sempurna. Aku terkejut, tidak kusangka _shinobi_ Konoha sehebat ini," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil berjalan keluar dari arah balik pohon.

"Aku juga terkejut mendapati bahwa sang_ daimyo_ merupakan seorang _shinobi_ yang ahli menyembunyikan cakranya," ujar Sai sambil mengacungkan kunai miliknya, bersiaga.

Dan sang _daimyo_ menunjukkan seringainya.

**-BELIEVE-**

"Yoo," mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendapati mantan gurunya berada didalam kamarnya.

"Kakashi_ sensei_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujar Sakura panik

"Aaa, kau tidak bersikap dingin lagi seperti saat itu rupanya," goda Kakashi, Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menutup _fusuma_ kamarnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda _sensei_!" Desis Sakura emosi.

"_Yare-yare_, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk dengan wajar seperti Sasuke waktu itu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak penerus klan Uchiha itu," jelas Kakashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam, berharap dengan demikian mantan gurunya tersebut pergi dari kamarnya. Akan tetapi setelah lima menit berlalu, Sakura sadar bahwa Kakashi tidak akan pergi dari kamarnya jika keinginannya belum tercapai.

"Haaaah. Baiklah, apa yang _sensei_ inginkan?"

"Aaa, kau benar-benar sudah tidak bersikap dingin lagi sekarang," ujar Kakashi.

"_Sensei_!"

"_Gomen.. Gomen.._ Aku menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan misiku tentu saja, karena ternyata Sasuke tidak berhasil melakukannya," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana Sasuke memintanya kembali dan ehm, menyatakan cinta padanya.

_Ah, ternyata benar. Jadi itu semua itu karena misi._

"Jadi misi kalian adalah membawaku kembali dan bergabung ke tim?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa? Misi kami adalah mendapatkan informasi yang seharusnya kau laporkan ke desa," ujar Kakashi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

Sakura terkesiap, saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin, tak ada satupun perkataan Sasuke yang menanyakannya tentang informasi yang seharusnya ia berikan ke Konoha.

"Aaa, jadi Sasuke mengajakmu kembali?" Ujar Kakashi yang telah mengerti sambil menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda.

"_A... Ano_.. Itu... Itu-" ujar Sakura gugup, apakah itu artinya semua perkataan Sasuke benar? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tidak mungkin serius dengan kata-katanya kemarin. Ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia kacau," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Sejak kepergianmu ia menjadi kacau," jelas Kakashi lagi.

"... Ah, Naruto ya? Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan tiba hari dimana aku merindukan sifat berisiknya itu,"ujar Sakura setelah mengerti arti ucapan Kakashi. Sungguh, tim 7 penuh dengan para pria yang ucapannya sulit dimengerti, yah.. Kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"_Iie_, maksudku Sasuke. Ia kacau sejak kepergianmu."

"_Sensei_ berbohong."

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sekacau itu. Yah, seharusnya saat itu aku memfotonya dan kemudian mengancamnya dengan menggunakan foto-foto itu saat dia bertingkah menyebalkan."

"..."

"Baiklah. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Jadi, apa informasinya?" Tanya Kakashi saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sakura.

"Desa kabut akan menyerang Konoha secara diam-diam. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, akan tetapi sepengetahuanku penyerangan dipercepat dari sebelumnya karena ada isu mata-ma-"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

"_Sensei_, kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Kai mengetahui identitasku sebagai_ shinobi_ Konoha, begitu juga kalian."

Kakashi tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat _fukiyo-e_ yang terpampang didinding kamar Sakura.

"Terlambat, sejak kemarin pintu desa sudah ditutup. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dari desa ini."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"_Sensei_ kau harus pergi, bagaimanapun caranya kalian harus meninggalkan desa ini secepat mungkin," ujar Sakura sambil menatap mata Kakashi penuh harap.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Aku adalah mata-mata _sensei_, itu sudah menjadi resikoku."

"_Wakatta_, tapi kau mengerti bagaimana watak rekan-rekan setimku saat ini bukan? Aku rasa mereka tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa membawamu bersama kami, apalagi mengingat kondisimu sekarang."

Perkataan Kakashi benar. Sakura tahu dengan pasti bahwa Naruto tidak akan mau meninggalkan tempat ini tanpanya. Dan begitu juga dengan Sai, dan mungkin Sasuke.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," ujar Sakura ragu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki di _roka_. Dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Kakashi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Dengan malas mantan gurunya itu akhirnya berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ah, omong-omong apa kau tahu tentang keberadaan Sai? Sejak kemarin malam aku tidak melihatnya," tubuh Sakura menegang. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk.

"Kai," entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan _daimyo_ pemimpin desa kabut itu.

**-BELIEVE-**

"Apa-apaan itu, jadi kalian semua sudah bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ kecuali aku?" Raung Naruto saat Kakashi menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura pagi tadi.

"Sai-"

"Ah! Aku yakin Sai pasti sudah bertemu dengannya," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku akan menemui Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil bergegas keluar dari penginapan, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sebuaah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah _teme_!"

"Kau selalu bertindak gegabah," ulang Sasuke.

"Omong-omong Sasuke, apa kau mengajak Sakura kembali?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya."

"_Yare-yare_, anak muda jaman sekarang," ujar Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Urusai_!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang.

"Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya?" Naruto bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang milik Sasuke.

"..."

"_Teme_!" Ujar Naruto sambil menggocang-goncangkan badan Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya dengan Sakura-_chan_ sendiri," ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Jangan mengacaukan penyamaran kita," respon Sasuke.

"Huh seperti kau tidak saja," sungut Naruto. "Kau bahkan memanfaatkannya dengan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-_chan,_" cibir Naruto.

"Itu karena ucapanmu bodoh!" Tanpa sengaja Sasuke kelepasan bicara.

"Aaa, jadi benar-benar menyatakan perasaan rupanya," goda Kakashi.

"Ah benarkah? Bagaimana jawabannya?" Berondong Naruto.

"_Urusai_!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. "Dan jangan coba-coba menemuinya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Itu juga termasuk kau Kakashi!"

"Huh dasar cowok protektif," ejek Naruto sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat percakapan antara dua orang mantan muridnya itu.

_Bisakah aku berharap kembalinya tim 7 seperti dulu lagi?_

**Tok Tok.. SREEEKK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang pria yang berada didalam ruangan, secara refleks ketiga orang itu berada dalam posisi siaga.

"Hai," ujar pria yang ternyata Sai sambil masuk dengan kondisi terluka parah. Ketiga pria itu membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Sai! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil segera membantu Sai untuk beristirahat di ranjangnya.

"_Daijobu_, aku hanya terlibat perselisihan dengan seseorang karena telah mencium gadisnya," ujarnya yang memancing kerutan samar di dahi ketiga orang rekannya.

"Kau mesum! Buat apa kau mencium gadis pria lain? Tentu saja ia akan menghajarmu habis-habisan," ujar Naruto.

"Siapa yang melukaimu? Luka ini tidak mungkin timbul hanya dengan perkelahian biasa," ujar Kakashi yang mengamati beberapa sayatan ditubuh Sai. Sai tersenyum melihat perhatian dari para teman setimnya, ia bahkan bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersyukur dan tidak menyesal karena melepaskan perasaannya pada Sakura demi mereka.

"Senjatanya beracun," ujar Kakashi melihat warna kebiruan disekitar luka sayatan di tubuh Sai.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit _sensei_!"

"Tidak bisa, mulai saat ini kita harus berhati-hati. Identitas kita sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha sudah ketahuan."

Tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menegang.

"Tadi pagi Sakura memberitahuku tentang itu, ia menyuruh kita untuk segera meninggalkan desa kabut," ujar Kakashi sambil membersihkan luka Sai dengan seadanya.

"Bag-"

"Itu hal yang sulit dilakukan mengingat gerbang desa yang sudah ditutup, para penjaga tidak mengijinkan seorangpun keluar dari desa ini," ujar Kakashi.

"ARGHHH," teriak Sai saat tanpa sengaja Kakashi menyentuh lukanya yang terbuka. Keringat mengalir dengan deras dipelipisnya. Ketiga orang diruangan itu menatap Sai khawatir.

"Kondisinya lebih parah dari yang aku bayangkan," ujar Kakashi pelan.

"_Daijobu_," jawab Sai lirih. "Kalian pikirkan saja bagaimana cara kita keluar dari tempat ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bodoh! Kondisimu ini sangat pa- _teme_, kau mau kemana?" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang beranjak keluar.

"Menemui Sakura dan membawanya kemari," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Ah, benar juga. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah ninja medis.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berharap bahwa pemandangan didepannya hanyalah _euforia_ semata, tapi tidak. Pria didepannya tetap menatapnya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat ini ia belum siap bertemu dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar Sasuke menghilangkan harapan Sakura bahwa pria didepannya hanya bayangannya semata.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sakura.

"Sai terluka parah. Kami tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit," tubuh Sakura tersentak, terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Bawa aku," ujar Sakura tanpa ragu, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Hei Sakura, sadarkah kau bahwa kini Sasuke sedang terbakar sedikit cemburu?

Mata Sakura membelalak saat melihat kondisi Sai yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Dengan bergegas ia menuju Sai dan menyalurkan cakranya ke luka yang ada di lengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura emosi. "Untung saja racunnya belum menyebar! Jika tidak mungkin kau bisa mati kau tahu!"

"Marahi saja dia, Sakura-_chan_! Dia menjadi seperti itu karena telah mencium gadis pria lain!" Ujar Naruto, Sakura menghentikan aliran cakranya ke Sai.

"Kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_," ujar Sai lirih. Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sai. Malam itu Sai menciumnya. Apakah itu berarti yang membuat kondisinya seperti ini adalah sang _daimyo_?

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah.. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja untuk beberapa hari kedepan dia tidak bisa menggunakan cakranya," ujar Sakura. Ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam diarahkan Sasuke padanya. "Kalian harus keluar dari desa secepat mungkin. Dengan kondisi Sai yang seperti ini lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke Konoha," ujar Sakura sambil mengusap dahi Sai dengan lembut, Sai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari Sakura, ia tersenyum.

Yah, sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya kan membuat Sasuke iri padanya?

Naruto dan Kakashi menatap Sasuke. Mereka bisa melihat raut wajah dingin dan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

_Se..seram.. Teme menyeramkan..._

"Sa... Sakura-_chan_, ikutlah dengan kami," ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus−" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menempel dibibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke menciumnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia bisa melihat mata Sasuke yang terpejam dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Haaaah anak muda jaman sekarang," ujar Kakashi saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Naruto membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, sedangkan Sai tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang dirasanya agak sedikit kekanakan. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, akan tetapi itu sia-sia, Sasuke justru mempererat dekapannya dan menggigit bibirnya, menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dengan ragu Sakura membuka bibirnya, kesempatan yang tidak begitu saja disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya, menyesapi segala yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura. Lidahnya menikmati langit-langit mulut Sakura yang lembut, menelusup di barisan giginya, dan tentu saja tak lupa mengajak lidah Sakura untuk turut bermain dengannya.

"Nghh…," desah sakura perlahan saat untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menyentukan lidahnya dilangit-langit mulutnya. Salah satu tempat yang sensitive bagi wanita muda itu.

"Kyaaa! Hentikan perbuatan mesum kalian!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. Dengan enggan Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Sakura, akan tetapi bukannya menyudahi aksi ehem mesumnya itu, ia kembali mengulum bibir Sakura dan menjilati saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Sakura.

"_Urusai dobe_," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura. "Kembalilah dengan kami," ujarnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu, kumohon percayalah padaku," ujar Sasuke lirih.

_Bolehkah aku percaya padamu sekali lagi Sasuke-kun?_

"Aku memang berkata bahwa aku menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua! Tapi itu tidak berarti kalian bisa bermesraan dihadapanku! Dan, hei _teme_! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggul Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar ia menjauh dari Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh mendekati setan mesum itu," ujar Naruto sambil mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Kau berisik seperti wanita," ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah samar yang ada dipipinya. Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua orang temannya itu. Tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan Sai, ia bisa melihat Sai yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, ia bisa menangkap gerakan bibir Sai yang membentuk kata berbahagialah. Satu kata yang membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sai. Ia sudah bertingkah kejam pada pemuda itu, akan tetapi Sai justru mendukungnya dan mendoakan kebahagiannya.

_Maafkan aku… _

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sakura lirih. Semua pria yang berada diruangan itu panik melihat Sakura menangis.

"Ini semua pasti salahmu," tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Kakashi _sensei_. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan kalian," ujarnya yang menyebabkan terhentinya adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke, baiklah hanya Naruto yang berbicara disini. Dan mengundang senyuman di wajah Kakashi serta Sai.

"_Tadaema_."

"_Okaeri_," jawab keempat orang pria itu secara bersamaan.

Ah, akhirnya tim ini lengkap seperti dulu lagi.

**TBC**

**a.n: **3535 word tanpa chitchat ini. Lumayan panjang kan ya? Atau masih pendek? Sebenarnya sih cerita yang kutulis lebih panjang lagi, tapi aku rasa scene yang cocok buat motong itu scene disini. Oh ya curhat dikit ya, dari semua chappie yang ada hanya chappie ini yang kubuat dua versi. Ceritanya bener-bener beda.. tapi akhirnya aku milih ini. Alurnya lambat ya? Tapi sungguh. Kalau kalian nyuruh aku buat alur yang cepet hasilnya pasti kacau. Aku udah nyoba difict angst kemaren, dan karena alurnya yang cepet feelnya malah ga kerasa #alesan. Maafkan aku yang udah banyak ngomong. Saya minta feedback berupa saran, tanggapan, dan kritikian baik berupa review, concrit, atau flame juga boleh..

terma kasihhh…

_last_, balasan buat para reviewer.

**Mewchan**: aku juga suka mereka.. si Kai keren.. pengen deh punya cowok kayak Kei.. kyaa kyaaa

**Ichiruki. rien**: iya, kan dia geisha nya si Kai tuh… banyak yang di skip? Hm.. berarti ceritanya kurang menarik ya? Tolong kasih saran dan bilang kalau ceritanya membosankan dan kekurangannya apa ya.. ga papa kok.. justru aku lega kalo ada yang nunjukin kesalahanku. Typo again? Arghh padahal udah ku proof ulang-ulang, kaykanya kudu pake kacamata nih..

**Fishy ELF**: waaah aku juga ELF lho! Penasaran ya? Syukurlah.. bagaimana dengan chappie ini? Maaf updatenya g bisa secepat kilat..

**Sakakibara mei**: iya ya? Kyaaaa aku juga sukaaaa… Kai keren sih ya.. gomen ga bisa secepat kilat updatenya..

**Skyesphantom**: halo juga sky (: Sasuke udah egois kok… tapi untuk setiap keegoisan tentu ada konsekwensinya kan? Fufufu.. makasihhh yaaa

**Erica. Christy. 77**: ga papa kok.. jangan panggil senpai deh, panggil putri aja.. hehe. Bahasa daimyo yang mana maksud kamu? Mungkin nanti bisa kuedit… geisha itu pekerja seni, tapi hmm mgimana ya, pada pengaplikasiannya dia itu lebih kayak penghhibur. Penghibur yang berkelas, soalnya mereka pinter, banget. Makasih udah di fave…

**Snow's Flower – Atonement**: wuaaaaah nangis? Makasih.. akhirnya ada juga yang ngerasain feel chappie kemaren… makasihh.. #terharu

**Cherry No Blue**: jangan dong, kalo si Sakura ngeshannaro Sasuke bisa-bisa dia jadi janda sebelum nikah.. #apaancoba? Ini udah di updateee

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: makasih banget.. tujuan kemarin emang gitu.. agak-agak hurt.. tapi kayaknya aku cuman berhasil dikit #depresi nah tuh dia! Selama baca manganya aku salut banget ama cewek satu ini.. perasaannya ke Sasuke ga main-main! Saluut saluutttt

**Rukagaya Nay**: iya, ini konflik akibat keegoisan mereka belum tampak si di chappie ini.. mungkin di chapt depan kali ya… makasih bangeeet.. aku ngerjain chapt kemaren deg-degan banget lo, soalnya banyak adegan yang menurutku aneh.. (chapt ini juga sih)

**Mari-chan. 41**: iyaaa semain runyam.. aku aja depresi gimana cara nyelesaiin permasalahannya yg justru makin nambah. Ah aku autor labil emang… Saaaaai ah aku lagi jatuh cinta ama chara yg satu ini looo

**Uniqueqals**: terima kasih sudah bilang fict ini menarik.. terima kasih banget atas korekssinya, ini say apraktekan di chappie ini.. apakah masih ada kesalahan.. pasti ada ya? Hiks.. gomen.. ini udah ku proof lo padahal…

Makasiihhh…

**DEVIL'D**: kyaaa makasihhh.. ini udah lebih panjang kan ya? #ngarep

Kurousa Hime: kalau menurutku sih pasti mau gak mau kejadian kemaren-kemaren berdampak juga ke kondisi Sakura… ama Kai? Aku juga tergoda banget nget nget lo buat bikin pairing ini.. tapi aku harus tetep inget ada si Uciha yang menanti Haruno.. hahaha. Iyaaa, aku suka banget masangin Saku dengan chara lain, padahal aku fans setia mereka looo! Biasanya sih aku masangin Saku dengan chara lain buat bikin Sasu cemburu dan bertindak, dan tentunya sakit hati.. muahahahaha… 5k word? 0.o maaf buat chappie ini ga bisa segitu.. mungkin di chappie terakhir baru bisa 5k word… gomen ne… dadaaaaaah…

**Crystallized cherry**: iya ga papa kok, yang penting kamu udah review di chappie kemaren (: iya aku juga suka fict tema canon sasusaku.. kayaknya semua blossom suka fict canon ya? Saiiii… aku suka Sai jugaaa. Tapi.. tapi.. sayangnya fict ini pairingnya sasusaku.. mungkin di fict lain aku bakalan masangin mereka deh, kasian abang sainya soalnya… Sasuke harus harus harus ngejatuhin gengsinya sekali ini buat dapetin Sakura balik. Sakura kan kasian… iya, maafkan aku mengenai kesalahan penulisan itu.. apakah sekarang sudah agak mendingan? Tolong di koreksi ya.. maaf merepotkan… makasih udah fave dan follow (:

**Neela dragneel**: dragneel? Kok aku jadi inget fairy tail ya? Hehe gomen.. ini udah update .

**Echy AppleBlue**: makasih makasihh banget udah geregetan ama fict ini… ada yang ganjal? Kyaaa akhirnya ketahuan juga.. pas garap chappie kemaren emang aku ngrasa ada yg ganjel kok… tapi bingung, ganjelnya dimana ya? #ditampar endingnya sasusaku kok.. hehehe

See U toooo

**L**: makasi banget udah suka ama fict labilku ini.. ini udah update..

Makasih banget atas pujian, kritikan, dan masukan daari kalian! Ur guys so awesomeee! Really! Review lagi ya? Hehehe.. I'll appreciate it so much.

**Sincerely, Putri**


	8. Bond

**Bond**

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, Rated T+**

Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi. Ia sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi sejak dini, hal yang sulit mengingat kedua orang tuanya bukan dari kalangan _shinobi_, tapi untung saja dengan kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata ia bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah ninja dengan baik. Bahkan berhasil menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik.

"_Daijobu_," ujar Sakura memberanikan diri. Sebagai seorang kunoichi andalan Konoha aneh rasanya jika ia menjadi berdebar-debar─ bukan debaran yang membuat muka memerah tentu saja─ karena seseorang dari kalangan biasa, oke sang _daimyo_ memang Sakura curigai sebagai seorang _shinobi_ mengingat kondisi Sai yang ia yakini terluka parah karena sang _daimyo_, tapi tetap saja itu baru kecurigaan semata.

"Aaa, aku terkejut saat mendengar bahwa kau mengunjungiku di kantor Hana_-chan_, aku kira Ake berbohong padaku saat mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menemuiku," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Sakura di dalam ruangannya.

"Ah, _gomen…_ Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"_Iie_, jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ sambil menghentikan kegiatannya menulis di sebuah gulungan yang Sakura yakini berisi tentang beberapa rahasia mengenai desa Kabut. "Tenang saja, ruangan ini sudah dipasangi _kekkai _sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita saat ini kecuali aku menginginkannya," ujar sang _daimyo_ saat dirasanya Sakura tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mengenai _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disini─" Sakura bisa melihat sang _daimyo_ yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu perkataannya selanjutnya. Sakura gugup, ia menelan liurnya berkali-kali dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. "─Apa Kai-_sama_ bisa membiarkan mereka keluar dari desa?" tanya Sakura dengan sekali helaan nafas.

"Hm… jika aku melepaskan mereka, apa imbalannya untukku Hana_-chan_? Kau tahu kan, mereka adalah mata-mata desa ini. Sebagai pemimpin tidak seharusnya aku melepaskan mereka," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil tersenyum.

"Anda tahu bahwa yang menjadi mata-mata adalah aku bukan? Mereka hanya datang untuk mengunjungiku."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu Hana_-chan_. Sudah kukatakan, aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka membuka gerbang desa dan mengeluarkan mereka. Kapanpun. Aku hanya bertanya, apa imbalannya untukku?" tanya sang _daimyo_ sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura memandang gugup ke arah sang _daimyo_. Ia tahu Kai tidak sedang main-main saat ini.

"...…"

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Bagaimana jika itu harga yang harus kau bayar untuk mengeluarkan temanmu dari desa?" Wajah Sakura memucat. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia berfikir bahwa akhirnya ia bisa berkumpul bersama _team_ 7, dan akhirnya… mungkin… mungkin Sasuke mulai membalas perasaannya.

"_Demo_─"

"_Daimyo-sama_ ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani saat ini juga," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Aaa, _wakatta_. Masuklah."

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan menghampiri sang _daimyo_, ia memberikan setumpuk dokumen yang langsung dipelajari oleh sang _daimyo_. Pria yang berperawakan seperti Chouji itu melirik Sakura dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau bisa memberikan jawabannya besok," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Wakatta_," jawab Sakura dengan lirih.

"Jadi, yang mana yang harus aku tanda tangani?" tanya sang _daimyo_, berusaha menarik perhatian pria tersebut agar berhenti menatap gadisnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan tak bertenaga, ia tak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan para _shinobi_ yang merasa aneh melihat seorang _geisha_ berada di kantor seorang _daimyo_ di tengah hari seperti ini. Ia bingung, penyamaran para _shinobi_ Konoha sudah terbongkar. Satu-satunya cara untuk meloloskan mereka adalah dengan menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang _daimyo_. Ia tidak masalah dengan ini, tapi sungguh, seperti yang sempat Kakashi katakan. _Team_ 7 tidak akan pergi tanpa dirinya. Apalagi saat semuanya berfikir bahwa _team_ 7 kini telah kembali.

_Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang kami-sama?_

"_Doushite_?" tanya Kakashi _sensei_ saat Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya terlihat sedang melamun. Sakura tersentak, untuk sesaat ia melupakan bahwa kini ia berada di penginapan tempat para _team_ 7 menginap.

"_Daijobu_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tak mendapati para mantan rekan setimnya. "Ah, mereka kemana?" Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Bukankah sudah mereka katakan tadi Sakura_-chan_, mereka pergi membeli beberapa barang," ujar Kakashi. Sakura tersentak, ia langsung berdiri dan menuju ke pintu kamar, saat Kakashi menahan lengannya. "Kau akan kemana?"

"Mereka tidak seharusnya keluar saat situasi sedang genting seperti ini! _Sensei_ seharusnya mencegah mereka!" desis Sakura penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah. Mereka para _jounin_ elit Konoha, Sakura. Mereka tidak akan apa-apa, mereka hanya pergi ke toko yang ada di bawah," jelas Kakashi. Tubuh Sakura sedikit merileks saat tiba-tiba ia kembali tersentak saat teringat sesuatu.

"Sai!"

"Dia baik-baik saja Sakura_-chan_, ia beristirahat di kamar sebelah," ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Kakashi meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di pundak Sakura, dan menatap viridian milik muridnya itu. "Sakura_-chan_, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengalikan pandangannya dari Kakashi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja _sensei_…" ujar Sakura yang berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi, dan dirinya sendiri…

_Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan? _

**- BOND-**

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kakashi yang seharusnya berada didalam kamar penginapan kini justru berada didepan pintu kamar. Ia tampak berfikir, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk.

"Sakura?"

"Aaa, dia ada di dalam," ujar Kakashi. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke saat tangan Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, mencegahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Biarkan mereka," jelas Kakashi saat melihat raut wajah bingung Naruto.

"Eh… tapi _sensei_, kita tidak bisa membiarkan _teme_ hanya berduaan dengan Sakura_-chan_ di dalam! Bisa-bisa ia─"

_**BLAM**_

Tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung saja menggeret tubuh Naruto untuk memasuki kamar penginapan disebelah mereka, tempat dimana Sai sedang mengistirahatkan badannya. Sai mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kedua orang rekan setimnya itu memasuki kamar dengan sedikit ricuh. Sai menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan membuka mulut ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, saat tiba-tiba Naruto dengan kasar medudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika akhirnya Sasuke akan berbuat hal-hal mesum pada Sakura_-chan_," sungut Naruto sambil bersedekap. Sai hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, sedangkan Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, pasrah atas kelakuan kekanak-kanakan salah satu mantan muridnya.

_Yare-yare…_ _Konoha pasti dalam masalah jika bocah seperti ini yang menjadi hokage... benar-benar tidak tahu situasi…_

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap lembut pipinya. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh khawatir.

"_Doushite_?"

_Aku… mencintaimu…_

Mata Sakura terpejam saat mengingat perkataan yang baru beberapa hari lalu diucapkan oleh pemuda cinta pertamanya itu. Ia mencintai pria ini, sungguh. Tak peduli apa yang telah pria ini lakukan pada dirinya, ia tetap mencintainya dan tak bisa berbalik membenci sang pemuda. Sakura tersenyum lirih. Sasuke… Sai… Naruto… Kakashi… _Team_ 7… nampaknya Sakura tahu ia harus berbuat apa.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sakura sambil memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sakura menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang pemuda. Lembut… dan penuh dengan getaran…

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang menutup matanya berusaha menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan padanya, dengan perlahan Sasuke turut menutup kedua matanya dan menyambut balik bibir sang gadis, mengulumnya lembut dan terkadang penuh penekanan. Sasuke membuka matanya saat dirasanya tak ada lagi bibir lembut yang menekan dan memanjakan bibirnya, akan tetapi tubuhnya sontak menegang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Sakura pada dada bidangnya.

Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, menyingkap yukata yang digunakan sang pemuda sehingga ia bertelanjang dada. Kecupan penuh kecupan ia daratkan pada dada dan lekukan leher Sasuke, bahkan sesekali ia meninggalkan tanda berupa ruam kemerahan.

_Untuk saat ini..._

"Ngh," terdengar desahan tertahan dari bibir Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan keluarnya erangan dari bibirnya. Gengsi huh?

Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke. Tersenyum, ia membalik posisi mereka berdua hingga kini ia berhasil menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Lagi, ia mengecup bibir Sasuke, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang pemuda, mengajaknya bermain, saling menyesap dan menguasai. Sakura menghentikan ciuman panas itu dengan tiba-tiba, ia bisa melihat pandangan protes yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda kepadanya, akan tetapi itu tak bertahan lama, saat ia mengecup pipinya, lekukan lehernya, tulang selangka miliknya, pundak, lengan kekarnya bahkan dada milik sang pemuda.

_Untuk saat ini… kau adalah milikku…_

_**Tes…**_

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura. Mengalir di pipinya dan akhirnya menetes di pipi Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak.

"Kau bisa berhenti," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Sakura, mengusap jejak air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi sang gadis. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"_Daijobu_," ujarnya sambil mengecup pelan telapak tangan Sasuke. "_Aishiteru… zutto… zutto…_" gumam Sakura terus menerus bahkan saat Sasuke membalik posisi tubuh mereka berdua dan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka.

_Dan aku… adalah milikmu…_

**-BOND-**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringaian khas klan Uchiha. Sakura hampir saja melempar wajah sok Sasuke dengan bantal saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang terkejut melihat kondisi mereka berdua.

"A… A… AAAAAAAH! sudah kuduga _Teme_ akan berbuat mesuuuuum!" pekik Naruto saat mendapati kedua teman kesayangannya berada di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang… erm, sedikit tidak layak untuk dilihat oleh pria polos seperti dirinya.

_**BUKH**_

"_I…ittai…_ Kakasi _sensei_ tega sekali padaku. Seharusnya yang _sensei_ pukul itu _teme_!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang hanya balas menatapnya bosan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat keributan kecil yang terjadi didepannya. Ia segera memperbaiki kimono miliknya, ia tersenyum saat Sasuke membantunya mengikat obi miliknya saat ia mengalami kesusahan ketika memasang obi tersebut.

"Sakura, ada seorang gadis kecil yang mencarimu di bawah," ujar Kakashi mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih bersungut-sungut tak terima atas pukulannya.

"Eh?" mata Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar pemberitahuan dari Kakashi.

_Anak… kecil? Jangan-jangan…._

"Chinatsu!" pekik Sakura saat melihat sosok gadis kecil yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

"_Yo… yokatta-ne_, ternyata Hana-_sama_ memang benar berada disini. _Okami-sama_ mencari Hana-_sama_ sejak pagi tadi. Hana-_sama_ harus segera kembali, Okami-_sama_ memerintahkanku untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Hana-_sama_," ujar Chinatsu yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sakura

"Chinatsu_-chan_, dari mana Chinatsu tahu jika aku berada dipenginapan ini?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju_ okiya_.

"Eh? Oh, sebelum aku pergi mencari Hana-_sam,a_ _daimyo_-_sama_ yang datang berkunjung ke okiya berbisik bahwa Hana-_sama_ pasti berada di penginapan ini," Sakura tersentak saat mendengar perkataan polos yang keluar dari bibir Chinatsu.

_Dia… bagaimana Kai bisa…_

"Oh ya Hana-_sama_. Aku lupa memberitahu, saat ini _daimyo_-_sama_ juga sedang menunggu Hana-_sama_ di _okiya_ seperti biasanya. _Ne_, Hana-_sama_ pasti senang kan?" tanya Chinatsu sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar miliknya.

"Ya, tentu saja─" jawab Sakura lirih.

Sakura membungkukkkan badannya di depan _okami-san_ begitu ia sampai di _okiya_. Ia tahu, bahwa tidak sepantasnya ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu _okami-san_. Tak seperti anggapan awalnya, dimana sang _okami_ akan memarahi dan menghukumnya saat ia meminta maaf, sang _okami_ justru tersenyum mengerti.

"Ah, _daijobu_. _Daimyo_-_sama_ sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Lebih baik kau segera berbenah dan menemui _daimyo_-_sama_. Ia sudah lama menunggumu," ujar _okami-sama_ sambil menunjuk arah washitsu, tempat dimana sang_ daimyo_ menunggunya.

"_Wakatta_."

"Aaa, kau sudah kembali rupanya," ujar sang _daimyo_ saat Sakura menemuinya.

"Apakah _daimyo_-sama ingin aku memainkan _shamisen_?" tanya Sakura mengacuhkan pernyataan sang _daimyo _yang berkesan menyindirnya.

"Bagaimana malammu, Hana-_chan_?" tanya sang _daimyo_ sambil menatap lekat ke arah Sakura. Tubuh Sakura sontak menegang.

"Bagaimana─"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Hana_-chan_, kau tentu tidak meremehkanku bukan? Lagi pula kami desa Kabut tentu tidak begitu saja melepaskan pengawasan pada para mata-mata seperti mereka," ujar sang daimyo dingin.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menghadap ke arah dinding. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Kai menangkap adanya bercak-bercak berwarna merah yang terdapat di leher Sakura. Kai mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang muncul. Ia mengerti saat ini, sang gadis tak sekedar menginap di malam itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Jika itu keputusanmu aku mengerti," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke arah _fushuma_, akan tetapi langkah-langkahnya terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Sakura memegang erat tangannya. Sang gadis yang tertunduk ragu.

"Aku setuju. Aku akan bersamamu," ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya. "Oleh sebab itu, lepaskan mereka," Saat itu Kai merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut, dengan pelan ia menarik tangan Sakura yang menahannnya, membiarkan Sakura menubruk pelan dadanya. Direngkuhnya sang gadis dengan pelan. Ia menyayanginya. Sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat. Berdoa agar ini merupakan keputusan terbaik bagi dirinya maupun _team_ 7.

**-BOND-**

Sasuke duduk diatas ranjangnya, di depannya nampak Naruto yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas, Sai yang menatapnya tajam dan Kakashi yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau… kau! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dengan Sakura_-chan_? Kau _teme_ mesum!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat wajah Saasuke, Sasuke mendecih tidak senang. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Naruto yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau memaksannya?" alis mata Sasuke berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Sai yang dirasanya menghinanya itu.

_Memaksa? Yang benar saja! Gadis itu bahkan menyerangku terlebih dahulu!._

"AH! KAU! KAU! Beraninya kau memaksa Sakura_-chan_! Aku tidak peduli jika Sakura mencintaimu atau apa, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu _teme_!" ujar Naruto emosi.

"Dia pasti membencimu," terdengar komentar Sai yang lagi-lagi membuatnya berkedut tak senang.

"Kakashi, hentikan mereka," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak suka membahas hal ini lebih jauh.

"Hei apakah Sakura liar?" tanya Kakashi yang alih-alih menghentikan pertanyaan Naruto, ia justru menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke semakin merasa kesal.

"Kalian melakukannya berapa ronde?"

_**BRAK**_

Sasuke membanting pintu penginapan dan keluar dengan emosi. Ia tidak tahan jika berada di dalam ruangan itu lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa ia mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan membuat rekan-rekan setimnya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hahahhahahaha baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu," tawa Naruto membahana saat pintu penginapan tertutup, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau keterluan Naruto," ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tersembunyi di kantong celananya, dan mulai membacanya.

"Hei! Yang keterluan iu _sensei_! _Sensei_ yang mulai menanyakan hal-hal mesum padanya!" ujar Naruto tidak mau disalahkan sendiri.

"Hei, apakah dia sadar bahwa ia belum menggunakan yukatanya?" tanya Sai polos. Kakashi dan Naruto menatap Sai, terkejut.

"Eh?"

_**Krieeeeet**_

Nampak Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamar penginapan. Ia melangkah ke ranjangnya, mengambil yukata miliknya, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sebelum Sasuke menutup kamar penginapan.

"Pemandian," jawabnya dingin.

_**BRAKK**_

"Buahahahahahahahhahahaa," gelak Naruto begitu Sasuke pergi dan untuk kesekian kalinya membanting pintu penginapan. Kakashi terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin atas kondisi salah seorang mantan murid kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Sai hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa. Sungguh, baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah.

**-BOND-**

Yuki memandang _apato_ milik Sasuke dengan tatapan pedih. Sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat sang tunangan. Rindu, tentu saja. Tsunade berkata bahwa Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi bersama timnya, _team_ 7. Yuki merasa khawatir, sangat. Para sahabat Sasuke adalah sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tidak menyukainya, entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir. Sejak kejadian percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke menjauhinya. Ia takut, ia takut jika tiba-tiba Sasuke membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

"_Hime-sama_," panggil Jirou lembut. Yuki menoleh, mendapati pelayan setianya sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Jirou, temani aku menuju gedung hokage."

Yuki melangkah dengan yakin menuju ke kantor hokage. Ia merasa yakin akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil untuk saat ini. Jirou bisa melihat pancaran penuh keyakinan yang keluar dari mata Yuki. Selama sekian belas tahun melayani nona mudanya, baru kali ini ia mendapati Yuki yang seperti ini. Yuki yang egois dan penuh dengan keyakinan. Di satu sisi Jirou merasa lega karena Sasuke bisa membuat Yuki yang notabene gadis penurut mau mulai menunjukkan emosi dan keegoisannya, akan tetapi ia merasa khawatir karena mungkin saja nona mudanya itu akan terluka akan perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya," gumam Yuki. Gumaman yang pelan, akan tetapi cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Jirou. Ia akan mendukung segala yang dilakukan oleh nona mudanya. Selama itu bisa membuat nona mudanya kembali tersenyum ceria seperti dahulu.

"Dia milikku!"

_Kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke-san…_

Tsunade memandang gadis yang berdiri didepan mejanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia baru saja mendengar hal yang lucu terlontar dari bibir gadis yang merupakan tunangan dari sang Uchiha. Gadis yang membuat murid kesayangannya lebih memilih pergi dari desa daripada melihat dirinya dan Sasuke bersama.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah dengar," ujar Tsunade berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu hanyalah khayalannya.

"Anda tidak salah dengar Hokage-_sama_. Saya mengajukan permintaan misi rank-A. misi untuk mengantarku kembali ke kerajaan. Tapi aku hanya mau Uchiha Sasuke yang mengantarku," ulang sang _miko_.

"Perlu kutekankan padamu nona muda, kami tidak menerima asal-asalan sebuah misi. Lagi pula, aku yang akan menentukan siapa yang harus melaksanakan misi itu. Bukan dirimu," ujar Tsunade penuh penekanan.

"Aku rasa sebagai tamu kehormatan, aku berhak meminta siapa yang akan mengawalku, bukankah begitu Jirou?"

"Hai _Hime-sama_. Soujiro-_san_ berkata demikian saat kita tiba di Konoha," ujar Jirou mengiyakan perkataan sang _miko_.

"Lagi pula Hokage-_sama_, kau tidak mungkin menolak permintaan seorang _miko_ dari kerajaan seperti diriku kan?" rahang Tsunade mengeras mendengar perkataan sang _miko_. "Dan perlu kutekankan disini, Sasuke adalah tunanganku, seorang _miko_. Jangan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya melakukan misi ditengah-tengah persiapan pernikahan kami," ujar sang _miko_ sebelum keluar dari ruangan _Hokage_.

_**BRAKKKK… Praanggggg**_

Tsunade melempar meja ke arah jendela, menyebabkan kaca jendela yang baru sebulan lalu diganti itu pecah berantakan, dan meja kesayangannya rusak terlempar keluar kantor. Nafas Tsunade tak beraturan karena emosi.

"BOCAH ITUUUU!" raung Tsunade, Shizune yang mendengar keributan di ruang gurunya berlari menuju ke ruangan _Hokage_. Ia terkejut saat mendapati kaca yg pecah, serta kertas-kertas yang seharusnya berada di atas meja kini berhamburan di atas lantai. Meja yang seharusnya berada di dalam ruangan kini entah ada dimana.

"Tsunade _shishou_!" pekik Shizune saat melihat Tsunade ingin melempar kursi kesayangannya ke arah pintu. Shizune segera berlari ke arah Tsunade dan menurunkan kursi yang tadinya sudah akan dilempar oleh gurunya itu. "_Doushite_?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Bocah itu! Beraninya….." ujar Tsunade terengah-engah menahan emosi. Shizune mengerutkan keningnya. Setahu dia orang yang bisa membuat Tsunade menjadi seemosi ini adalah Naruto, tapi bukankah saat ini Naruto sedang dalam misi di desa Kabut? Atau sebenarnya bocah pirang itu sudah kembali?

"Eh, Naruto sudah kembali dari Desa Kabut _shishou_?" tanya Sizune polos. Dan Shizune hanya bisa meneguk luah gugup saat mendapatkan pelototan sadis dari gurunya itu. Oh Naruto, ada dan tidaknya dirimu selalu bisa membuat Shizune berada dalam masalah.

Jirou melihat Yuki yang sedang membereskan _apato_ milik Sasuke. Nona mudanya itu sudah ia peringatkan berkali-kali agar sebaiknya ia menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan _apato_ milik pria Uchiha itu, akan tetapi sang _miko_ bersikeras, dan mengatakan bahwa sudah tugasnya sebagai tunangan untuk membersihkan _apato_ milik Sasuke. Dan untuk itu pula sebagai seorang tunangan yang baik ia memilih untuk tinggal di _apato_ milik pria Uchiha itu.

"Dia pasti senang jika dalam keadaan pulang nanti aku datang menyambutnya di _apato_ bukan, Jirou?" tanya sang _miko_ pada pelayan setianya.

"_Hai hime-sama_. Uchiha-_san_ pasti akan senang bertemu dengan anda saat ia kembali diri misinya."

_Tentu, kau adalah tunanganku bukan Sasuke-san?_

**-BOND-**

Sejak mendengar keputusan Sakura senyuman sang _daimyo_ tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Anda tahu, aku sering melihat anda tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa senyum anda saat ini membuatku takut," ujar _mizukage_ pada saat mereka merapatkan isu pertahanan desa.

"Aaaa, bagaimana aku tidak tersenyum jika seorang gadis mengiyakan lamaranku?" ujar sang_ daimyo_ yang tentu saja membuat para petinggi desa yang hadir saat itu menjadi terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang _daimyo_ kepada Ryu, saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke _okiya_.

"Aaa, tidak. Maafkan aku," sang _daimyo_ menyeringai mendengar perkataan pengawal pribadinya itu. Ia tahu, sama seperti para petinggi yang terkejut atas ucapannya pada saat rapat tadi, Ryu juga sama. Ah, tapi mungkin rasa penasaran itu berbeda dengan para petinggi, karena sang _daimyo_ yakin, Ryu tahu persis siapa gadis yang ia maksud.

Sang _daimyo_ menghentikan langkahnya saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sesosok pria, yang selama ini berhasil membuat gadisnya terluka. Uchiha Sasuke. Merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke berpaling ke arah kanan. Ia bisa melihat sang _daimyo_ menatapnya dengan tajam. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai, menunjukkan rasa menangnya atas klaim terhadap Sakura.

"Ryu, sepertinya aku sedang ingin pergi sendiri."

Dan dengan sekelebatan Ryu, sang pengawal lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" ujar sang _daimyo_ dingin. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang _daimyo_ akan menyebut nama aslinya terang-terangan di tempat umum seperti ini. Sasuke mendecih saat dirasanya sang _daimyo_ memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, menilai dirinya.

Secara otomatis Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya saat melihat sang _daimyo_ yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menyerangmu di tempat ini," ujar sang _daimyo_ saat dilihatnya Sasuke telah mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya. "Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membuat kesepakatan dengan Sakura_-chan_," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil menunjukkan seringainya, "yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menghabisimu saat ini juga," ujarnya dengan dingin.

"Kesepakatan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke saat sang _daimyo_ berjalan meninggalkannya.

_**SREEET**_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik memegang pundak sang _daimyo_ dan menariknya, mencegah sang _daimyo_ untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Uchiha," ujar sang _daimyo_ dingin saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Cepat─ tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa kegelapan mengitarinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat. Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat melihat secara sekelebatan tangan sang _daimyo_ membentuk segel tertentu, mungkin membentuk jurus yang mengakibatkan kebutaan sementara bagi musuhnya.

_Kokuangyo no jutsu, heh? _

"Ini hanya peringatan, jika kau menyentuhku sekali lagi, aku bisa membutakanmu selama-lamanya."

"Kau─"

"Pergilah dari desaku secepat mungkin," hanya ucapan dingin itu yang Sasuke dengar saat tiba-tiba saja indra penglihatannya bisa bekerja seperti biasanya.

_Kesepakatan, huh?_

Sakura menatap Sai yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Ia menyesal sudah datang menjenguk pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kesepakatan apa yang kau buat dengannya?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sai mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau menatap wajah Sai yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Jika tahu Sai akan mengkronfontasinya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berada di okiya daripada menjenguk Sai dan mengatakan pada sang pemuda bahwa mereka bisa keluar desa malam ini. Tahu begini ia lebih memilih untuk mengatakannya pada si bodoh Naruto.

"Sakura, aku berbicara padamu," ujar Sai dingin. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura. Seharusnya Sai tidak mengetahui perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan sang _daimyo_. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui perjanjian itu, terutama para anggota _team_ 7. Karena itu akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Sang _daimyo_ tidak mungkin melepaskan kami begitu saja," ujar Sai dingin. "Kau pasti telah membuat kesepakatan dengannya agar membiarkan kami pergi," ujar Sai datar.

"Aku… aku… aku hanya ingin agar kalian─"

"Apa isi kesepakatannya Sakura_-chan_?" potong Sai tajam.

"Tidak ada yang berarti, hanya saja aku harus tetap berada disini," ujar Sakura sambil menghadap k earah lain.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya," Sakura tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Sai bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan untuknya. Ia yakin, tanpa perlu menjawabpun Sai tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kami tidak akan pergi tanpa dirimu?"

"Oleh sebab itu, kumohon jangan katakan pada yang la─"

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu," ujar Sai. Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia benci kondisi ini.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Kai hah? Kau pikir aku juga mau tetap berada disini?" pekik Sakura frustasi.

"Kalau begitu ikut kami," ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ap─"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Mana bisa aku percaya. Se─"

"Kami tidak akan pergi tanpa dirimu," terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu kamar penginapan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam.

_Jadi ini kesepakatan yang dimaksud? _

"_Ne_, _teme_ benar Sakura_-chan_. Kami tidak akan pergi tanpa dirimu. Bukankah _team_ 7 seharusnya tetap bersama? Iya kan _sensei_?" Kakashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi─"

"Aku punya rencana yang brillian!" ujar Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi dengan skeptis oleh rekan-rekan setimnya. Hey, Naruto dan rencana? Siapa yang percaya bahwa ninja seperti Naruto memiliki sebuah rencana dalam otaknya yang hanya berisi ramen itu?

"Aku rasa rencana Naruto patut dicoba," ujar Sai setelah mendengar rencana dari mulut Naruto. Sakura melirik ke arah para mantan teman setimnya dengan ragu.

"Baiklah… aku akan mencobanya, tapi aku tidak menjaminnya" ujar Sakura tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah rencana Naruto yang keberhasilannya patut diragukan.

"Naruto yang bertanggung jawab," ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, di sebelah Sakura.

"Hei! Setidaknya aku sudah memberikan ide dibandingkan dirimu yang tidak berbuat apa-apa!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto yang dirasanya berisik itu.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat sang _daimyo_ pergi berkunjung ke _okiya_. Ia disambut dengan Sakura yang saat itu menggunakan kimono berwarna biru yang dihiasi oleh bunga Erika berwarna ungu tua.

"Kau cantik," puji sang _daimyo_ sambil mengecup ringan bibir Sakura.

"Apakah malam ini Kai-_sama_ akan menginap?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil menemani sang _daimyo_ berjalan di lorong okiya menuju ke arah _washitsu_ yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Aaaa, aku akan menginap," Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban sang _daimyo_. Dengan lembut Sakura menuangkan _ocha_ kedalam _chawan _milik sang _daimyo_. Setelah menuangkan ocha, Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah_ fushuma_ ruangan, saat tangan sang _daimyo_ menahannya. "Kau akan kemana?" tanya sang _daimyo_.

"Hihihihi, tenanglah Kai-_sama._ Aku hanya ingin mengambil _shamisen_ yang berada di ruang penyimpanan. Bukankah sudah lama kau tidak mendengarkan permainan _shamisen_ ku?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah sang _daimyo_. Sang _daimyo_ mengamati ke arah sekeliling _washitsu_, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati _shamisen_ dan _tako_ yang biasanya terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Tadi pagi _Okami_-_san_ menyuruh Chi_-chan_ untuk membersihkannya. Nampaknya Chi_-chan_ lupa mengembalikannya ke sini, ia justru memasukkannya ke ruang penyimpanan," jelas Sakura yang mengerti kebingungan sang _daimyo_. "Tenanglah Kai-_sama_, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujarnya lembut. Tubuh sang _daimyo_ sedikit merileks.

"_Gomen-ne_, baiklah. Aku tidak sabar mendengar permainan _shamisen_mu," ujar sang _daimyo_ sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ke ruangan penyimpanan, dengan perlahan ia mengambil _shamisen_ yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang penyimpanan. Sang _daimyo_ tersenyum menyambutnya saat Sakura kembali ke _washitsu_. Dengan langkah-langkah lembut Sakura pergi menuju ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana ia biasanya memainkan _shamisen_ untuk sang _daimyo_. Permainan yang indah dan mendayu-dayu, permainan yang membuat siapaun akan terlena dibuatnya.

Sang _daimyo_ mengamati permainan_ shamisen_ yang dibawakan dengan lihainya oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia melemparkan _chawan berisi __ocha_ miliknya ke arah Sakura.

_**Seet… Prang! POOFF**_

Tiba-tiba sosok Sakura yang sedang memainkan_ shamisen_ tidak nampak lagi. Rahang sang _daimyo_ mengeras, mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil ditipu oleh _jutsu _sederhana seperti itu.

"_Bunshin_, huh?" gumamnya dingin.

"Aku senang karena kau kembali bersama kami," ujar Naruto sambil melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain menuju ke Konoha. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya bahwa rencana yang dipaparkan Naruto berhasil. Ia melirik ke arah Sai yang balik menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir Sai yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia berharap bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja, mungkin… mungkin saja sang _daimyo_ mau memaklumi tindakannya.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan Sai?_

Sang _daimyo_ bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia keluar dari _okiya_ dengan bergegas diikuti oleh Ryu, ia tak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan yang berasal dari para g_eisha_ atau bahkan _okami_-san.

"Ryu, siapkan pasukan. Kita menuju Konoha."

_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!_

**TBC**

**a.n: **_4356 word without this chitchat_. Yeeeeey, akhirnya chappie ini kelaaaar. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chappie ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Oh ya aku benar-benar berterima kasih, sekali! Atas kalian yang mendukung fict ini untuk masuk di ajang IFA. Aku kaget waktu baca fict ini masuk di nominasi straight romance. Kaget banget! Jangankan masuk di tahap polling, mikirin ada yang nominasiin fict ini aja rasanya... arghhhhhh! terima kasih banget buat kalian. Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung dan depresi karena aku yakin masih banyak yang layak dibandingkan fict abal-abal ini.

Daan.. ermmm ano, mungkin fict ini tamat di chapter 10, sepertinya sih.. soalnya sudah mulai klimaks ya, hahahaha…. (finally Yuki muncuuulll!)

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapku, aku harap kalian masih bersedia meninggalkan komen, kritik, saran, dan flame (?) _cause I'll appreciate it so much!_

_Last, the answer for reviewer:_

**Sakakibara mei**: Sasu OOC ya di chappie kemaren? Ah, aku yakin sekarang dia pasti jauh lebi OOC *author gagal*

**Ucucubi**: akhirnyaaaaa.. eh, maunya Kaisaku nih?

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: yeeeyy yeeey, finally! Eh iya, belum ya? Biarin aja si sasu menderita. Kapok deh kapok, tapi… mereka udah gituan. Gimana dong? *author gagal. Iyaaa. Si sasu malu2 unyuuu.. iya sama-samaaa (:

**Burung Hantu**: iya ga papa… anoo, setela kupikir-pikir aku mau mertahanin ratet Tnya, mungkin untuk rated Mnya kubikin side storynya gitu… yap, udah kuganti kok! Hehe, makasih atas sarannya (:

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**: sakit bangeeeeeet…. Hmmm mungkin chappie2 selanjutnya yang menderita malah saku again, tapi ga papa aja deh ya, soalnya si sasu bakalan kubikin romantic unyu unyuuu

**Uchiha Shige**: makasih atas reviewnyaaa (: yap. Tentu sasusaku!

**Himetsuka**: iyaaa, kalo ga salah prediksi, mungkin di chapter 10 ya….

**Haruno Erna Chan**: maaaaaaf atas keterlambatan sayaaaaaa, makasih udah diengetin dif b T.T

**L**: weeeh makasiiiih bangeeeeeet. Aku usahakan ga discontinued kok (:

**Snow's Flower**: waah sama kayak aku, pas kuliah malah baca fict. Hahahaha. E tapi.. UTS? Serius tuh? Aku jadi terharu sekaligus merasa bersalah nih… feelnya nurun ya? Ermmm yang ini juga pasti nurun ya? Maaf. Aku usahakan chappie depan dapet deh! Cross my heart!

**Ay**: makasiiih banget… padahal temen deketku bilang ini terlalu menyetronisasi… iya sih kayaknya, haha. Waaah jatuh cinta ama si Kai ya? Banyak juga lo yang suka ama Kai.. mm ntar mau nyoba bikin gambar si kai ah, sapa tau laku dijual *apaan coba? Makasiiiihhhh

**Erica. Christy. 77**: daimyo itu pemimpin kalo ga salah sih ya? Hahaha, daimyo itu pemimpin suatu wilayah deh… (berdasar Wikipedia)

**Skyesphantom**: iya, sasu kan mesuuummmmm… si Sai ga nyatain perasaannya mungkin karena dia udah tau si Saku itu masihh suka ama abang Sasu~ jadinya dia ngalah dehh *pukpuk Sai

**Ayano Futabatei**: ini udah lanjuuuut. Yosh!

**Fishy ELF**: iya doong, aku suka si dong hae ama hee chuuul. Kalo kamu? Maklumin aja ya, abang sasu emang meusm2 gitu otaknya.. :p adegan sasusaku yang ini gimana? Udah cukup romantic belom ya?

**Sar Sakamoto Suwebe**: iya ga papa kok (: makasih udah review ya, urmmm.. iya sih, tapi tuntutan ceritanya gituuu.. tapi tapui nih! Si sasu udah bobo bareng saku looo!

**Mari-chan. 41**: maklumlaah.. si abang sasu kan mesum tingkat tinggi. Sejenis ama senseinyaa..*lirik Kakashi. Sai… Sai… aku ga tega ama dia, dia ama aku aja deh hohoho. Makasiiih banget udah suka ama fict ini (:

**Igin**: makasih udah bilang bagus (: ganti rate lain ya? Ermmm ermmm…. Tapi aku takutnya tuh kalo kuganti rated M semuanya pada ngarem lemon. Padahal aku ga bisa… karakter Sakura yang di anime ya? Erm.. yang kayak gimana? Kasih tau dong, biar bisa jadi masukan… (:

**Just Ana**: si Kai kenapa? Iya dong.. kai ga mungkin diem aja… *tos ama Kai. Eh maaf bukan.. fbku namanya **Putri Monoarfa**. Yoroshiku, ne~

**Neela dragneel**: maaaf updatenya lamaaa.. huhuhu… iya ini udah banyak kan? Bahkan menjurus ke yang gitu-gitu… hehehe, ini malah si saku ya yang mupeng kea bang sasu.. :p. eh review dua kali ya? Makasiiihh. Eh? Seminggu sekali? Aaaaaaaaaaaaargggghhhh *stress

**Ajisai Rie**: makasih Rie-saaaaan (:

**Puihyuuchan**: makasih udah bilang seruuuu. Si Yuki udah muncul tuuuhhh. Chappie depan klimaksnya deeeh… hehehehe, makasih banget atas pujiannya…

**Sparyeulhye**: Kai exo? Nama animenya apa? *penasaran.. makasih banget atas pujiannya… konfliknya ya? Iya, temenku bilang nyinetron banget ceritanya. Hahahhaa, maaaaap

_Thank U guys for Ur review. Im nothing without U.. (cieeeee) hahaha, please gimme Ur comment again about this chappie. Really need it._

**Sincerely, Putri**


	9. Love

**Love**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, Rated T+ (not for under 15 years old)**

Kotetsu yang saat itu sedang bertugas menjaga gerbang desa tak mampu menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat ia melihat anggota tim 7 datang. Lebih tepatnya ia terkejut saat melihat Haruno Sakura datang bersamaan dengan para pria mantan teman setimnya.

"Haruno_-san_?" ujarnya tak percaya, sang gadis yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai seorang _shinobi_ yang hanya bisa menangis—kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik dan memikat. Kotetsu melirik ke arah _kimono_ yang digunakan oleh Sakura, _k__imono_ yang berantakan karena ia harus melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya—sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar sapaan dari Kotetsu, senyum manis yang menyebabkan rona merah timbul di wajah _shinobi_ yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi itu.

"_Kimono_-mu," ujar Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menunjukkan sifat posesif kepada gadis─ah, maafkan aku yang salah, maksudku kepada wanitanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau tubuh kekasihnya dilihat oleh pria selain dirinya?

Err... Hei Sasuke, apakah Sakura memang kekasihmu?

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura segera membenahi _kimono_ miliknya dibantu dengan sedikit interupsi dari Sasuke. Kotetsu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya. Kakashi tersenyum saat melihat Kotetsu memandangnya sebal.

"Tugas jaga, heh?"

"Iya, seharusnya hari ini Izumo juga bertugas denganku, tapi ia justru bolos tugas jaga dan berkencan dengan pacarnya," keluh Kotesu.

"Bersabarlah, baru kali ini dia memiliki kekasih," ujar Kakashi berusaha memberikan pengertian pada rekan minum _sake _-nya itu.

"Yaaah, berhubung aku baik hati, aku tidak akan melaporkannya pada _H__okage-sama_. Aku hanya akan menyuruhnya menggantikan tugasku mengerjakan tumpukan gulungan yang _Hokage-sama_ berikan padaku. Itu tak seberapa 'kan bila dibandingkan hukuman yang akan diberian Hokage kepadanya kalau ketahuan membolos?" ujar Kotetsu sambil menyeringai. Yah, tentunya setiap hal memiliki nilai kompensasi yang setimpal 'kan?

"Kakashi," panggil Sai dari kejauhan. "Aku tahu kau sudah tua dan menjadi lambat karenanya, tapi kita harus segera melapor pada _Hokage_ kelima atas selesainya misi kita."

"Haaah, mereka benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai _sensei_ mereka. Aku merindukan saat mereka masih kecil dan bergantung padaku dulu," keluh Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju para mantan muridnya yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"_Sensei_, semakin lama kau semakin lamban. Lebih baik kau segera minta pensiun dini pada Tsunade _baa-chan,_" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil itu.

"Yah yah yah… Aku sudah tua, lamban, mesum, dan sebagainya. Sekarang kita harus segera pergi menghadap ke kantor _H__okage_ atau Tsunade_-sama_ akan mengamuk," ujar Kakashi yang tak lagi peduli pada celaan para mantan muridnya itu. Kotetsu melihat bayangan kelima orang _shinobi_ itu melompati atap-atap bangunan dan akhirnya lenyap sama sekali dari pandangannya.

"Jadi, gadis itu sudah kembali ya?" gumam Kotetsu pelan.

**-Love-**

Suara gaduh dari arah luar kantornya, membuat _Hokage_ kelima yang terkenal akan kecantikannya—serta kecintaannya akan judi—mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari, oh lupakan itu! Yang lebih penting lagi sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak meminum _sake_ kesayangannya. Ia hampir saja membanting pintu kantornya dan memaki siapapun yang menjadi biang keributan, yah setidaknya emosinya bisa sedikit tersalurkan. Ia sudah siap berteriak, namun yang ada ia justru terpaku saat matanya menatap sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Sa… Sakura!" pekik Tsunade saat dilihatnya murid kesayangannya tersenyum kecut melihat wajah terkejut _shishou__-_nya.

"_Konbanwa_ Tsunade-_shishou_, lama tidak berjumpa," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami datang untuk melaporkan misi yang telah selesai kami laksanakan," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Tsunade menatap tim 7 dengan penuh selidik. Ia memang sengaja menugaskan mereka untuk mencari Sakura dan memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi itu tidak berarti ia meminta mereka untuk membawa Sakura agar turut pulang bersama mereka. Sakura memiliki tugas dan misi yang berbeda dengan tim 7. Tsunade mendesah pelan.

_Yah… setidaknya Sakura baik-baik saja__._

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade memulai pertanyaannya. Sakura melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat satu sisi jendela yang tertutupi dengan kaca—yang nampaknya masih baru bila dibandingkan dengan kaca-kaca lainnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

_Rupanya shishou masih belum berubah, emosian seperti biasanya._

Sakura melihat kondisi Konoha dari balik kaca ruang _H__okage_. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Yah, bagaimanapun ia hanya 3 bulan tidak mengunjungi Konoha. Dari kantor _H__okage_ ia bisa melihat lapangan di mana biasanya ia dan tim 7 berlatih. Kenangan lama yang membuatnya rindu.

"Ayo, kita kembali," sebuah tepukan menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menatap ke arah Sai yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke. Nampaknya pria itu cemburu atas kedekatannya dan Sai.

_Cemburu huh?_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan di kantor _H__okage_. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat Sai yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, di depannya terdapat Kakashi dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat mengenai tempat makan malam yang nyaman—serta sebagai tempat yang tepat untuk merayakan berkumpulnya tim 7 seperti semula. Di sebelah kirinya ada Sasuke yang seperti biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, namun sesekali melirik ke arahnya dan Sai, yang kadang saling melempar senyum.

"Jadi kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan reuni di kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku!" ujar Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Itu keputusan sepihak darimu, Naruto," ujar Kakashi tak terima. Padahal tawarannya lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan ajakan Naruto yang tentu saja selalu terkait dengan _ramen_ dan _ramen_.

"_Sensei_, tentu saja kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan kedai _sake_ langgananmu dan Tsunade _baa-chan_," alis Sasuke terangkat saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Kau mengajak kami ke kedai _sake_?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Kau _sensei_ yang amoral," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum polos. Bibir Kakashi berkedut menahan amarah atas ucapan para mantan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus memberikan laporan terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura yang langsung saja membuat para mantan teman setimnya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, ah tentu saja perkecualian untuk Sai, karena nampaknya pria itu mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura. "Aku akan menyusul," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah, Sai, kau harus ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk mengobati lukamu itu."

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekian detik bagi Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan sampai di ruangan rahasia yang hanya orang-orang tertentu mengetahui keberadaannya. Ruangan para Ne.

Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan penuh intimidasi dari Soujiro_-san_ saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Alis Soujiro terangkat saat dilihatnya sang wanita yang seharusnya masih menjadi mata-mata di Desa Kabut itu justru kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku ingin melaporkan misi tingkat S mengenai penyamaranku di Desa Kabut," ujar Sakura. "─ah, dan sesuai kesepakatan, itu adalah misi terakhirku sebagai Ne," sambung Sakura penuh keyakinan.

**-Love-**

Keesokan hari…

Ryu menatap sang _daimyou_ dengan khawatir. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi majikannya itu. Wajah yang biasanya terkesan santai berubah menjadi serius, bahkan cenderung emosi. Bahkan disaat menghadapi situasi perang pun, wajah sang _daimyou_ tak pernah se-emosi ini.

"_Daijobu_?" tanya Ryu pada sang _daimyou_ yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Aaa…" jawab sang _daimyou_ kaku. "Pacu kudamu, aku ingin kita sampai ke Konoha hari ini juga," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil memacu kudanya meninggalkan pengawal kepercayaannya dan rombongan pasukan yang menyertainya di belakang.

"Pacu kuda kalian, _daimyou-sama_ ingin agar kita segera sampai ke Konoha hari ini juga."

"_Hai'_!" jawab para pasukan elit yang memang mengawali mereka menuju ke Konoha.

**-Love-**

"Jidaaaaaaaatt!" pekik Ino saat sang sahabat datang mengunjungi toko bunga miliknya. Sebuah pelukan erat ia hadiahkan pada Sakura, saat dilihatnya sang sahabat benar-benar ada dan berkunjung ke tokonya. Ia merasa sangat rindu pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hei! Kau menyakitiku _pig_!" keluh Sakura saat dirasanya pelukan Ino semakin erat dan bukannya melonggar.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu 'kan? Hampir setahun lebih aku tidak melihatmu, _baka_!" ujar Ino sambil memukul pelan kepala Sakura.

"_Gomen_, aku menjalankan satu misi penting di luar desa. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di Yakiniku-Q?" ujar Sakura yang tentunya langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan persetujuan dari Ino.

"_Kaa-san_! Aku pergi dulu makan siang dulu!" ujar Ino sambil melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai. "Ayo!" ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari tokonya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat dirasanya Ino tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya sejak mereka keluar dari toko bunga milik sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak... Hanya saja kau jadi tambah cantik… Ah dan tubuhmu─"

"Ino!" pekik Sakura saat tangan Ino meyentuh dadanya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan terkejut. "Aku tidak akan mentraktirmu _pig_! Kau membuatku malu!" desis Sakura sambil menepis tangan Ino yang sepertinya masih ingin menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti ini, heh?" tegur Sakura yang langsung saja dihadiahi cibiran dari kekasih penerus klan Nara itu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan guru mesum dan teman pirangmu itu," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan dari Ino.

_Sejak kapan Naruto jadi mesum?_

"Sejak kap─" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat dirinya menabrak seorang _shinobi_ yang nampaknya sedang pergi tergesa-gesa menuju ke kantor _Hokage_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino pada seorang _shinobi_ yang berhasil ditahannya.

"_D__aimyou_ Desa Kabut tiba-tiba mendatangi Konoha dengan sepasukan ninja elit, maafkan aku—aku harus segera melaporkan kedatangan mereka ke Hokage, permisi—" ujar sang _shinobi_ sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke Kantor _Hokage_. Ino mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Daimyou_ Desa Kabut? Bukankah sudah terdapat kesepatan untuk tidak saling menyerang ya?" tanya Ino sambil berpaling ke arah Sakura, ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sakura yang memucat. _Chakra_ Sakura pun dirasanya tak stabil. "Jidat, kau kenapa?"

Ino masih menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu saat Sai tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka dan membopong tubuh Sakura yang lemas, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Ino hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

"Jidat dan Sai? Jangan-jangan mereka... Jidat!" pekik Ino saat ia memikirkan hubungan diantara para teman satu tim itu. "Hah, dia harus menjelaskan padaku ada apa antara dirinya dan Sai!" omel Ino setelah mendapati kini ia ditinggalkan seorang diri.

**-Love-**

Sai meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan lembut di sofa miliknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke _apato_ miliknya karena dirasa lebih aman.

"Sakura?" panggil Sai kesekian kalinya setelah tidak mendapatkan respon yang cukup berarti dari cinta pertamanya itu. Dengan pelan jemari Sai membelai lembut pipi Sakura, ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita ini. Sejak mendapatkan berita bahwa _daimyou_ desa Kabut datang ke Konoha ia segera mencari wanita ini, ia takut. Dan ketakutannya terbukti.

"Sai…" Sai tersentak saat Sakura menyebut namanya. Sakura memandang wajahnya, ia tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah ketakutannya. "Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke Konoha bersama kalian," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," ujar Sai lembut. "Tenanglah," ujar Sai berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengenal Kai… Sebaiknya aku menemuinya," ujar Sakura sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Tetaplah di sini," ujar Sai sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

**-Love-**

Mulut Ino menganga, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa sang _daimyou_ Desa Kabut yang dikiranya sudah tua, gendut, dan buruk rupa, ternyata masih muda, dan tampan! Rupanya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan sang _daimyou_, sehingga ia pergi ke gerbang desa dengan maksud untuk melihat sang _daimyou_. Ia bisa melihat satu sosok tampan yang menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang lain berdiri di samping kuda-kuda berwarna coklat.

"Waw, tampan!" desis Ino pelan. Pandangan Ino menyipit saat dilihatnya Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang desa.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino setelah berlari mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"_Hokage_ menyuruhku untuk membawa _daimyou_ itu ke kantornya, hah—padahal aku ingin tidur siang… Hoamh, _mendokuse_," Ino menyeringai mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sang pria menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu mengantar mereka," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk lengan Shikamaru. "Ayo!"

"Haah, _mend__o__kusai_," keluhnya. Hei Shika, jika kau mengeluh atas tingkah kekasihmu itu mengapa kau tetap membiarkan lenganmu dipeluk olehnya?

**-Love-**

"Bukankah kita sudah menandatangani kesepakatan agar tidak terdapat interfensi dari kedua pihak?" tanya Tsunade saat sang _daimyou_ berada dalam ruangannya.

"Justru itu, kedatanganku kemari untuk membicarakan pelanggaran kesepakatan yang dilakukan oleh Konoha langsung padamu selaku _H__okage_. Konoha telah melanggar kesepakatan yang ada," Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti mendengar ucapan dari sang _daimyou_. "Kalian mengirim mata-mata ke desaku saat kita sudah sepakat untuk berdamai sementara waktu."

Wajah sang _H__okage_ berubah menjadi tegang. Saat mendengar laporan misi yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi, ia tidak mendengar bahwa penyamaran Sakura telah terbongkar oleh pihak Desa Kabut.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu _daimyou-sama_," ujar Tsunade berusaha tenang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia memata-matai desa kami. Aku ingin agar Konoha segera menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam menepati kesepakatan yang ada," Tsunade tersentak, ia bingung mengapa tiba-tiba nama Uchiha Sasuke muncul dalam percakapan ini. Tsunade ingin berkata bawa Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlibat dengan aksi mata-mata yang dilakukan, karena yang menjadi mata-mata adalah Sakura—tapi jika ia mengatakan hal itu, sama saja dengan mengiyakan bahwa Konoha mengirimkan mata-mata.

"Apa mau anda?"

"Serahkan Uchiha itu pada kami─" ujar sang _daimyou_ dingin "─maka kami akan menganggap pelanggaran kesepakatan tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Konoha."

Sang _daimyou_ meninggalkan kantor _H__okage_ dengan diiringi oleh Ryu. Begitu sang _daimyou_ pergi dari rungannya, sang _Hokage_ menggebrak keras mejanya.

"Shizune, panggilkan tim 7 kemari!" desis Tsunade penuh emosi. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sai di ruangannya. Tsunade menatap keempat pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di Desa Kabut terutama pada sang _daimyou_?" Kakashi dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Sepengetahuan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal yang mencurigakan di Desa Kabut. Mereka hanya menjalankan misi, mencari mata-mata yang nyatanya adalah mantan rekan satu tim mereka, Haruno Sakura. Dan mereka pun tak pernah bertemu sekali pun dengan sang _daimyou_. Kakashi tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Sai yang tengah memandang Hokage dengan senyum palsunya, Sai sempat terluka.

"Sai, apakah lukamu saat─"

"Ah! Apakah mungkin sang _daimyou_ itu ingin melamar Sakura?" tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto membuat perhatian sang _Hokage_ teralih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh? Bukan ya? Bukankah sang _daimyou_ menyukai Sakura? Ia bahkan sampai menahan Sakura untuk melepaskan kami," ujar Naruto polos. Kakashi menutup matanya pelan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai mengeraskan rahang mereka.

_Baka…_

"Kakashi."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak melaporkan hal itu pada anda Hokage_-sama_."

"Sudahlah, kalian bisa pergi. Shizune, panggilkan Sakura," ujar Tsunade. "Aku akan mendengar penjelasan langsung darinya."

"Ah, dia sedang tidur di _apato_ milikku," perkataan Sai sontak membuat semua pasang mata meliriknya heran, ah tentu saja pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Shizune, panggil Sakura. Segera."

"_Hai'_ Tsunade_-sama_," ujar Shizune sambil berlari keluar ruangan menuju ke _apato_ milik Sai yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Hokage.

"Kalian sudah boleh keluar," ujar Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya saat dilihatnya bahwa para anggota tim 7 masih berada di dalam kantornya.

Saat para anggota tim 7 berada di luar ruangan sang _Hokage_ kelima, Naruto merangkul bahu Sai dan menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Sai sedikit aneh.

"Hei Sai, kenapa Sakura_-chan_ bisa tidur di _apato_ milikmu? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Sakura_-chan_ kan?"

"Dia tertidur saat aku sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal dengannya," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ah. Tentang emosi?" Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berbohong pada para teman setimnya, tapi entah mengapa Sai merasa bahwa kebohongan lebih baik untuk dikatakan pada saat ini.

**-Love-**

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan menceritakan segalanya pada guru kesayangannya itu, mengenai jati dirinya yang ketauan sebagai shinobi Konoha saat menalankan misi sebagai mata-mata, sang _daimyou_ yang sepertinya mencintainya, pertukaran yang ditawarkan oleh sang _daimyou_, dan juga tentang kepergiannya dari Desa Kabut yang berarti pengkhianatannya pada sang _daimyou_.

"Kau seharusnya tahu resiko dari perbuatanmu itu," ujar Tsunade dingin.

"Aku kira Kai_-sama_ dapat memaafkan perbuatan kami, dan melupakan semuanya," ujar Sakura.

"Haaah… Nyatanya tidak 'kan? Ia justru sengaja datang kemari. Kau benar-benar membuatnya murka. Tapi lucu juga, rencana bocah itu ternyata bisa digunakan untuk mengecoh seorang _daimyou_," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"S_hishou_, jika aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kai-_sama_? Apakah dia mengancam Konoha?"

"Dia berkata bahwa Konoha telah melanggar kesepakatan dengan mengirim mata-mata ke Desa Kabut," tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar perkataan gurunya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika terbongkarnya penyamarannya akan membuat hal menjadi semakin runyam. "Dia meminta kita untuk menyerahkan Uchiha Sasuke," mata Sakura melebar mendengar perkataan _sensei__-_nya.

"Ta… Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Dia berkata bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menjadi mata-mata desa."

"S_hishou_, kau tahu 'kan yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan Tsunade. Tsunade terdiam sejenak, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Shizune, panggil sang _daimyou_ kemari. Katakan Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya. Usahakan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh para tetua desa."

"_Hai'_!"

Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya perlu sekian menit dan kini di hadapan Sakura sudah berdiri sang _daimyou_ yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Ah, kali ini bukan _bunshin_ ya?" ujar sang _daimyou_ sarkatis, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap sang _daimyou_.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Sakura lirih. Melihat wajah bersalah Sakura membuat sang _daimyou _tersenyum lembut.

"_Daijobu_, bagaimanapun aku akan selalu memaafkanmu," ujar sang _daimyou_. Sakura menggigiti bibirnya, gugup.

"Kau tahu kan yang menjadi mata-mata bukanlah bocah Uchiha itu," ujar Tsunade sambil menatap sang _d__a__imyou _tajam Tsunade bisa melihat jika sang _daimyou_ menunjukkan seringainya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau beg─"

"Kalau begitu aku ubah permintaanku. Serahkan Uchiha itu atau Sakura. Dengan begitu aku akan menganggap bahwa semua ini tidak pernah terjadi," ujar sang _daimyou_. Tsunade terpaku jadi ini sebenarnya rencana sang _daimyou._

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada desamu saat membawa Sakura kembali, heh?" tanya Tsunade sarkatis. "Kau ingin agar Sakura diadili di desamu, begitu? Kau tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Aku adalah pemimpin Desa Kabut, posisiku lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka semua, bahkan para tetua desa. Mereka tidak akan berani mempertanyakan keputusanku," ujar sang _daimyou_ angkuh. "Keputusan ada di tangan kalian," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil meninggalkan ruangan sang _Hokage_.

"Aku akan memilikimu tak peduli apapun cara yang harus kuambil," bisik Kai saat melewati Sakura. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia takut, sungguh.

"_Shishou_…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Keluarlah, biarkan aku yang mengambil keputusan," ujar Tsunade. Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_ dengan raut wajah tertunduk. "Hah—aku benci situasi ini. Masalah sang _miko_ belum selesai dan kini timbul masalah lain. Shizune, bawakan aku sebotol _sake_. Aku membutuhkannya, jika tidak aku akan gila," ujar Tsunade sambil meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya.

_Haah, aku harus segera mengajukan pensiun sebagai _Hokage_..._

_**-**_**Love-**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ia ingin memikirkan semuanya, mungkin… Mungkin memang lebih baik baginya jika saat itu ia menerima penawaran sang _daimyou_ dan menetap di desa Kabut, bukan justru mengkhianati kesepakatan yang dibuatnya dengan sang _daimyou_. Sakura menghindari tempat-tempat yang biasanya ia datangi bersama tim 7, ia belum ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, ia ingin sendiri. Secara tak sengaja ia justru melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku taman, tempat yang sepi dan jarang dilalui oleh para penduduk desa kecuali jika kau bermaksud untuk keluar dari desa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan termenung, mencoba memikirkan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sendirian melamun di bangku taman," ujar Sai saat melihat mantan teman satu timnya sedang duduk melamun di bangku taman. Sakura terkejut saat mendapati Sai menyapanya disaat ia sedang kalut memikirkan ini semua. Sakura tersenyum lirih.

_Ah… mengapa justru kau yang datang__? A__ku selalu lemah jika ada dihadapanu._

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau juga tumben, tidak biasanya berkunjung ke taman," ujar Sakura saat Sai duduk disampingnya.

"Ah, aku baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan. Ada sesuatu yang sedang kupelajari," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Masih belajar tentang emosi?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sai, membalas senyum tulus sang pemuda yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Saku padanya. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Aku dengar Konoha harus memilih untuk menyerahkan dirimu atau Sasuke," ujar Sai datar memecah keheningan. Sakura terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Sai mengetahui hal yang seharusnya masih menjadi rahasia. Ah—selalu saja begitu, Sai selalu mengetahui apa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Sakura pedih. Sai tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan dari Sakura.

"Anggap saja aku memiliki intuisi yang baik," ujar Sai. "Apakah dia tahu?"

"Dia?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sai.

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"Sasuke_-kun_? Tidak… Ini bukan masalahnya," ujar Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini menyangkut dirinya, Sakura."

"Sejak awal ini semua karena aku, Sai. Seharusnya aku tetap di Desa Kabut. Aku yang memulainya, maka aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya," Sai menghela nafasn mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Apa pendapat para tetua desa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Nampaknya para tetua desa belum mengetahui kabar ini. Tapi… Sasuke adalah satu-satunya penerus klan Uchiha, klan yang luar biasa, ia juga merupakan tunangan seorang _miko_," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Menurutmu mereka akan mengorbankanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bukankah keputusan mereka sudah terlihat, kau sendiri sadar akan hal itu kan?" ujar Sakura lirih.

"_Hokage-sama_ tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bagaimanapun kau adalah murid kesayagannya," Sakura tersenyum lirih mendengar perkataan Sai. Ia tahu bahwa Tsunade menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri, tapi itu sama seperti yang ia tahu bahwa nantinya para tetua tentu lebih memilih untuk memberikan dirinya sebagai kompensasi dibandingkan memberikan Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan dari Sai kembali menyadarkannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menerima semua keputusan yang ada? Tidak─ ia akan menerimanya asal itu tidak melibatkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sai—aku… Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengharapkan hal yang berlebih. Mengharapkan Sasuke mencintaiku─"

"Dia memang mencintaimu," potong Sai tajam.

"Dia milik orang lain Sai!" Pekik Sakura. "Dia milik sang _miko_," ujar Sakura lirih. Sejak kembali ke desa ia sudah menyadarinya, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah tunangan sang _miko_. Ia tidak bisa merubah hal itu, meskipun toh ia dan Sasuke sudah melakukan hubungan badan, dan sang pria menyatakan cinta padanya.

_Cinta__,__ huh? Yang benar saja… __I__tu pasti hanya ilusi…_

Sakura tersenyum pedih. Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kau akan menerima itu semua dan kembali ke Desa Kabut?" Sakura terdiam akan pertanyaan Sai tersebut, tak menjawab apapun.

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Sakura kemudian—sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke pria itu, Sakura," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Itu akan menyakitinya, dia mencintaimu. Bersama dengan seseorang wanita tanpa adanya rasa cinta dari wanita itu hanya akan membuat pria tersakiti," Sakura melihat Sai yang tersenyum pedih. Sakura sadar bahwa Sai tak sekedar membicarakan sang _daimyou_, tapi juga membicarakan dirinya.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura lirih, Sai terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ah─" suasana sunyi dan canggung meliputi kedua orang itu. "Sudah malam. Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ujar Sai sambil beranjak dari bangku taman. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan taman dengan kesunyian melingkupi mereka, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari atas pohon. Seseorang yang ahli dalam hal mengontrol _c__h__akra_. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**-Love-**

Sasuke menggemeretakkan giginya. Ia benci dengan kenyataan yang baru saja tak sengaja ia dengar. Awalnya ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan hubungan antara Sakura dan Sai, sehingga saat ia melihat kedua orang itu duduk bersama di bangku taman, ia segera menyembunyikan _c__h__akra_-nya dan mengamati mereka berdua dari atas pohon. Setelah melihat kedua orang itu pergi dari taman, Sasuke bergegas menuju ke penginapan sang _daimyou_. Ia memasuki kamar sang _daimyou_ lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Sepertinya para _shinobi _Konoha memang pencuri," ujar sang _daimyo__u_dingin saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela penginapan.

"Tak usah melibatkan Sakura dalam urusan ini," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Satu hal yang perlu kuberi tahu padamu Uchiha, sejak awal ini semua adalah tentang Sakura. Bukan dirimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu, tapi jika keberadaanmu adalah alasan mengapa dia meninggalkanku—maka mau tak mau aku melibatkanmu, ah—atau menghancurkanmu," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil menyeringai. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya saat dirasanya _c__h__akra_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang _daimyou_ tiba-tiba meningkat drastis. "Heh, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu di sini. Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuhmu, Uchiha. Pergilah, keberadaanmu di ruangan ini membuatku muak," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya," geram Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu," ujar sang _daimyou_ datar. Sasuke menuju ke arah jendela kamar sang _daimyou__,_ berniat keluar dari sana, saat ia mendengar sang _daimyou_ berkata pelan, "Dia adalah milikku."

Dan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya sendiri hingga berwarna putih sebab tak teraliri darah—cengkeraman itu terlalu kuat.

_Dia milikku!_

**-Love-**

Pagi pun datang. Para _shinobi_ tetap melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, ada yang melakukan misi, serta ada yang melakukan penjagaan. Tak ada yang berubah, meskipun pada nyatanya—ada seorang _daimyou_ dari Desa Kabut datang ke Desa Konoha dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas pelanggaran kesepakatan yang ada. Tsunade tengah meminum _sake_ miliknya saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan kasar oleh tiga orang lanjut usia yang dikenal sebagai para tetua desa.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami bahwa _daimyou_ Desa Kabut datang ke Konoha dengan membawa sepasukan _shinobi_ elit, hah?" ujar Soujiro-_san _begitu memasuki ruangan _Hokage_.

"Tsunade_-sama_, seharusnya kau melaporkan hal ini pada kami begitu _daimyou_ desa Kabut datang ke desa," ujar Shoyu-_san_. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade yang tengah menopang kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak menghargai kami."

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu kedatangan _daimyou_ desa Kabut siang nanti, karena sepertinya aku bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini. Tapi nampaknya kalian tidak percaya padaku," ujar Tsunade sambil meneguk _sake_-nya. Ketiga tetua desa itu menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade.

"Apa keinginannya? Bukankah seharusnya sudah terdapat kesepakatan agar tidak adanya interfensi masing-masing desa? Itu berarti dia telah melanggar kesepakatan yang ada!"

"Tentu tidak—karena yang terlebih dahulu melanggar kesepakatan adalah kalian, desa Konoha," ujar sang _daimyou _yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangan _H__okage_.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Shoyu-_san _tidak mengerti.

"Pihak kalian yang terlebih dahulu mengirimkan mata-mata ke desaku, bukankah itu termasuk melanggar kesepakatan damai yang telah dibuat oleh kedua pihak desa?"

"Kami tidak─ Tsunade_-sama_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Kayo-_san._

"Tuntutanku mudah, serahkan si Uchiha atau Haruno Sakura, dengan begitu aku akan menganggap pelanggaran itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku menunggu keputusanmu Hokage_-sama_," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil tersenyum manis. Tsunade menatap dingin ke arah sang _daimyou_.

"Shizune, tolong ajak Kai_-sama_ mengeilingi desa. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, dia adalah tamu kehormatan desa," ujar Tsunade yang secara tidak langsung mengusir sang _daimyou _untuk segera pergi dari ruangannya dan tidak memperkeruh suasana.

Shizune menemani sang _daimyou_ yang katanya ingin berkeliling desa. Ia bisa melihat para wanita-wanita yang mukanya memerah karena melihat senyuman dari seorang pria tampan seperti sang _daimyou_. Shizune tidak mengerti, dengan kekuasaan dan rupanya tentu bisa menarik wanita manapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi mengapa Sakura?

"Kenapa harus Sakura?" tanya Shizune memberanikan diri. Sang _daimyou_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir Shizune. Sang _daimyou _terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Hei Shizune_-san_—apa kau pernah merasakan cinta pandangan pertama? Saat itu aku ingin tertawa saat mengetahui ada _kunoichi_ Konoha yang dengan beraninya menjadi mata-mata di desaku, tapi saat melihatnya aku terpana. Semakin lama aku semakin mencintainya, mencintai musuhku sendiri. Saat itu aku merasa sangat bodoh, bisa-bisanya seorang _daimyou_ sepertiku jatuh cinta dengan mata-mata musuhnya."

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Aku adalah seorang _daimyou_. Aku tidak akan melepas apapun─siapapun yang merupakan milikku. Itu adalah harga diriku sebagai seorang pemimpin. Sakura adalah milikku. Aku tak akan melepaskannya."

"Sakura… Gadis itu sejak kecil sudah menyukai orang lain," ujar Shizune lirih.

"Aku tahu, dan dia sering terluka karena pria itu. Benar bukan? Aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku bersumpah. Tapi jika untuk memilikinya aku harus merusaknya bahkan hingga tak terbentuk lagi, aku akan melakukannya."

"Itu bukan cinta…"

"Itu adalah cinta Shizune_-san_. Cinta bagi orang-orang egois seperti diriku," ujar sang _daimyou_ sambil tersenyum. "Ah bukankah itu Sakura?" ujar sang _daimyou_ saat melihat sosok berambut merah muda di kejauhan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Kejadian kemarin masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Ia terhenti saat dilihatnya sang _miko_ tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya, sengaja menghalangi jalannya. Tak jauh dari sosok sang _miko_ Sakura bisa melihat Jirou, pengawal kesayangannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu masa lalumu dan Sasuke-_san_," ujar sang _miko_. "Aku tak akan mengalah padamu," Sakura mengacuhkan sang _miko_, ia tetap berjalan melewati sang _miko_.

"Dia hanya merasa kasihan padamu," ujar sang _miko_ sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura sinis.

"….."

"Mungkin ini menyakitkan untukmu, tapi kami bahkan sudah tidur bersama dan tinggal dalam satu apartemen," tubuh Sakura membatu mendengar perkataan dari sang _miko_. "Kami akan segera menikah, aku harap kau tahu diri dan mulai menjauh dari Sasuke_-san_. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Jirou, temani aku membeli lobak, kita akan membuat kare untuk makan malam Sasuke_-san_," ujar sang _miko_ angkuh.

"Tomat. Sasuke_-kun_ menyukai tomat," gumam Sakura lirih.

"A... Aku... Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Ayo Jirou, kita harus membeli banyak tomat untuk Sasuke_-san_," ujar sang _miko_ sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan angkuh. "Jauhi dia. Dia calon suamiku, Haruno."

"Dia memang calon suamimu," ujar Sakura lirih. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dipipinya. _Sasuke memang milikmu…_

"Siapa dia?" tanya sang _daimyou_. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan sang _miko._

"Ah, itu tunangan Sasuke_-san_," ujar Shizune. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Shizune ingin menghibur sang _kunoichi_, bagaimanapun Shizune sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Akan tetapi saat ia hendak menyapa Sakura, sang _daimyou _mencegahnya.

"Kembalilah ke kantor _Hokage_, biarkan aku yang menghiburnya," ujar sang _daimyou._ Shizune menatap sang _daimyou _ragu, akan tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mempercayainya_._

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kaipada Sakura saat Shizune kembali menuju ke kantor _H__okage_.

"Ah─Kai_-sama_!" pekik Sakura yang terkejut saat mendapati sang _daimyou _ada di hadapannya. Ia segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Kau tidak akan tersakiti jika bersamaku, kembalilah ke Desa Kabut bersamaku Sakura-_chan_," Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan sang _daimyou._

"Seseorang berkata padaku, bahwa seorang pria akan tersakiti jika seorang wanita memilih untuk berada di sampingnya bukan karena alasan cinta. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sang _daimyou_ terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hmph, kau takut membuatku terluka, hum?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan sang _daimyou._

_Takut membuat Kai-_sama_ terluka? Ya… __A__ku takut melihat orang yang mencintaiku terluka, karena aku mencintai pria lain yang hanya merasa kasihan padaku…__._

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kai_-sama_... Jika cinta berarti melihat orang yang kita sukai bahagia, apakah itu berarti aku harus melepaskan orang yang kusukai—apabila ia akan jauh lebih berbahagia dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sang _daimyou_ tersentak. Ia tahu, Sakura tidak sedang menyindirnya, tetapi malah tengah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang merasa bahwa mungkin sang Uchiha akan lebih bahagia dengan tunangannya dibandingkan dengannya.

_Membuat bahagia orang yang dicintai ya…_

"Sakura, apakah kau tahu... Cinta ada berbagai bentuk. Ada yang egois dan memaksa, ada yang rela dan melepaskan, serta ada pula yang setia dan selalu terluka.. Terserah bentuk cinta apa yang kau pilih. Karena cinta itu buta. Aku memilih cinta yang egois dan memaksa. Aku tidak peduli apakah hal itu akan membuat gadis yang kusukai─" Sakura bisa merasakan sang _daimyou_ yang tengah menatapnya lembut, "─terluka, karena aku berani menjamin bahwa ia akhirnya akan bahagia bersamaku."

"Hihihi, Kai_-sama_ sekali ya... Egois dan memaksa," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan, sang _daimyou_ tersenyum lembut.

"Oleh sebab itu Sakura bersiaplah, karena aku akan tetap egois dan memaksamu sampai kau menjadi milikku dan akhirnya mencintaiku."

"Andai semudah itu Kai_-sama_…" ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_Ya… __A__ndai semuanya semudah itu…_

**-Love-**

Sang _daimyou_ sedang menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah kedai dengan ditemani Ryu, pengawal kesayangannya saat tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita dengan berani duduk di hadapannya. Sang _miko._

"Aku dengar kau ingin membawa Sasuke_-san_ bersamamu," ujar sang _miko _tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab Kaidingin.

"Itu ada urusannya denganku. Sasuke adalah calon suamiku."

"Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa calon suamimu itu telah melanggar kesepakatan antara dua desa, nona," ujar sang _daimyou_ yang mulai meneruskan aktivitas makannya, tak menggubtis keberadaan sang _miko._ Sang _miko_ mendecih pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menawan calon suamiku, jika kau tetap melakukannya itu artinya kau memancing timbulnya perang antara wilayahmu dan wilayahku. Aku tahu, mungkin dibanding dirimu kemampuan perang para pasukanku tertinggal jauh, tapi kau tahu 'kan, kerajaan kami memiliki aliansi dengan banyak negara," ujar sang _miko_ sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku sudah mengajukan penawaran ke Konoha. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan calon suamimu sebagai kompensasi—aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi tenanglah, aku yakin calon suamimu itu akan baik-baik saja. Karena gadis itu tak akan membiarkan calon suamimu terlibat," ujar sang _daimyou _sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jirou, ayo kita pergi," ujar sang _miko_ setelah mendengar perkataan sang _daimyou. _"Jirou, cari tahu penawaran yang diberikan _daimyou_ itu ke Konoha," ujar sang _miko _saat berada agak jauh dari kedai.

"_Hai'_!"

**-Love-**

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke duduk di samping ranjangnya, mengamati dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah merapikan piyama yang dipakainya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?" Sasuke mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Sakura. Ia sering melihat interaksi yang kelewat akrab antara dua teman setimnya ini, melebihi interaksi antara sang wanita dengan Naruto, jadi mustahil tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Sakura─"

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu," tukas Sakura cepat. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mencoba bersabar sekalipun emosinya kini rasanya telah memuncak.

"Aku dengar percakapan antara Sai denganmu di taman," Sasuke bisa meihat bahu Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Apa itu benar? Kai menyuruh Konoha untuk memilih antara aku dan dirimu?"

"…" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura dan memaksa sang wanita untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke saat tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan sang _miko._

_Dia hanya merasa kasihan padamu__._

"Aku… Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu," rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu hanya karena merasa kasihan," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Sakura, apakah kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menutup kedua matanya, dan menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar kata-kata itu jika itu hanya ilusi.

_Ilusi… ini semua ilusi…_

Mata Sakura yang tadinya tertutup mendadak terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya, lembut dan hati-hati, mengingatkannya akan ciuman Sai yang terkesan rapuh—dan bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang dirasakannya saat mereka pertama kali berciuman, akan tetapi ciuman yang sama seperti yang diberikan sang _daimyo__u_ dan Sai padanya. Ciuman para pria yang jatuh hati padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," bisik Sasuke di telinganya begitu ciuman berakhir. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura dibalik isakannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, tapi… Yuki─"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan permasalahanku dengan Yuki, percayalah."

Yang Sakura harus lakukan hanyalah percaya. Mempercayai pria yang sudah berulang kali menyakitinya. Sakura tersenyum, teringat akan perkataan Kai, bahwa salah satu bentuk cinta adalah setia dan terluka, dan sepertinya itu adalah bentuk cinta yang Sakura pilih.

**-Love-**

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannmu! Kau milikku!" ujar sang _miko _egois saat Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara di taman mengenai pembatalan pertunangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli asal kau ada disampingku! Aku akan menyuruh _tou-san_ untuk membatalkan kerja sama antara Konoha dan wilayahku jika kau tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Aku akan melakukannya! Jika itu terjadi, maka salahkan dirimu sendiri yang egois. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" pekik sang _miko._

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang _miko._

"Kau akan peduli. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Soujiro-_san_. Kau akan lihat apa akibatnya pada gadis pink itu!" ujar sang _miko _sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Sasuke.

"Hah! Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Bunuh saja aku! kau adalah _shinobi_ Konoha, _shinobi_ Konoha tidak akan pernah melawan perintah atasannya, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan Konoha," rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar perkataan sang _miko._

"Lucu bukan? Hal yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Konoha mengenai kesetiaan _shinobi_-nya justru adalah kelemahan _shinobi_ itu sendiri," sang _miko_ menjinjitkan badannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Selama menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha kau tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganmu denganku," ujar sang _miko _sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan raut wajah terluka. Ia sudah tahu, tak seharusnya ia mempercayai Sasuke—dan akhirnya mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya demi pemuda itu. Dengan sekejap ia berlari dari tempat itu, tak mau melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang ada di hadapanya. Ia menyesal memilih untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan. Ia menyesal karena melewati tempat itu, ia menyesal melihat pemandangan sang _miko_ dan Sasuke yang tengah berciuman. Ia menyesal karena ia memilih untuk percaya pada Sasuke.

_**BRUKK**_

"Ah! _Kuso_! Siapa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku?" umpat Ino sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya kesal, ucapannya terhenti saat melihat sahabatnya berdiri dengan air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau menatap Ino, ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Akan tetapi, meskipun begitu Ino masih bisa melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah meneteskan air mata. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang aneh Ino segera menyeret Sakura menuju ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino lagi saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar miliknya. Sakura masih menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya, tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Sasuke, huh?" tebak Ino. Entah mengapa, saat Ino menyebut nama pemuda itu membuat Sakura tak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia kembali menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Mengapa… Mengapa rasanya masih sakit, Ino? Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya berciuman dengan sang _miko_, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terluka—apapun yang ia lakukan, tapi…"

"Sst.. Tenanglah…" ujar Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Ino bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum pedih, hati Ino terasa tercubit saat melihatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku tahu jika itu semua bohong. Seperti kata sang _miko_, Sasuke-kun hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk percaya padanya… Apakah aku bodoh?"

"Sakura…"

"Ya aku bodoh, dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa ia berbohong. Tapi… Tetap saja, hatiku selalu terasa sesak saat melihat mereka bermesraan... Berciuman…"

"…." Ino tak mampu berkata-kata saat mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Ino. Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak mau merasakan ini lagi… Rasanya sakit… Hiks…" air mata Ino ikut mengalir melihat sahabatnya menangis. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu… Ia tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan sahabatnya itu, ia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat terluka saat melihat kepergian Sasuke menuju kegelapan, dan tak hanya cukup dengan itu—kesedihan sahabatnya itu juga bertambah dengan pengumuman pertunangan Sasuke dan sang _miko _yang dirasanya menyebalkan itu. Ia tahu betapa Sakura terluka dan berusaha menyembunyikannya agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir. Ia tahu…

"Aku tidak kuat lagi Ino, aku menyerah… Aku… Rasanya sesak…" ujar Sakura sambil meremas dadanya. "Mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku pergi ke Desa Kabut bersama Kai…"

"Keputusan yang diambil saat emosi tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik, jidat. Malam ini kau menginaplah di sini. Kebetulan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sedang pergi. Aku akan menemanimu. Kau berpikirlah dengan tenang."

**-Love-**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Shika? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Ia akan tetap tersakiti jika tetap di sini dan melihat si bodoh Uchiha itu bermesraan dengan si _miko _idiot itu, akan tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Desa Kabut begitu saja," ujar Ino saat Shikamaru menemuinya di teras rumahnya atas perintahnya. Ia membutuhkan nasehat kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Dia tertidur di kamarku," ujar Ino sambil melirik ke arah dalam rumahnya. "Shika, apakah aku bukan sahabat yang baik? Aku tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali... Aku─" ucapan Ino terhenti saat Shikamaru memeluknya.

"_Baka_, tak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup baginya," ucapan dari Shikamaru membuat Ino tersenyum. Ia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

"Wooow, aku tidak menyangka jika seorang pemalas sepertimu bisa romantis seperti itu," cibir Naruto saat melihat kedua pasangan itu tengah berpelukan mesra, ah bahkan hampir berciuman. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendecih pelan saat Ino mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sakura ada denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ino baru menyadari bahwa selain Naruto ternyata ada pula Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat kemesraannya dengan Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba Ino menjadi sadar atas ucapan Sasuke. Kedua pria itu mencari sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya!" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah galak. "Sudah cukup kau membuatnya menangis dengan memperlihatkan kemesraanmu itu dengan _miko _idiotitu!" ujar Ino penuh emosi.

"Dia… Melihatnya?" Sasuke segera melangkah ke dalam rumah Ino, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sang tuan rumah menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir," ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk," ujar Ino tak kalah dinginnya.

"Ino, masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, masuklah. Dia tertidur di kamar Ino," ujar Shikamaru yang langsung saja mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dari Ino.

"_Baka_, yang jadi tuan rumah di sini adalah aku!" Ino bisa melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya meminta pengertian. Dan—karena melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu akhirnya Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kau boleh menemui Sakura, asal Naruto bersamamu!" ujar Ino cepat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia segera masuk ke kamar Ino─setelah diberitahu arah kamarnya oleh Shikamaru─ dengan menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar.

Kedua pria itu terpaku saat melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang milik Ino. Mereka dapat melihat wajah sang wanita yang masih sembab karena air mata, sesekali terdengar isakan yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura—yang menandakan bahwa wanita itu tengah menangis hebat untuk kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan. Hati Sasuke tercabik saat melihat kondisi orang yang ia kasihi itu. Ia teringat akan perkataan sang _miko._

_Selama kau menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha kau tidak akan pernah membatalkan pertunanganmu denganku__._

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, sang _miko _benar. Sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha ia tidak bisa membuat Konoha berada dalam bahaya.

"_Teme_, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Hei Naruto, kau pasti akan melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, bukan?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi senyuman mereka, apapun taruhannya!" Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

_Kau memang cocok menjadi _Hokage_, _dobe._…_

"Aku akan meninggalkan desa─" Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan berhenti menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha. Jika itu satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa bagiku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau bodoh _teme_─"

"Dia… Dia sering terluka dan menangis karena aku. Aku sadar jika aku menyakitinya lagi, aku maupun dia sama_-_sama tidak akan bisa bertahan," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lembut ke arah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Ia bisa melihat mata sang wanita yang membengkak karena menangis.

"Sasuke... Kau..."

"Mungkin ini egois, tapi apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Aku mencintainya," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai halus pipi Sakura. "Bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk keluar dari desa, _dobe_!" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto tahu, tatapan mata Sasuke adalah tatapan mata sesorang yang sudah memutuskan sesuatu dengan bulat. Naruto atau siapapun itu tidak akan dapat merubah keputusannya. Naruto pun menutup matanya, ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"_Wakatta_, aku akan membantu kalian."

**TBC**

**a.n: BIG THANKS** for **chrystallized cherry **a.k.a **Nisa **yang udah bantu ngebetain chapt yang panjang ini.. maaf udah ngerepotin ya niiis. :')

sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena sepertinya dua chapter terakhir ini feelnya ga kerasa, padahal itu adalah 2 chapter menuju ending (chapter depan endingnya) semoga kalian mau tetap bertahan membaca hingga cerita ini habis… oh ya, ini chapt terpanjang yang pernah kutulis. 7000an kata dalam satu chapter tanpa chit chat ini… woow.. maaf ya kalo udah bikin kalian bosan…

Silahkan tinggalkan unek-unek kalian berupa tanggapan, saran, dan mungkin flame atas chapt dan cerita ini… arigatou gozaimasu..

_then, the answer for the reviewer_…

**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe**: iya, chapter kemaren feelnya emang ga kerasa, chapter ini aku udah usahain sih sebenernya, tapi kayaknya lagi-lagi fail.. gomen…

**Mari-chan .41**: maaf updatenya lama, yah begitulah ekspresi mereka berdua.. aneh ya? Maaf… iya makasih :') jadi terharuuuu

**Kim Keyna**: kaisakuuuuuu… pair ini kayaknya berhasil mencuri perhatian para reader ya.. nah yang sekarang interaksi mereka berdua lumayan kan ya? Dibanding interaksi sasusakunya sendiri yang seperti biasanya cuman seupil… emoga kali ini ga ada typo ya.. soalnya aku udah dibetain.. hehehehe, kurang panjang? Er…. Tapi… chapter ii panjang kan ya? Ga kerasa maksakan ya? #ga pede

**Uchiha Shige**: te..ternyata ada juga yang benci ama Kai! Wuaaaaah kereeeeeen .! makasiiih (:

**chrystallized cherry: **ga papa kok nis.. hehehe. Ya ampun waktu itu ujian? Nekat bener baca fict pas ujian… semoga nilaimu bagussss :p. wah kamu ngamatinnya sampe sedetail itu ya? Kereeeeen, teliti banget!

**Snow's Flower**: hahahaha, seneng banget yang ngebaca sasusaku lagi ehem-ehem an.. makasiiihhh, maaf pdatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa TTATT

**Ay**: makasih udah ngefave Ay-san. Waaaah Kai banyak yang naksir.. syukurla, biar tuh daimyou ga begitu patah hati ditinggalin Sakura. Kai fansmu banyak tuuhhhh

**Just Ana**: iya dong.. soalnya saku udah boongin dia pake cara yang dirasanya rendahan banget… er.. belom kok.. si daimyou belom nyerang… hoohoho

**Ajisai Rie**: hayo lagi apa hayoooo… perangnya ditunda dulu aja ya, mereka masih perang dipomasi dulu #alesan, padahal intinya writernya ga bisa nulis adegan perang. #gommeeeeeeeeeen

**Sakakibara mei**: iya, aku iri ama Sakura, seharusnya Sakura buka harem aja atau poliandri! Biar semuanya happy end! Ini udah ada slight kai-saku lagi… hehehehe. Pe.. perang.. maaf perangnya ga adaaa TTATT

**Skyesphanthom**: iya miris banget! Tapi… tapi… aku lagi suka ama pairing ini.. jadinya disini aku selipin adegan manis sai saku… / yah… maklumin aja si Yuki, kan dia lagi jatuh cinta.. jadi egois dehh

**Salsalala**: makasiiiihhh bangeeeet, terharuuuu :')

**Aden L kazt**: maa… maaf… aku agak mentok ama cerita ini … jadi.. jadi updatenya lama… TTATT… me..mereka perang diplomasi aja ya?

**Rannada Youchi**: maa.. maaf.. kayaknya telat banget updatenya…

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: makasiiihhh :'). Ah abang sasu kan gengsian, mana mau dia mendesah.. gengsi dude, katanya. Kalo kamu benci Yuki dan suka Kai berarti kamu Saku-centric ya? Soal typo sudah saya perbaiki kemarin.. semoga di chapt ini typo bisa sangat amat berkurang…

**Fishy ELF**: donghaeeee! Dia itu selingkuhanku, suamiku Hee chul… gimana chapter ini fishy-chan? Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan…

**Lebah Biru**: makasiiihhh :')

**Sora kamamichi**: maaf updatenya lamaaaa TTATT

**Jamilahnovitasari** .jewelf: makasihhhh :')

**LauraLin**: aku emang agak suka nyiksa Sasuke dan Sakura.. maklum aku masochist, jadi suka kisah-kisah yang tragis… urgh… Sasuke dikatain nangisan. Itu dalem. Saaaaaaaaiiii aku juga suka ama diaaaaa /. Wah penggemar Kai bertambah! Kai pasti seneng! Ga mau ah. Soalnya aku sendiri ga suka ama yuki. Hahahahhaa. Makasih udah fave (:

**Yuchan**: wah namamu sama kayak nama sahabatku! Er… sepertinya chapt ini agak melenceng dari ekspektasimu ya…. Maaaf

**Puihyuuchan**: hahahahhaha.. si Sasu mana berani ngapa-ngapain Kai.. terima kasihhhh (:

**Rukagaya Nay**: hai juga cewek (; #salah goda #ditendang . lah si Kakashi kan emang mesum. Banget malahan!benci ama yuki tapi naksir kai? Hohohohho itu gejala saku-centric! Si Tsunade temperament sih… makasih naaaaaaaaaaay (:

**Hanazono yuri**: makasiiih… iya semoga happy ending ya… #berdoa. Aku usahain bakalan kelar kok.. tinggal satu chapt doang lagi soalnya. Nanggunggg.. Yosh! Ganbatte!

_Last, but not least… Im so glad to read all of your comment, review, and concrit. Really! Tat made me laugh, smile and happy to write this story.. you guys so ROOOCKKKKKKK. Love u all! Please leave ur comment about this chappie again. Im nothing without U guys.._

_**Sincerely**_**, Putri**


	10. escape

**Escape**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, OOC**

_Finally, This is the last chappie…Im so sorry for the late update. And really sorry for the long chappie._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan saat dirasanya ia sedang tak berada di kamarnya. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk tersadar bahwa ia kini berada di kamar sahabatnya, Ino.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara bariton yang tak asing baginya membuatnya terkejut, ia terbelalak saat melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang tempat ia terlelap. Ia bisa melihat bahwa kini pria itu memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ ada di sini?" sesungguhnya ada berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada sang pria, akan tetapi entah mengapa justru pertanyaan seperti itu yang justru keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Sasuke sambil tetap menatap intens ke arah Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke saat ini karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam tadi. "Sakura–"

"Ino ada dimana?" potong Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit kesal akan tingkah wanitanya yang secara terang-terangan sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ia sedang berada di luar bersama Shikamaru," ujar Sasuke. Sakura baru saja akan merutuki sahabatnya karena lebih memilih untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan membiarkan dirinya berduaan dengan pria yang sedang tidak ingin ia lihat saat seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Ah! Ternyata Sakura_-chan_ sudah bangun! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, Sasuke! Setidaknya aku bisa membuatkannya sarapan juga," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan satu _cup ramen_ instan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa pembicaraannya dengan Sakura terganggu menatap tak suka ke arah Naruto.

"Maksudmu membuatkan makanan sampah seperti itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap sinis ke arah _cup_ _ramen_ yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Dasar _teme_, tidak tahu terima kasih. _Ne_, Sakura_-chan_, kau tahu, semalaman penuh si _teme_ tidak tidur, ia terus terdiam disini menemanimu. Menyeramkan. Bahkan Ino tidak bisa mengusirnya dari kamar ini," ujar Naruto sambil bergidik. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia bisa melihat Sasuke memandang ke arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajahnya. "Lihat wajahnya yang memerah itu," ejek Naruto sambil melirik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Naruto," geram Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Cih, dasar. Baik, baik, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, berbahagialah," Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto yang memandang dirinya dengan senyum tulus terpatri di wajah. "Aku titip sahabatku itu. Jika dia menyakitimu, lebih baik kau melakukan _shannaro_ padanya dan datang kembali kesini. Aku akan selalu menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka," ujar Naruto sambil membuka kedua tangannya terbuka lebar-lebar, tak lupa sebuah cengiran turut melengkapi tingkahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia hampir tidak mengerti sebagian besar perkataan Naruto, akan tetapi ia tahu satu hal, Sasuke menemaninya—semalaman. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeret tubuh Naruto keluar dari kamar, dan kemudian membanting pintu kamar tepat di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Lupakan saja dia," ujar Sasuke tak mengacuhkan ocehan Naruto dari balik pintu kamar. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Suasana hening tiba-tiba melingkupi kamar Ino.

"Ada–"

"A ... aku harus kembali ke _apato_," potong Sakura sambil membuka selimut yang entah sejak kapan ada ditubuhnya, dan beranjak berdiri. Saat itu ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan dirinya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Haruno Sakura."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengerti. Sasuke_-kun_ dan Hime_-sama_ memang pasangan yang cocok. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengannya. Aku bodoh karena sempat mengira bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Aku memang berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan Sakura sehingga menatap ke arahnya. Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya. Ia lelah dipermainkan.

"Kau menciumnya," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan raut wajah terluka.

"Dia yang menciumku," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya, begitu? Seorang Uchiha tak mampu melawan tenaga seorang gadis biasa. Sangat meyakinkan," ujar Sakura sarkatis. Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak mengerti harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada wanitanya lagi, percuma jika dari awal sang gadis memang tidak berniat untuk percaya padanya. "Yang lebih parah lagi, aku melupakan satu fakta penting. Kau adalah tunangannya dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku tidak berhak menangis dan protes padamu. Kau miliknya," Sakura dengan lancar berujar— membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku bukan miliknya," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap mata sang wanita, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura agar ia mau percaya padanya. "Tidak lama lagi, aku bukan miliknya ataupun Konoha," Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat dilihatnya Sakura memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti. "Aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa," tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

_Tidak lagi..._

"Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, dan aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku," saat itu Sakura merasakan kepalanya mendadak terasa begitu berat.

**-Escape-**

Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menatap mantan muridnya itu, berharap bahwa Sasuke tiba-tiba meloncat dan berkata padanya bahwa ini candaan _April Mo__b_. Akan tetapi Kakashi tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat ini bulan Desember, dan lagipula kita sedang membicarakan tentang Sasuke Uchiha di sini. Kakashi bisa melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu serius akan ucapannya.

"Kau serius?" ujar Kakashi setelah berkali-kali mengambil nafas panjang. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia kesal, sungguh. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Kakashi menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Kakashi!" geram Sasuke. Jika saja ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan sang guru− ah, maksudku mantan gurunya itu, ia pasti sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan _apato_ Kakashi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sungguh, Sasuke ingin menyiramnya dengan air.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Kakashi setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini benar-benar nyata.

"Dia belum menjawabnya," ujar Sasuke datar. Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia heran dengan pola pikir mantan muridnya ini. Ia sudah berani meminta bantuannya disaat sang gadis—yang Kakashi yakini sudah berubah menjadi wanita itu—belum mengiyakan permintaannya untuk pergi dari Konoha bersama dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau ikut bersamamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, penasaran dengan pola pikir sang Uchiha.

"Aku akan memaksanya, karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Kau tahu 'kan tentang tuntutan Kai pada Konoha," ujar Sasuke datar. Kakashi termenung, ia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Konoha sedang berada dalam 'sedikit' masalah akibat keegoisan yang melibatkan sang _daimyou _ serta mantan muridnya. Ia tidak setuju jika Sakura harus kembali ke Desa Kabut dan mengorbankan dirinya agar Konoha tidak mendapatkan masalah, bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Terkesan klise memang, tapi ia menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi para mantan muridnya. Semuanya.

"Aku memang tidak setuju jika Sakura kembali ke Desa Kabut. Ia patut mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Tapi Sasuke—memaksanya? Bagiku kau terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan Kai. Kalian sama_-sama_ bocah egois pemaksa."

_Entah apa daya tarik yang dimiliki oleh Sakura sehingga hanya bocah-bocah yang bersifat egois yang memperebutkannya. Jika begini mungkin lebih baik Sakura menikah dengan Lee saja._

"Sakura mencintaiku," ucapan penuh rasa percaya diri Sasuke membuat Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Dasar. Uchiha dan arogansinya__…_

"Ya … dan kau menyakitinya. Kau tahu, sebagai ayah Sakura−" Kakashi merasakan tatapan tak percaya dari Sasuke saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, "Hei jangan menatapku begitu, aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai putriku sendiri. Aku lebih memilih Sakura untuk bersama dengan Kai daripada denganmu, setidaknya _daimyou _ itu tidak pernah menyakitinya," ujar Kakashi berusaha memancing Sasuke.

"Kau bukan ayahnya. Dan lagi aku muridmu, bodoh. Kau seharusnya mendukungku," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang tak percaya ke arah Kakashi. Ia tidak percaya jika gurunya lebih memilih Sakura untuk bersama dengan Kai daripada dengannya.

"Mantan muridku. Ckckck, akhir-akhir ini kau sama cerewetnya seperti Naruto," ujar Kakashi sambil menyeringai, walaupun sebenarnya seringai itu tak nampak karena masker yang ia kenakan. Umpannya telah termakan.

"Kakashi," peringat Sasuke, merasa dipermainkan oleh sang mantan guru.

"Ya ya ya … lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Naruto sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantuku untuk pergi dari desa."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Sayangnya bantuan dari Naruto saja tidak akan cukup, aku meragukannya," ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah datarnya. Oh ayolah, bukan salahnya jika ia tidak bisa percaya 100% pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku butuh bantuanmu," lanjut Sasuke mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Hah … bagaimana bisa kau meminta seorang ayah untuk membantu seorang pria yang ingin melakukan kawin lari dengan anak gadisnya?" ujar Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan bersikap seolah-olah kau ayahnya," ujar Sasuke muak. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga. Aku tahu penjagaan desa diperketat mengingat permasalahan yang sedang timbul. Aku tahu itu bukan masalah besar mengingat kau terkenal sebagai ninja yang ahli. Walaupun aku ragu mengingat usiamu saat ini," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Ia merasa puas karena berhasil membalas godaan Kakashi.

"Kau memang muridku yang paling menyebalkan."

"Mantan," ujar Sasuke, seringai di wajahnya tampak semakin melebar. Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Suatu kesalahan menggoda seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Dengan satu syarat. Ia mau mengikutimu dengan suka rela, tanpa paksaan. Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Secepatnya," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat Kakashi yang terdiam sejenak– nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa melihat Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaannya.

"_Arigatou_ Kakashi," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu _apato_ Kakashi. Urusannya dengan pria keturunan Hatake itu selesai.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat keluar desa bersamanya?" langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia membalikkan badannya, mendapati Kakashi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Ia kembali berjalan keluar dari _apato_ Kakashi, dengan sebuah seringai tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dasar bocah mesum," ujar Kakashi saat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya

Sasuke berjalan dengan bergegas, ia hendak pergi ke _apato_ Sakura, meminta jawaban dari wanitanya. Ia harus mau pergi bersamanya, suka ataupun tidak. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh, seperti biasanya tangannya tersimpan di kantung celananya. Ia mendengus saat mendapati beberapa orang gadis melirik ke arahnya dan berbisik-bisik.

"Hei _teme_! Kebetulan sekali kau disini!" Sasuke menolehkan wajahya menuju ke arah asal suara, ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan kedai _ramen_ sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, di sampingnya berdiri Sai yang tengah menatapnya, ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dengan tetap menatap ke arah Sai.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke_-san_," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kedai _ramen_.

"_Jii-san_, _ramen_ spesialnya satu mangkuk! Kalian mau makan apa?" saat dilihatnya Sai juga telah duduk menemani mereka.

"Ah, tolong buatkan satu yang sama dengan miliknya Takeuchi_-san_," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Hn."

"Kau darimana?" tanya Naruto saat Takeuchi _jii-san_ membuatkan mereka _ramen_.

"Kakashi."

"Ah! hei, rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak makan _ramen_ bersama, aku rindu … andai saja Sakura_-chan_ dan Kakashi _sensei_ juga ikut makan bersama kita," ujar Naruto.

"Ah, kau benar Naruto, sudah lama aku tidak melihat tim 7 berkumpul bersama, aku bahkan sudah lama tidak melihat Sakura_-chan_ makan disini," ujar Takeuchi _jii-san_ sambil meletakkan irisan _naruto_ di atas _ramen_ pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, _T__ou-san_ benar. Bagaimana kabar Sakura_-chan_ saat ini? Kami sudah lama tidak melihatnya, pasti dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik," ujar Ayame _nee-san_ sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Uhm! Sakura_-chan_ semakin cantik, Ayame _nee-san_. Aku akan membawanya kemari nanti," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ketiga orang pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih saat Takeuchi _jii-san_ mengidangkan tiga mangkuk _ramen_ pesanan mereka.

Suasana tenang melingkupi ketiga orang pemuda yang merupakan teman satu tim itu, sesekali hanya terdengar suara pujian Naruto akan _ramen_ yang sedang dimakannya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia akan merindukan suasana ini nanti. Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke, saat dilihatnya sang pemuda sedang tersenyum, ia merasa lega. Keputusannya melepaskan satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai sepertinya tak salah. Ya, Sai tak akan menyesalinya.

**-Escape-**

"Apakah tidak apa?" Naruto membuka keheningan. Sai melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil menatap ke arahnya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor _Hokage_, berpisah dengan Sasuke yang entah ingin kemana, meskipun sebenarnya kedua pemuda itu sudah tahu kemana si pria Uchiha itu pergi. Sai menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakura. Apakah tak apa-apa melepaskannya?" ulang Naruto kembali. Untuk sepersekian detik Sai menunjukkan raut wajah terkejutnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum, seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku bertanya padamu? Bukankah kau selalu menyukai Sakura?" Sai membalik arah pertanyaan. Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"... Kau benar, tapi Sakura akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bersama dengan _teme_. Dia menyukainya sejak dulu, benar, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberikan jawaban yang sama," ujar Sai tanpa memandang Naruto. Naruto menghadap ke arah Sai. Dia tahu bahwa rekan setimnya ini menyukai Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah karena lebih memilih untuk mendukung Sasuke dibandingkan dengannya. "Kau tahu? Itu bukan berarti aku lebih memihak Sasuke, hanya saja aku−"

"Aku tahu," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Aku tahu, Naruto."

"... Hei Sai, mereka akan bahagia 'kan?"

"… Tentu Naruto, tentu."

**-Escape-**

"APA?!" suara teriakan Ino menggema sesaat setelah Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada sang sahabat sekaligus rival seumur hidupnya itu.

"Ino, kumohon ... perkecil suaramu!" ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya—memeriksa jika ada seseorang yang turut mendengar percakapan mereka. Meskipun kini mereka sedang berada di rumah Ino, Sakura tidak mau lengah, siapa tahu saja ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia kira dia siapa, hah? Setelah menyakitimu dengan seenaknya saja ia mengajakmu keluar dari desa?!"

"Ino!" desis Sakura. Ia melirik tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu, berharap bahwa sahabat pirangnya mau sedikit mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kau harus menolaknya!" ujar Ino sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Ino melihat Sakura yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. "Tidak ... kau sudah menerima ajakannya..." ujar Ino sambil memandang skeptis ke arah Sakura.

"Belum!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap wajah Ino, "Aku belum menjawab ajakannya," tambahnya lirih.

"Kau tahu? Saat ini aku ingin menendang pantat pria brengsek tidak tahu diri yang egois itu! Seenaknya saja ia mengajakmu pergi setelah dia mencium si tuan putri yang manja itu," ujar Ino sambil meremas bantal yang berada di pangkuannya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, merasa kasihan dengan sang bantal yang pastinya Ino anggap sebagai Sasuke.

"_Miko_ itu yang menciumnya, dia berkata seperti itu," ujar Sakura lirih. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia justru berkata seperti itu, membela Sasuke yang bahkan kemarin perkataannya masih ia tak percaya. Ino mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bah! Pria dan alasan mereka!" ujar Ino sambil membuang pandangannya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. Sakura memandang ke arah luar jendela kamar Ino, dan menarik nafas panjang.

"... Ino ... apakah ... apakah... aku memang harus menolak ajakannya?" Sakura terbata mengungkapkan keraguannya. Ino memandang ke arah Sakura sejenak sebelum menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sakura melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang memasang raut wajah bingungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Saki, aku ingin berkata sebaiknya kau menolak ajakan si Uchiha brengsek itu− ah benar, aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi ... kau mencintainya..." ucap Ino, ia memandang lembut ke arah Sakura, dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Sakura, membelainya lembut. "Pergilah dengannya Saki, kau pantas berbahagia," Sakura tersentak saat mendengarkan ucapan Ino.

"Ino ..."

"Jika kau tetap disini, besar kemungkinan Konoha akan menyerahkanmu pada Kai_-sama_. Meskipun dia tampan, dan sepertinya mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Pergilah bersama Uchiha brengsek itu, dia mencintaimu, sangat. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata bahwa ia pria playboy dengan ego yang besar dan tidak pantas denganmu karena ia hanya memanfaatkanmu, akan tetapi saat melihat tatapannya padamu saat kau tertidur kemarin, aku tahu. Dia mencintaimu Saki," mata Sakura membesar mendengar perkataan Ino. Sasuke mencintainya.

"..."

"Pergilah."

**-Escape-**

Ino sedang bersandar di pintu rumahnya, ia menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ino menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan keputusannya sekali lagi, sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia menghela nafasnya, berharap bahwa sahabatnya mau mengambil keputusan yang sesuai dengan kata hatinya, bukan karena dorongan orang lain. Ino sedang menutup pintu rumahnya saat sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Shikamaru, kekasihnya.

"Dia kemari?" ujar Shikamaru sambil melihat punggung Sakura yang sudah berada jauh dari rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, iya ..."

"..."

"Sasuke mengajaknya pergi dari Konoha," ujar Ino saat Shikamaru diam, tak bertanya apapun padanya.

"Oh …"

"Shika, keputusanku benar, 'kan? Aku ... aku menyuruhnya pergi…" ujar Ino sambil menunduk. "Aku … aku mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan Konoha," ujar Ino khawatir.

"… Aku rasa itu tidak apa. Tsunade_-sama_ pasti akan mengerti."

"_Sou__ka_…" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat wajah sendu Ino.

"Aku akan merindukannya, teriakannya, kemarahannya, kepribadian tersembunyinya, bahkan jidat lebarnya," ujar Ino sambil tertawa pilu.

"Aku tahu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan badannya pada dinding dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya setelah ia menghilang selama satu tahun ... tapi... dia sahabatku, aku harus memberikan segala yang terbaik untuknya, meskipun itu berarti aku tidak akan melihatnya ..." Shikamaru bisa melihat air mata mulai mengalir pada pipi kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata Ino dan memeluknya lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku menyayanginya Shika, aku menyayanginya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku," ujar Ino sambil terisak pelan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengusam-usap punggung sang kekasih.

"Jika Sasuke membuatnya menangis lagi, aku berjanji, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya! Kau akan membantuku kan?" ujar Ino sambil menengadah, menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Aaa."

"Hiks... hiks... Dia akan bahagia 'kan, Shika?"

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Keputusanmu tepat," ujar Shikamaru berusaha membuat sang kekasih sedikit tenang.

"Tentu ... tentu..."

"Malam ini aku boleh menginap disini kan?"

"_Baka_!" ujar Ino sambil memukul pelan dada prianya, ia tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat mencintai pria ini.

**-Escape-**

Tsunade menatap sosok didepannya dengan tajam. Ia sedang menikmati _sake_ miliknya, saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kantornya terbuka dengan kencang, memunculkan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu penyebab sakit di kepalanya kambuh.

"Aku rasa kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke ruangan ini," ujar Tsunade dingin sambil tetap menatap tajam gadis yang ada didepannya, sang _Miko_.

"Aku tahu mengenai permasalahan antara kalian dan Desa Kabut," ujar _Miko_ tak mempedulikan sindiran yang dilontarkan Tsunade padanya.

"Itu bukan masalahmu, ini masalah Konoha. Aku tidak perlu membicarakannya denganmu," ujar Tsunade sambil menenggak sake langsung dari botolnya. "Shizune, bawa dia keluar."

"Dia tunanganku," ujar sang _miko_ sambil menepis tangan Shizune yang ingin membawanya keluar. Tsunade mendesah mendengar perkataan sang _miko_.

"Kalau begitu bicarakan dengan dia, pergilah! Aku sedang sibuk saat ini," ujar Tsunade tanpa memandang sang _miko_.

"Berbicara dengannya? Ia bahkan meminta pertunangan kami dibatalkan," ujar sang _miko_ dingin. Tsunade menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan sang _miko_.

_Ah, jadi bocah itu membatalkan pertunanganny__a __…_

"Kalau begitu kau sudah bukan tunangannya lagi, bertambah satu lagi alasan untukmu untuk tidak mencampuri permasalahan ini," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Aku … lepaskan aku!" desis sang _miko_ saat Shizune kembali berusaha membawanya keluar. "Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku adalah seorang _miko_!" pekiknya pada Tsunade, saat Shizune tetap memaksa dirinya untuk keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Tsunade sambil kembali meminum sake miliknya.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Soujiro_-san_!"

"Aku beritahukan padamu, di desa ini akulah pemimpinnya. Aku pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Bukan Soujiro. Kau harus memahami ini. Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau sadar bahwa Uchiha itu tidak tertarik lagi padamu, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan memilih untuk pulang dengan kepala terangkat daripada memaksakan kehendakmu. Sebagai seorang _miko_ kau sudah bertingkah memalukan, dan sudah merusak nama baik negaramu sendiri. Shizune, tendang dia jika dia tetap tidak mau keluar dari ruanganku," ujar Tsunade sambil memandang sang _miko_ yang balik menatapnya sengit.

"Tsunade-_shisou_, apakah itu tidak apa?" tanya Shizune saat sang _miko_ sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Seseorang harus mengajarinya tentang tata krama, dan dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarinya."

**-Escape-**

Kai tertawa dengan kencang saat sang _miko_ tiba-tiba mendatangi dirinya yang sedang memesan makanan di sebuah kedai dan menceritakannya aksi sang _Hokage_ kelima padanya dengan emosi.

"Dia mengusirmu?" ujar Kai saat tawanya reda, ia memandang Yuki dengan pandangan pura-pura bersimpati.

"Diam!" ujar sang _miko_ saat mendapati bahwa sang _daimyou _justru menertawakan kisahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirinya. Kau bertingkah seperti sesosok putri manja yang tak tahu sopan santun," ujar Kai sambil meminum _kocha_ yang telah disajikan sang pemilik rumah makan untuknya. "Hm … harum," ujarnya saat mengirup aroma yang berasal dari gelas berisi _kocha_ hangat miliknya.

"Aku tidak manja," desis sang _miko_ tak terima.

"Kau bertingkah seperti itu. Aku heran, aku tidak menyangka jika _Ōshitsu no fuyu _memiliki seorang putri seperti ini," ujar Kai sambil memandang rendah ke arah sang _miko_. "_Arigatou_ _jii-san_," ujar Kai saat sang pemilik kedai meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja.

"Dia memintaku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami," ujar sang _miko_ saat sang _daimyou _mulai memakan makasn siang miliknya dan tak mengacuhkannya.

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?" ujar Kai sambil memasukkan sumpit berisi nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu pasti karena permintaan bodohmu pada Konoha!" pekik sang _miko_ kencang, mereka kini bisa merasakan tatapan semua pengunjung ke arah mereka, akan tetapi mereka tidak peduli, dan menganggap mereka tidak ada.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu rupanya," ujar sang _daimyou _tenang dan mulai menyeruput sup miso pesanannya.

"Jangan remehkan kami dalam mencari informasi," ujar sang _miko_ sambil tersenyum menang.

"Aaa, ingatkan aku," ujar sang _daimyou _tetap tenang dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Dengarkan aku, bodoh! Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu pada gadis merah muda itu, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke_-san_ dalam masalah kalian!"

"Aku tidak pernah melibatkanya, dia yang melibatkan diri. Tunanganmu mencintai wanita milikku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Kau tahu? Permintaanmu mungkin akan membuat mereka mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan kau sangka," ujar sang _miko_ mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Ah makanan disini sangat lezat," ujar sang _daimyou _. "Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali Yuki-_dono_."

"Lalu kenapa kau− ah sudahlah! Percuma bicara denganmu," ujar sang _miko_ yang merasa percuma berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tidak mempedulikannya dan justru lebih tertarik pada makan siangnya itu.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba menemuiku dan berbicara denganku, aku tidak mengundangmu," jawab sang _daimyou _dengan tenangnya.

"Kau _daimyou _ brengsek!"

"Selamat, kau orang kesekian yang mengatakannya," dengan enteng Kai berucap. Sang _miko_ memandang tajam ke arah sang _daimyou _ yang kembali makan dengan tenangnya. Ia mendesis tajam dan meninggalkan sang _daimyou _ tanpa pamit sebelumnya.

**-Escape-**

_Baru beberapa hari setelah Sasuke-san kembali, aku sudah menjadi wanita egois dan tidak tahu sopan santun seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana haha dan chichi-ue saat mere__k__a melihatku seperti ini_

Sang _miko _berjalan dengan murung, memikirkan tingkah lakunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ia merasa lelah, ia merasa bukan seperti dirinya.

"Ryu, amati Sakura dan laporkan padaku setiap pergerakannya," ujar sang _daimyou _pelan saat sang _miko_ sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

"_Hai_'!"

**-Escape-**

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihatmu menangis," Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara seorang pria. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, mengingat saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya, tempat dimana Sai sedang berdiri sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak menangis," elak Sakura.

"Kau sedih."

"... Kau tahu Sai, tidak baik datang ke rumah seseorang tanpa izin dari pemiliknya, apalagi melalui jendela," ujar Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"_Sou ka_? Hmm ... baiklah, aku akan turun ke bawah dan mengetuk pintu rumahmu," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan wajah tak berdosa miliknya.

"Hihihi, tak usah, masuklah," ujar Sakura menahan Sai yang hendak masuk melalui pintu rumahnya, melalui cara yang benar. Sai menaikkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti instruksi gadis merah muda itu, dan kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau menyuruhku masuk melalui jendela."

"Ya," ujar Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan alur percakapan Sai.

"Sebelumnya kau berkata bahwa tindakanku salah, dan setelah itu kau menyuruhku melakukannya," ujar Sai sambil mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha, Sai ... kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan kepolosan bodohmu itu, bahkan terkadang aku rindu dipanggil jelek olehmu!"

"Kau ingin kupanggil jelek?" tanya Sai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Meskipun aku rindu, tidak berarti aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan julukan itu!" tukas Sakura cepat-cepat, tak ingin Sai kembali memanggilnya dengan julukan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti ..."

"Hahahaha, sudahlah! Lupakan saja," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa renyah ke arah sang pemuda. Sai tersenyum tulus saat melihat Sakura tertawa, ia sedikit berjengit saat Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Um ... terima kasih ..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"..."

"Dia mengajakku pergi," ujar Sakura lirih. "Sasuke_-kun_ mengajakku pergi…"

"..."

"Dia mengajakku pergi dari Konoha. Dia berkata itu satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa bersamanya ... Ino menyuruhku pergi, ia bilang Sasuke mencintaiku... tapi ... aku tidak bisa percaya semudah itu ..."

"Kau ingin bersamanya?" pertanyaan dari Sai membuat Sakura tertegun. Sakura menutup matanya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apakah ia ingin bersama Sasuke, meskipun pria itu sudah menyakitinya berulang-ulang? Saat itulah ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku ... mencintainya, Sai ..." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dengannya."

"Apakah itu ... tidak apa-apa?" Sakura berkata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sai yang sedang menutup matanya.

"_Daijobu_," ujar Sai lembut. Sakura dapat melihat sebuah senyum tulus diberikan Sai padanya. Saat itu ia tahu keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

"_Arigatou__,_ Sai," ujar Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sai.

**-Escape-**

"Aku akan pergi denganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Bukan, bukannya ia menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menolaknya karena Sasuke yakin, wanitanya akan mau pergi dengannya mengingat Sakura amat sangat mencintainya. Sasuke yakin itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu langsung mengiyakan ajakannya saat ia mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia menyangka bahwa ia harus membujuk wanitanya terlebih dahulu, yah membujuknya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang−

"Sai berkata padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku pergi denganmu," ucapan dari Sakura secara otomatis menghentikan bayangan mesumnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sakura

"Sai?"

"Aku menceritakannya pada Sai, dan dia menyuruhku untuk ikut denganmu," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah kekasihnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"A … aku hanya meminta sarannya, selain itu aku juga meminta saran dari Ino mengenai hal ini," ujar Sakura karena merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang memasang raut wajah menyesalnya.

"Aku meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk menolong kita keluar dari desa," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi wanitanya, "Dia mau melakukannya dengan satu syarat. Kau melakukannya dengan suka rela. Jika i−"

"Aku memang ingin pergi denganmu! Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit ragu dengan perasaanmu padaku," potong Sakura.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Sasuke tajam, ia menatap kedua mata Sakura.

"Bukannya begitu Sasuke_-kun_… hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kembali berharap, aku takut …"

"Aku _memang_ mencintaimu. Kau mengenalku, kau tahu aku tidak akan mengatakan kalimat itu hanya untuk main-main."

"Aku tahu! Hanya saja rasanya seperti bermimpi … aku takut jika nanti ternyata semua ini hanya ilusi atau mungkin aku hanya mimpi … aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_, sangat mencintaimu, hanya saja−"

"_Wakatta_, maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, wajah Sakura merona saat melihatnya. Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura, merasakan panas yang dari tubuhnya dan pipi yang semakin merona merah. "_Arigatou _Sakura, terima kasih karena berada di sisiku."

Dua insan saling bertatapan, bertukar rasa lewat mata dan hanya ada hening menyela.

"Bersiap-siaplah, nanti malam kita akan pergi."

**-Escape-**

Sai sedang mencoret-coret kanvas miliknya dengan sebuah kuas saat ia merasakan sebuah _cakra_ yang tak asing baginya berada di beranda _apato_-nya.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa kita tidak bisa begitu saja masuk ke rumah seseorang tanpa izin pemiliknya, Sasuke_-san_," ujar Sai tanpa menoleh ke arah sesosok pria yang masuk ke dalam _apato_ miliknya melalui beranda _apato_-nya.

"..."

"Sepertinya kau juga harus membaca beberapa buku untuk mengetahui cara berinteraksi yang baik, _ne_?" ujar Sai sambil menghentikan coretan kuas miliknya dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum palsu tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawanya," ujar Sasuke tak mempedulikan perkataan Sai sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu. Dia sudah memberitahukannya padaku," ujar Sai mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Kau menyuruhnya pergi."

"Aaa," ujar Sai sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku ingin dia bahagia," Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, akan tetapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sai yang memandang kosong ke arah kanvas miliknya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti," ujar Sai pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah sang pemuda yang terkenal pandai menyembunyikan emosinya itu menunjukkan raut wajah pedih. "Berikan ini pada Sakura," ujar Sai setelah menghela nafasnya. Ia memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang gulungan yang diberikan Sai padanya.

"Itu lukisanku, katakan itu adalah kenang-kenangan dariku untuknya."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil gulungan yang diberikan Sai dan meletakkannya di tas pinggang miliknya.

"Hei, berjanjilah padaku padaku bahwa kau akan membuatnya bahagia," ujar Sai sambil menatap tajam ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Baguslah. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin yang akan memburumu bukan hanya diriku," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

"... Aku tahu."

"Kapan kalian pergi?"

"Malam ini," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar. Sai menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mendoakan kalian."

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan seksama, ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya juga mencintai Sakura, Sakura pun nampaknya sedikit memiliki perasaan pada sang pemuda pucat. Sasuke yakin, jika Sai memaksa Sakura untuk tetap bersama dengannya di Konoha, kemungkinan besar sang gadis akan menurutinya. Akan tetapi Sai justru mendorong Sakura untuk pergi dengannya. Dia merelakan sang gadis.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari _apato_ pria mantan _ANBU_ _Ne_ itu. Sai terdiam sejenak saat mendengar perkataan terima kasih dari Sasuke Uchiha sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

Lukisan lautan bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran.

**-Escape-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, semua anggota tim 7 kini berkumpul di dekat gerbang Konoha—ah pengecualian untuk Sai, karena nampaknya pria itu kini tidak ikut berkumpul bersama teman-teman setimnya. Kakashi melirik ke arah gerbang desa, nampak 10 orang penjaga sedang bertugas menjaga gerbang.

"Sepertinya jumlah penjaga ditambah mengingat keberadaan _daimyou _disini," ujar Kakashi sambil menghela nafasnya. "Ini akan sangat merepotkan."

"Ah syukurlah, aku kira kalian sudah pergi," serempak semua anggota tim 7 menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Ino dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura senang, tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu juga ikut mengantarkannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan mengantarmu, 'kan?" ujar Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"I … Ino …" erang Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Ino dari pipinya.

"Eeh? Sai dimana?" tanya Ino setelah tidak mendapati kehadiran pria murah senyum itu.

"Dia tidak datang," ujar Sakura lirih. Ino bisa melihat wajah sendu Sakura, melihat hal itu Ino semakin kencang mencubit pipi Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang sahabat agar tidak kembali muram.

"Ino!"

"Jadi bagaimana rencana kalian?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang gini sedang asyik menggoda sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tentu saja kita tinggal menghadapi mereka! Aku kira Kakashi-_sensei_ dan aku bisa menghadapi para penjaga dengan cepat!" ujar Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan respon hembusan nafas pasrah dari semua anggota, dan juga gumaman 'sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa mempercayainya' dari Sasuke.

"_Baka_! Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah memancing keributan, bodoh! Bisa-bisa semua orang akan bangun!" ujar Ino, mencibir ide bodoh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka?" saran Kakashi sambil menatap teman persekongkolannya.

"Ah aku tahu! Aku akan meminta mereka untuk melerai perkelahian Shika dan Chouji! bagaimana?" ujar Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Haaaaah," serempak semua pria menghela nafasnya secara bersamaan, ah tentu saja pengecualian untuk Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Ah?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham.

"Kekasihmu itu bukan tipe orang yang mau repot melakukan hal itu, lagipula teman setimmu itu terkenal rukun, tidak seperti dua muridku yang bodoh ini," ujar Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang melotot tak terima, dan Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bodoh, Ino!" ejek Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Yang penting ia bisa mengejek balik sang gadis pirang itu.

_**Dukk**_

"Lalu apa idemu, pirang?" tanya Ino setelah memukul kepala Naruto dengan emosi.

"Hei! Kau juga pirang! Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak mereka makan di kedai ramen _I__chiraku_?" ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

_**Dukkk!**_

"Aw …_ Ittai__,_ Sakura-_chan_…" keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Sakura.

"_Baka_! satu-satunya orang yang maniak ramen di Konoha hanya kau! Lagipula kedai _I__chiraku_ sudah tutup sejak 3 jam yang lalu, idiot," ujar Sakura emosi.

"Urghhh …"

"Haaaah … Shikamaru, apa kau memiliki ide yang lebih masuk akal lagi dibandingkan mereka?" tanya Kakashi setelah merasa percuma saja memperhatikan ide dari muridnya yang sangat luar biasa itu.

"_Mendokusai_… Kakashi, kau tinggal berkata pada mereka jika kau merasakan ada hal yang mencurigakan di hutan terlarang saat kau sedang berlatih bersama anjing-anjingmu. Katakan pada mereka bahwa Pakkun mencium bau yang asing di sekitar hutan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Diantara mereka ada penjaga yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka," sahut Sasuke setelah mendengar ide dari sang pria jenius Konoha.

"Tidak apa, kemarin memang ada penyusup di hutan terlarang, aku rasa baunya masih tersisa."

"Ah!"

"Hn."

"Idemu luar biasa Shikamaru!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu sang pemuda nanas itu.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dia kan pacarku!" ujar Ino bangga.

"Iya tak seperti kau," cibir Naruto.

_**BUGH**_

"AWW!"

"Haaah _mendokusai_," keluh Sikamaru saat melihat interaksi antara kekasihnya dan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**-Escape-**

Semua anggota tim 7 dan juga Ino serta Shikamaru melihat Kakashi yang sedang melompat tergesa-gesa ke arah gerbang melalui balik semak-semak setelah sebelumnya menyembunyikan _cakra_ mereka. Mereka bisa melihat Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan para penjaga, tak beberapa lama kemudian Kakashi pergi dari gerbang desa diikuti oleh semua para penjaga, menyebabkan kondisi gerbang yang kosong tak ada yang menjaga.

"Ayo, ini waktunya kalian pergi," ujar Shikamaru sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"_Minna-sa__n __… __a__rigatou ne__…_ maaf sudah melibatkan kalian," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya saat mereka sudah tiba di gerbang desa.

"Seharusnya yang berterima kasih dan meminta maaf itu bukan kau, tapi …" sindir Ino sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mendecih.

"… _A__rigatou_," perkataan dari Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Ino terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang memiliki arogansi yang besar itu akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Eeh? Er … _doitte_," jawab Ino salah tingkah.

"Ayo Sakura, kita harus pergi," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang nampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"… Uhm …" jawab Sakura setelah merasa bahwa penantiannya menunggu orang itu sia-sia. "_Jya ne minna,_ aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik _teme_. Kalau tidak aku akan mengejarmu," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Hn."

"Awas kalau kau membuat sahabatku menangis. Aku dan Shikamaru akan membunuhmu," ujar Ino yang sedang bergelayut di lengan Shikamaru. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Aaa."

"Jidat, aku akan merindukanmu. Berbahagialah dengannya," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"_Arigatou__,_ _pig_," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Sakura−" panggil Sasuke, mengingatkan Sakura bahwa mereka harus segera pergi jika ingin rencana mereka berhasil.

"Umm … _Jyaa minna_, Naruto jika kau bertemu dengan Sai tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku akan merindukannya," ujar Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan daari Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti!" ujar Naruto denga senyum lebarnya.

Ketiga orang itu memandang bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang meloncati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi kedua orang ninja dengan tingkatan _jounin_ itu untuk pergi dan bayangan mereka sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Hei …" ketiga tubuh itu tersentak saat mendengar suara sapaan dari arah belakang tubuh mereka.

"Sai! Kau datang terlambat! Mereka baru saja pergi," ujar Naruto dengan hebohnya saat mengetahui sosok yang memanggil mereka.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah menitipkan sesuatu untuk Sakura pada Sasuke, aku rasa itu cukup," Ino bisa melihat raut wajah Sai tidak berubah, tetap datar seperti biasanya.

_Jangan-jangan aku salah, Sai tidak mungkin menyukai Sakura__ ..._

"Eh?"

"Aku melihat mereka dari kejauhan," jelas Sai pada teman setimnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang menghampiri kami? Kau tahu? Sakura mencarimu, ia berkata bahwa di akan merindukanmu," ujar Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia justru menoleh ke arah belakang, tak mengindahkan ucapan teman pirangnya itu.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"_Shinobi_ Konoha memang hebat, kau selalu bisa menyadari kehadiranku," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pohon, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau−"

"Tenanglah. jika dia ingin menggagalkan rencana kita, dia sudah melakukannya. Benarkan Kai_-sama_?" ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum datarnya. Shikamaru, dan Ino sedikit merasa tenang dan menghentikan segel yang hampir mereka buat untuk mempertahankan diri melawan sang _daimyou _, sedangkan Naruto tetap memandang curiga ke arah sang _daimyou _Desa Kabut itu.

"…."

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Sai mengulangi pertanyannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau ingin mengejar mereka," desis Naruto yang amsih tidak ingin menurunkan kadar kecurigaannya pada sang _daimyou _.

"Naruto−"

"Tenanglah, mereka bukan lagi _shinobi_ konoha. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka," ujar sang _daimyou _sambil membalik badannya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Mengapa kau melepaskannya?" pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat langkah sang _daimyou _terhenti.

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga kuberikan pada temanmu, bukankah dia juga mencintainya?" perkataan dari sang _daimyou _membuat Ino secara otomatis melirik ke arah Sai. Ia bisa melihat bahwa ekspreksi sang pemuda tidak berubah. Tetap datar dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_Ternyata Sai memang mencintainya__…_

"Dia akan jauh lebih bahagia dengannya."

"Anggap saja alasanku sama sepertimu. Lagipula aku selalu bisa merebutnya saat pria itu mencoba membuatnya terluka," ujar sang _daimyou _sambil menyeringai.

"Hei ternyata kau pria yang baik! Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau dengan sang _miko_ itu? Dia cukup cantik," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk bahu sang _daimyou _. Ia tidak menarik lengannya meskipun sang _daimyo_ memandangnya dengan tajam. Mata Ino membesar, tak percaya dengan tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gadis manja bukan tipeku," ujar sang _daimyou _ saat dirasanya Naruto tidak sensistif dengan pandangan matanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Ryu yang mengawasinya tak jauh dari tempatya berdiri, menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan bisa mengatasi tingkah Naruto.

"Oh …"

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sai pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh sang _daimyou_.

"Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu," ujar sang _daimyou_ datar.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau melepaskannya padahal kau bersusah payah kesini dan bahkan mengancam nenek Tsunade?" dahi sang _daimyou _ berkerut saat mendengar Naruto menaggil hokage kelima dengan sebutan nenek.

"Seorang pria harus tahu waktu dimana ia harus menyerah," ujar sang _daimyou _ penuh wibawa. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat wajah Ino yang nampaknya mulai terpesona oleh sang _daimyou _.

"Ah! kenalkan namaku Naruto, sedangkan dia Sai, ah pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu Shikamaru, dan gadis itu pacarnya, Ino," ujar Naruto berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan sang _daimyou _.

"Kau berisik," keluh semua temannya secara bersamaan.

**-****オマケ****-**

_6 years later__…_

Sakura melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, senyum lembut terpatri di wajah manisnya saat melihat banyak orang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti festival malam ini. Ya, festival _Tanabata_.

"_Kaa-chan_, kenapa semua orang tampak sibuk? Apakah nanti ada monster yang datang dan menyerang mereka lalu monster itu meminta makanan? Sama seperti kisah yang sering diceritakan _tou-san_, kisah tentang monster ular bernama Orochimaru …"

"Itu karena mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk malam _T__anabata_, sayang," ujar Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Shin, anaknya dan Sasuke—yang kini sedang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Shin mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti ucapan _kaa-san__-_nya, hampir saja ia ingin bertanya lagi saat tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut miliknya.

"Dia cerewet sama sepertimu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah cemberut anaknya, yang tidak terima rambutnya menjadi berantakan karena perbuatan sang ayah.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Tou_-chan_, Shin lapaaar …" ujar Shin sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke meminta perhatian.

"Hm … Shin benar Sasuke_-kun_, aku juga lapar," ujar Sakura sambil melihat-lihat ke arah sekelilingnnya, mencari kedai yang sedang buka.

"_Te_… _Teme_! Ternyata benar itu kauuu!" dengan malas Sasuke memandang ke arah pria yang sedang memasang raut wajah terkejut dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan tidak sopan.

"Shin, ingat. Jangan pernah meniru tingkah orang idiot itu, " ujar Sasuke pada anaknya.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" tegur Sakura pada suaminya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan dari Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berlari mendekati mereka.

"Jangan mendekati _tou-san_, paman jelek!" Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat anaknya memukul wajah sahabat lamanya, Naruto. Tubuh Naruto membeku saat sadar bahwa Sasuke kini sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"_Teme_eeeeeee! Kau ada duaa!" jeritan Naruto terhenti saat sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

_**Ctak**_

"_Baka_! Itu Shin, aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi _Hokage_, Naruto," ujar Sakura smbil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_I__… ittai _Sakura_-chan_," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Jadi, ini anakmu dengan _teme_? Dia benar-benar mirip dengan _teme_!"

_**Pak!**_

"Hei! Kau memukulku lagi _chibi_! Ck Sakura, bahkan tingkahnya pun sama brengseknya dengan _teme_!"

_**BUKK**_

"Jangan memaki di depan anakku, bodoh!" ujar Sakura setelah memukul Naruto dengan sadisnya.

"_Kaa-chan_, Shin tidak menyukai _neko jii-san_ ini," ujar Shin sambil memasang wajah sebal. Naruto sedikit berjengit saat miniatur Sasuke itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _neko_ _jii-san_.

"Pintar, kau harus menjauhinya Shin," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shin. Shin melihat ke arah ayahnya yang sedang menyeringai senang, membuat anak yang sangat teramat mirip dengannya itu semakin yakin bahwa pria yang menurutnya mirip kucing itu bukanlah pria yang baik.

"Sasuke, jangan mengajari Shin yang aneh-aneh. _Ne__,__ ne_ Shin_-chan_, paman ini adalah Naruto _jii-san_. Ayo, ucapkan salam padanya," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak mau kaa_-san_! Dia memanggil _tou-san_ _teme_! Dia jahat, Shin tidak suka!" Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia pasrah menghadapi tingkah Shin karena selain fisiknya yang mirip dengan Sasuke—bahkan model rambutnya pun sama!—Shin juga memiliki sifat yang serupa. Oh, tentunya selain kecerewetan yang kata Sasuke katakan mirip dengannya. Apabila ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka ia akan bertahan dengan keputusannya. Sama seperti Sasuke. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, berharap agar Sasuke mau membantunya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, menyadari makna tatapan Sakura.

"Shin, dia Naruto. Teman baik ayah, kau bisa memanggilnya _dobe_ _jii-san_," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap malas ke arah Naruto yang kini nampaknya akan protes, Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nampaknya percuma saja. Ia pasrah, menyadari bahwa anaknya sangat mengagumi Sasuke, sehingga apapun perkataan dari sang ayah akan ditelannya mentah-mentah.

"Uhm! Salam kenal _dobe_ _jii-san_!" Naruto mengernyit mendengar sapaan dari Shin. "_Tou-san_, Shin lapaar!" ujar Shin sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Lapar? Hei _chibi_, kau harus mencoba makan _ramen_ buatan Takeuchi _jii-san_! Rasanya sangat enak! Kau pasti akan ketagihan, sama sepertiku," ujar Naruto

"Ah, benar juga. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana, Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Ketiga orang itu, ah ditambah dengan Shin tentu saja, berjalan menuju ke kedai paman Takeuchi, selama perjalanan terdengar Naruto dan Sasuke mengobrol ringan diselingi dengan ocehan dari Shin yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Sesekali Sakura mendapati sapaan ramah dari para penduduk desa pada Naruto, _Hokage_ mereka. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat hal itu.

"_Konnichiwa_," ujar Sakura saat sampai di kedai Ichiraku, dan mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"_Irasshaimaseee!_ Eh? Sakura_-chan_? Eh ituu …" Takeuchi _jii-san_ terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Sakura, dan juga Sasuke dan miniatur Sasuke yang berada di pangkuan pria terakhir− yang nampaknya kini bukan terakhir− di klan Uchiha itu.

"Kenalkan _jii-san_. Dia Uchiha Shin, anakku dan Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Takeuchi _jii-san_.

"Waaah! Ayame Ayame, coba kau lihat kemari! Sakura sudah punya anak dengan Sasuke," teriak Takeuchi _jii-san_ pada anaknya yang nampaknya sedang berada di bagian belakang kedai. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Ayame _nee-san_ datang, raut wajah terkejut nampak di wajahnya saat melihat sosok Shin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"_Ka__… kawaaaaai_!"

"_Yoroshiku, atashiwa Uchiha Shin desu_," ujar Shin saat Sakura menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyaaaaa, dia mirip seperti Sasuke_-san_! Tapi dia jauh lebih imut," ujar Ayame _nee-san_ sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul Shin.

"Cih," decih Sasuke tak terima.

"Aku akan memberikan _ramen_ terenak untukmu, dan gratis!" ujar Ayame _nee-san_ sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Shin yang ditanggapi dengan senyum menawan dari sang miniatur Uchiha.

"Ayame _nee-san_, seharusnya kau juga memberiku mi _ramen_ gratis—mengingat aku adalah langganan tetap Ichiraku," sungut Naruto yang tak terima jika Shin mendapatkan ramen gratis sedangkan dirinya tidak.

"Tidak ada _ramen_ gratis untuk seorang _H__okage_ Naruto," ujar Takeuchi _jii-san_ sambil menyisingkan lengannya, bersiap membuatkan _ramen_ pesanan para pelanggannnya.

"Cih, _jii-san_ pelit!"

"Hihihihihi," Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah laku teman lamanya itu.

"Oh_ kami_, jidaaaaat!" suara pekikan terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh Sakura, membuat sang wanita terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke belakang, ke arah asalnya pekikan yang menyakitkan telinga itu.

"_Piggg_!" teriak Sakura saat menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau disini?" ujar Ino setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru disampingnya. "_Jii-san_, kami pesan mi _ramen_-nya dua," ujar Ino riang.

"_Hai hai_!"

"Kami baru saja sampai, setelah mendapatkan surat dari Naruto kami segera kesini," ujar Sakura sambil menghadap ke arah sahabatnya, mengacuhkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang nampaknya sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu.

"_Ne__,__ ne otou-san_," panggil Shin sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, menunduk melihat anaknya yang sedang memasang raut wajah ingin tahu.

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ dipanggil jidat?"

"Karena dahi _kaa-san_mu lebar, Shin," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh, tapi dahi _kaa-san_ kan cantik," ujar Shin yang tidak terima dahi ibunya dihina.

"Hn, dan lebar."

_**Gyutt**_

"Kau mengajari anak kita apa Sasuke-_kuun_?" ujar Sakura dengan penuh penekanan dan menarik pipi Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Ah, maksudku dahi _kaa-san_ mu cantik dan mudah dicium," ujar Sasuke setelah terlepas dari cubitan mematikan Sakura.

"_Otou-san_ mesum," ujar Shin saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau ini anakmu," ujar Ino saat menyadari sosok kecil di pangkuan Sasuke. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke!" pekik Ino saat menyadari kemiripan antara Shin dan Sasuke. "Gen Uchiha mengerikan!"

"Kenalkan, dia Shin. Shin, ini Ino _baa-san_," ujar Sakura memperkenalkan Ino dan Shin. Shin tersenyum saat melihat Ino yang sedang menutup mulutnya, masih syok akan kekuatan gen klan Uchiha.

"_Yoroshiku ne_, Ino_ baa-san_," ujar Shin sambil tersenyum menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapih.

"Hei! Panggil aku Ino _nee-san_!" ujar Ino yang tidak terima dipanggil _baa-san_.

"Dasar perempuan tak tahu umur," cibir Naruto pelan, sayangnya Ino mendengar perkataan _H__okage_ muda itu.

"Diam kau _H__okage_ bodoh!"

"Haaah—_me__ndokusai_," keluh Shikamaru saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sakura terkikik pelan, meyadari bahwa tidak ada perubahan yang begitu berarti yang terjadi antara teman-temannya. Saat melihat Ino dengan seksama, ia menyadari kondisi perut Ino yang sedikit membuncit, _cakra_ Ino pun dirasanya tidak stabil.

"Kau mengandung!" jerit Sakura sambil menunjuk perut Ino yang tengah membesar. "Kau tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau dan Shikamaru sudah menikah!"

"Eh ituuu _anooo_…" Ino menggark-garuk pipinya, salah tingkah.

"_Mendokusei_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Mereka memang belum menikah, Sakura_-chan_," ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan sumpit berisi ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Itu berarti … _PIG_!"

"Hehehehe, tenang saja kami akan menikah tahun ini," ujar Ino sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru. Sakura terbelalak saat dilihatnya Shikamaru tersenyum lembut memandang Ino.

_Pria malas itu tersenyum!_

"Nah nah, ini dia _ramen_ untukmu," ujar Ayame _nee-san_ sambil meletakkan semangkuk kecil ramen di hadapan Shin, diikuti dengan Takeuchi _jii-san_ yang meletakkan pesanan mereka semua di atas meja.

"_Oishiiii__…"_ puji Shin saat merasakan ramen kesukaan Naruto itu.

"Apa kubilang _chibi_? Kau pasti menyukainya!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga ke arah Shin yang sedang asyik menikmati ramen miliknya.

"Um! _Arigatou_ _dobe_ _jii-san_!"

"Hei!" pekik Naruto masih tak terima dengan julukan yang diberikan Shin padanya.

"Erm, Naruto?"

"Ya?" jawab Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata.

"Bagaimana kabar Sai?"

"Ah! Setelah kepergianmu dia kembali menjadi _Ne,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Dan sekarang dia menjadi pemimpin _Ne_," ujar Naruto lagi tak memperhatikan raut wajah terkejut Sakura.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku serius Sakura_-chan_! ia membuat beberapa perubahan besar sejak menjadi pemimpin _Ne_. Ia sering mendiskusikan hal-hal yang penting denganku," ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku jadi kasihan padanya karena harus berdiskusi dengan pria idiot sepertimu," ejek Ino.

"Hei! Aku _H__okage_ tahu!"

"Lalu?" tantang Ino tak peduli.

"Berisik. Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi menjauhlah dari anakku. Radius 500 meter. _Sooh sooh_," usir Sasuke sambil membersihkan bibir Shin yang kini belepotan dengan mi.

"Sakura …" desis Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Hahaha maafkan Sasuke_-kun_, dia terlalu protektif pada Shin," ujar Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, meminta pengertian para sahabatnya.

_Dasar ayah pengidap _son complex_…_

"Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan melihat pertunjukan kembang api, 'kan?" tanya Ino mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke. Mereka semua kini sedang memakan mi ramen pesanan mereka.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya," ujar Sakura setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keenam orang itu berjalan meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Takeuchi _jii-san _dan Ayame _nee-san _serta setelah Naruto− setelah dipaksa habis-habisan oleh Ino− untuk membayar makanan mereka semua.

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke, serta Shin yang masih berada di gendongan ayahnya berjalan di depan, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menyusul pasangan mereka dibelakang.

"Ino, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kami datang ke Konoha?" ujar Sakura pelan, sehingga hanya Ino saja yang dapat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau masih khawatir dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu?" tanya Ino sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirya.

"Hm …"

"Tenang saja, permasalahan mengenai kepergianmu dari desa sudah diselesaikan oleh Sai dan Naruto. Kau kini hanya dianggap sebagai _shinobi_ yang sedang cuti lama. Tak ada bedanya dengan Tsunade-_sama _waktu itu, berterima kasihlah pada mereka. Lagipula _daimyou _itu kini sudah berteman baik dengan Naruto, dan Sai. Dan lagi sekarang yang menjadi para tetua desa adalah Tsunade_-sama_ dan juga Kakashi _sensei_. Kau bisa tenang, jidat, lagipula saat ini yang menjadi _Hokage_ adalah si bodoh itu, tak usah khawatir."

"Ka … Kakashi _sensei_?" Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah terkejutnya, tidak mempercayai bahwa mantan gurunya itu kini menjadi tetua desa.

"Banyak yang berubah dalam 6 tahun ini jidat, dan semuanya menjadi baik. Kau ingat _miko_ yang menjadi mantan tunangan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Sakura yang masih menunjukkan ekspreksi terkejutnya.

"Er … iya," ujar Sakura pelan, mengingat kembali sosok _miko_ yang sering membuatnya terluka.

"Dia sudah menikah 2 tahun lalu," Ino tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Sakura saat ini. "Perhatikan wajahmu bodoh! Kini kau istri seorang Uchiha, seharusnya kau memperhatikan penampilanmu," ujar Ino. Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dan kembali memasang raut wajah normal.

"Kehidupan semakin membaik Sakura, percayalah," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kaa_-chan_ ayo kita cepat pergi. _Dobe_ _jii-san_ akan mengajak kita pergi ke tempat yang menarik! Kata _dobe_ _jii-san_ aku bisa bermain banyak permainan di sana," teriak Shin. Sakura baru tersadar ternyata ia dan Ino tertinggal cukup jauh dari para pria.

"Hei _chibi_! Hentikan panggilan itu! Aku H_okage_ tahu, _Ho_-_ka_-_ge_! Kau harus memanggilku _H__okage-sama_," ujar Naruto berusaha mengajari Shin untuk memangginya _Hokage_, yang tentu saja tak dipedulikan oleh Shin.

"Yah, semuanya membaik … syukurlah," ujar Sakura sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memuji julukan yang diberikan Shin pada Naruto, membuat anak mereka itu tersenyum bangga.

"Hei Saki."

"Hm?"

"Kau bahagia, 'kan?"

"Hihihihi tentu saja Ino, aku bahagia … aku sangat bahagia, dan kuharap kalian semua juga begitu," Sakura memandang Ino dengan sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja! Ayo, sebentar lagi pembukaan festival akan dimulai. Rookie 9 pasti sudah berkumpul di sana. Kau harus bertemu mereka, mereka pasti merindukanmu! Oh ya apa kau tahu? Lee dan Tenten sudah bertunangan, lalu−"

**FIN**

**a.n**: sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget buat updatean yang super duper telat. Aku janjinya bulan Februari bakalan update, kenyataannya maret baru update. Maaf, lagi terserang WB berat, dan ide-ide di otakku selalu Angst, jadi kudu sabar deh. Yang kedua, aku mau berterima kasih banget buat nissa (**crystallized cherry**) yang lagi-lagi jadi beta read buat chapter ini, chapter yang teramat panjang, sori dan makasih ya nis soalnya mau ngebetain… dan.. aku bener-bener berterima kasih ama kamu nis, mau repot-repot ngebetain fict ini… makasiiihhhhhh

Terakhir, semoga kalian gak bosan dengan cerita panjang (8k+) yang aku akui geje dan entah apa lagi sebutannya… *ojigi

_the last answer for reviewer:_

**crystallized cherry**: nisaaa, maaf ya bikin kamu lagi-lagi ngebetain 8k words.. gomen… aih aku mah ga tega kalo si Kai ama Yuki. Kasihan ntar. Iya, di chapter ini kayaknya Shikamaru megang posisi yang lebih penting lagi ya… makasiih ya niis :')

**skyesphantom**: iyaa.. aku suka ShikaIno soalnya, hehehe. Kenapa pada minta Yuki ama Kai ya? Aku ga bisa bayangin mereka jadi pasangan.. ._. Ini udah update, maaf telat ya

**Ruchi-chan**: makasih Ruci-chan, maaf ya updatenya telat *ojigi. Iya.. fictnya nyinet… *depresi. Wuah naksir KaiSaku ya? Hihihi sama…

**Snow's Flower**: maaf atas update yang telaaaat (banget) ayo berjuang! Si Kai masih jomblo tuhh, hihihihi

**Uchiha Shige**: iya, si Kai lebih tua 2 tahunan lah daripada Sasuke dkk. Iya Sasuke sok romantic banget. Eh dia siapa? *kepo. Maaf ya updateannya telat bgt

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** wulaaaan , chapter ini ga terlalu dapet feelnya. Maaf yaaaa… entah kenapa tapi WB bener-bener melandaku, maaaaaf… jangan. Kai jangan ama Yukiii, ga setujuuuuu. Kalo ga nemuin misstypo itu semua berkat nisa :')

**Kokoro**: iya, ini happy ending kan merekanya? Nyampe muncul Shin lagi. Aku suka Shiiin. Yah, mungkin itu karena Sakura udah susah buat percaya ama Sasuke kali ya… maaf updatenya telaat

**Cherry raven**: iya kok, demi Saki… makasih ya… maaf updatenya telat

**Hanaxyneziel**: hahaha ga papa kok… benci kan awal dari cinta *slapped. Iya aku juga ga tega, tapi… aku suka hal-hal yang menyakitkan (aku maso) jadi maaf ya… dan maaf juga karena telat update.

**aish chan**: iya… Sakura galau… hehehe. Ermm maaf telat updatenya

**bizarre love**: mukanya Kai ya? Ermmm aku nyoba ngegambar Kai sih, sosok Kai kamu bisa lihat di image fict ini, maaf mengecewakan.. aku ga pinter gambar soalnya…

**hima sakusa-chan**: maaf updatenya telaaaaat. Iya kok, endingnya sasusaku kan? Iya maklumlah mereka dilemma.. kan mereka anak gaul.. *slapped. Maaf telat update ya

**salsalala:** makasih udah teraru baca fict ini… maaf kalo chapt ini mengecewakan, dan maaf bgt buat update yg luar biasa telat

**Nyimi-chan**: makasiiiihhhh… maaf telat updateee

**FishyHae**: hahaha ya udah donghae slingkuhanku aja. Kok mami sih.. dia papi heechul.. iya… maaf ya updatenya telat

**Novri**: iyaa finally tamaaat, hiks. Semoga chapt ini bisa bikin kamu puas ya.. ga papa kok.. makasih udah review

**mari-chan. 41**: ayooo jadi fans Saisakuuu *dijitak. Hahaha aku juga lagi suka pairing gini loh, mereka maniiisss… maaf ya kalo chapt ini ga bagus, dan maaf atas update yg telat..

**HYDERUKI**: makasiiihhhh…. Semoga yang ini jugaa, walaupun aku raguu… ini udah panjang bgt kan ya? Bahkan kepanjangangan… maaf telat update…

**Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow:** makasih udah reviiewww, maaf updatenya telaat, dan hasilnya mengecewakan…

**Sasusakuforever**: iya, finally chapter ini chapter terakhir… iks hiks.. maaf updatenya telaaat bangeet

**Ucucubi**: aku juga suka Kaaaaai, iya dia patah hati… kasihan Kai… maaf ya updatenya telat..

**CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**: aku kaget lo ai pas baca kalo kamu nge rev. iya ini tamat, tapi tamat dg mengecewakan… hiks… maaf ya telat updatenya

**Aden L kazt**: maaaaaf anggep aja aku hinata yang gugup *slapped. Ini happy ending kan? Yah walalu alurnya mengecewakan sih… maaf atas update yang amat teramat lamaaa

**Rukagawa Nay**: makasiiih bgt udah reviieww. Iya terlalu nyinet malahan, ini happy end kok… makasih ya Nay, maaf telat update

**Azakayana Yume**: maaaf updatenya telaaaat

**Nana**: salam kenal nana, aku putri… makasih ya na.. semoga chapt ini gak mengecewakan…

**Guest**: makasih ya udah ngefav fict ababil ini… iya, soalnya si sasuke udah teralu sering bikin Saku terluka sih…

**Iya baka-san**: salam kenal iya… hahaha itu kesalahanku, soalnya di genrenya cuman kumasukin genre romance… makasih udah di fave ya iya… maaf kalo mengecewakan, dan maaf udah telat update

**Burung Hantu**: hikaru-saaaaaan, maaf updatenya telat bangeeeeeet… Kai itu OC buatanku, buat gambarnya, bisa dilihat di image fict ini, maaf gambaranku jelek…

**Ajisai Rie: **yuni… huhuhuhu… beneran panjang kan? 8k boo' abis nulis aku tepar loh.. aku juga suka Kaiiii, maaf telat update ya yuuun

**Hanazono yuri**: terlalu rumit sampe menyinet bgt. Hahaha suka Kai tapi benci Yuki? Berarti kamu Saku cent seperti sayaaa… maaf updatenya telaaat

**Puihyuuchan**: iya, dia pergi ama saku… hahaha iya dia pemeran figuran aja, kasian… maaf ya telat bgt updatenya

**adecieloverz. Sasusaku: **iyaa, dan maaf telat updateee

**Guest:** ini udah update, maaf telaaaat

**Guest:** sumpah demi apapun pas baca review kamu aku deg-degan karena seneng, aku masochist sih, jadi begitu baca review kamu yang kasar aku jadi jatuh cinta, trus jadi pengen cepet-cepet update / ano… boleh kenalan ga?

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview fict ini dari chapter perrtama sampai terakhir. Aku sangat-sangat terharu dengan reviewan kalian. Review kalian benar-benar berarga untukku, apapun itu bentuknya. Terutama jika itu flame, maaf kalau aku tidak menyebutkan kalian satu persatu.

dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang mem fave fict ini:

**Aden L kazt, Ajisai Rie, Anka-Chan, Ay, ****Azakayana Yume, Burung Hantu, Camelia Hime , CherryPhia, Cherry Saraichi, CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan, Fanxingege, Fiyui-chan, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Hanaxyneziel, Hider Namikaze, Himetsuka, Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow, Ichikawa soma, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Laura Jasmine, Lebah Biru, Miss Devil A, Nekomata Hanyou no Hime, NineToFive, Nyimi-chan, Sami haruchi, Sami haruchi 2, Scarlet-9s, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Uchiha Sakura97, Uchiha Shige, Yoo-chan, crystallized cherry, dwinakwonjiyong, erica .christy .77, hanazono yuri, hima sakusa-chan, iya baka-san, kim yoome, ladysarari, skyesphantom, dan**** uchihana rin.**

serta kalian yang mengalert fict ababilku ini:** Echy AppleBlue, Fiyui-chan, Just Ana****, RyunkzhiSnow's Flower****, Tsurugi De Lelouch****, Yukina Itou, Sephiienna Kitami****, aguma****, crystallized cherry****, jamilahnovitasari .jewelf****, ricky .nursidiq, **dan **the autumn evening.**


End file.
